The Person Within
by Chubbypandaz
Summary: Annabeth has always wanted to fit in, to belong somewhere, ever since her mother died. Things just get more difficult and confusing when the guy with the smoldering green eyes come into her life. But soon she discovers he's not what he seems, and reveals "the person within."
1. Green Eyes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey everybody! So this is my first fanfic-I'm sorry if this is bad. Sorry for the OOCness and typos. Hope you like it! Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

"UGH!" I groaned as my alarm went off. I slammed the clock and it turned off. "Annabeth! GET UP," I heard Matt scream. Matt is my father, but I wouldn't and won't ever call him that. Not anymore.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. Every year it was the same. We would move, I would lose my friends, and I always become a nobody. Not to mention I'm going to be coming to the school in the middle of the school year... on a Wednesday... This is going to be easy.

I stood up, and put on a light blue blouse with a small jacket on top. I slipped on some skinny jeans and let my golden curls fall over my eyes.

I descended down the stairs, and Matt was waiting for me, arms crossed.

"What?" I asked him.

"I thought I told you to clean the dishes yesterday didn't I?"

I peeked over his shoulders and cringed as I saw the huge stack of plates. I completely forgot about them.

"I was busy getting ready for school yesterday..." I stammered. I didn't even get to finish before he smacked me across the face, leaving a dark bruise. I felt the tears coming, but I grinded down on my teeth. I will not-and could not- let him enjoy seeing me hurt.

"Awww. Poor Annabeth. She's about to cry because she can't take a hit," Matt taunted.

I got up-along with the dignity I still had, ran out the door and started running. I didn't know where, but anywhere was better than this prison I'm living in.

I thought about my life before, when I actually had a family. When my mother died in a fire about 8 years ago, nothing was the same anymore. My dad has...let's just say that he has done somethings that he's not proud of-more times than I can count.

I just can't believe my mother is gone. Sometimes I feel like she's going to walk through the door again and tell me everything's all right. That this is just a nightmare, and it's all a dream.

Well, this is no dream, and I am not asleep. I just have to grasp on to the fact that she is really gone.

I took the long way to school, not caring if I was 3 hours late. I stared at the tall, brick building in front of me, with the blinding fog wrapping around the building like a boa constrictor. Stopping by the bathroom, I applied some make up over the place where Matt slapped me. I flinched as a dabbed it slightly. But the slap didn't hurt physically...at least, not anymore.

Too soon, I walked into the office, and a large lady waddled into the room. "Yes," her scratchy, annoyed voice asked.

"Um..." I began, "I'm new. I just tried out last year."

"Oh yes! Annabeth Chase. We've heard a lot about you here at Stanford Prep."

She gave me a crusty smile.

"Thank you..." I responded sheepishly, playing with my thumbs.

"You arrived a little late," she said, glancing at her watch.

I bit my lip to hide my smile and fought the huge urge to burst out laughing.

"You will be in 4th period with Mrs. Young," She explained.

"Ok Thanks," I said, grabbing the schedule she gave me and quickly got out of the room. That woman scared me...

I kept my head down arriving to the classroom. All the kids were staring at me like I had murdered somebody. I looked out into the wave of people, but only one face stood out. His eyes hypnotizing dark green eyes were locked on mine. I found them so mesmerizing; the teacher had to call my name three times to get my attention. "I'm sorry," I said shaking my head.

"Oh it's okay. First day and all. I'm Mrs. Young. Have a seat in the back. And if you have any questions to ask me feel free to ask!" offered kindly.

_"I doubt it."_I thought furiously, and quickly walking to my desk, tripping over my own two feet.

I sat down and looked at the girl next to me. She had short and spiky black hair, with electric blue eyes. She seemed like the person that could be a great friend, but if you get on her nerves, she'll push you off a cliff.

I smiled to myself as I glanced at the boy sitting on my right side. He had a crooked smile on his face, with his dark hair covering his forehead. He was staring at me, intensely and I looked away, blushing crimson red.

Time passed, but I couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying. Her lips were moving but no words were coming out. I could feel his eyes on me, boring into my back.

Finally, the bell rang and I sighed in relief. To my surprise, the boy picked up all my books and handed them to me. "I'm Percy...you are?"

"Annabeth." I responded immediately.

"Well, Annabeth... I'd like to show you around the school sometime, and maybe afterwards we could do something?" Percy asked in a smooth, deep voice with a smirk on his face.  
My mouth opened and closed and opened again, not being able to get a word out. I liked how he said my name... too much.

"Wow." The girl sitting next to me said flatly. "Her first day here and you already choose her to be your next _victim_."

By the tone of her voice I knew she was joking. But a part of me was afraid she meant it.

Percy shot her a look, more beautiful than anything I have ever seen, but turned around and left.

She turned around. "I'm Thalia...sorry about that _thing._"

"Annabeth" I replied to her light, cheerful tone. I found it amusing she thinks of him that way.

"Well, you've just met the badass of Sanford Prep! You must have made an impression on him. It's been a while since he's flirted with a girl like THAT."

Thalia turned the corner sharply and I followed her quickly. I don't understand. Back in San Francisco no one noticed me. It's probably cuz they have seen me go through all those awkward stages of my life...

I put a grin on my face, glad I made at least one friend since I came to Stanford, but it vanished as soon as realization sank was like a game-playing me like a barbie doll. It was like a hunter trying to capture a deer, and they aren't going to stop until they get what they want. A shiver ran down my spine as I sat down. I was too worried to eat anything. Thalia asked me to sit with her friends, but I preferred to sit alone.

I heard someone sit down in front of me anyway.

"Hey Annabeth," a deep voice said my name.

My neck snapped up and I glared at the person in front of me. I had to to admit; he took my breath away, and took me a while to respond. He could tell he had an effect over me, and I did not like it.

"What do you want, Percy?" I asked agitated, but felt excited, have using his name.

The gleam in his eyes got so bright it was blinding.

"Oh you know..." He said casually, tracing the soda cap he had with his finger.

I rolled my eyes and said, "That's what I thought."

I stood up to go but he blocked the way.

"Please?" He asked, looking down at me, unleashing the full force of his green eyes.

I leaned in close and my voice turned into a whisper.

"I am not a toy, and I will not be used. You can go kiss my ass."

I pushed him aside and started walking when I swear I heard him whisper, "I wouldn't mind kissing that ass."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review if you liked it!**


	2. Stereotypes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Guys! THANKS YOU SOOO MUCH for all who reviewed, favorited or followed me. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I am sorry for this horrible chapter :/ But please review if you liked it. Thanks!**

* * *

As I was walking to my 5th period, I was already thinking about ditching. I've only been going to this school for 2 hours and I could swear that it's going to be the death of me. What about a week? Or even a year? I can't even afford to think like that.

I started walking toward the back, but assumed Percy was going to be there so I plopped down in the front of the busy classroom, with pictures of animals everywhere. The animal's eyes seemed to follow you, their ominous stares watching your every move. I know it was stupid to think that way, but I still huddled into a little ball, ducking my head down. Katherine had skipped into the room like a little girl and sat next to me giving me an enthusiastic smile. I grinned back, only to be polite.

"All right class! Listen up!" the room went quiet. Dead quiet.

"I hear we have a new student! Annabeth Chase? I am Ms. Pierce. Would you please come up to the front of the room?"

This was the only class out of my whole day that made me introduce myself...I could tell I wasn't going to like this class. Science has always been my weakest subject.

I stood up and practically limped to the front of the room. "Um," I said, not knowing what to do.

I heard Percy stifle a laugh and I turned my head to glare at him.

"We are going to ask you five questions to try to get to know you better." Ms. Pierce said cheerfully.

Five Questions? Isn't that a game you play in elementary school?

A hand shot up. I wonder who that could be? I asked mentally with bitter sarcasm. Thalia giggled as Mrs. Pierce called on her.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

Totally elementary school.

"I like to listen, write and okay music mostly, when I'm not hanging out with my friends." I replied.

The teacher smiled and picked on the next person... Percy Jackson.

He asked smoothly, "Is it just today or do you always look this sexy?"

The class busted out laughing, while he kept a completely straight face. I flushed crimson red furiously and sat down, dismissing myself, staring at my hands the whole time.

The teacher stopped the questions and got started with the lesson. I turned around and our eyes locked. He mouthed the words "you're welcome" and smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. I put my head down, groaning and tried concentrating on what Ms. Pierce had to say. I found this incredibly hard; her voice had to be the most annoying thing I have ever heard. Whoops, I take that back. The second most annoying thing I've heard. Percy had to be the first.

"To get started on this chapter, I decided for the class to do a project. I'll be paring you up with someone and give you a place to research."

As soon as she said partners I started freaking out.

Please_ don't let me be with Percy!"_I screamed and plead quietly, throwing a tantrum in my head.. But of course, my luck never changes.

The teacher picked names out of a basket, until she picked out the two last names. "Annabeth and Percy."

I closed my eyes, biting my lip, and cursed to myself silently. She asked if anyone had a problem with their partner, to let her know, but I couldn't bring myself to. I silently got up and looked at Percy. His eyes were surprisingly dull as I looked back but he still gave me a wink.

I followed him to a lab table, and sat down, arms touching. I violently jerked away, not because I was surprised, but because I felt electricity run through me when he touched my elbow.

I started reading the first question...out of 87...this is going to be fun. "If a cell diffuses in-"

"Osmosis," he interrupted me.

I asked, dumbfounded, "How did you of all people know that?"

I didn't mean to sound rude; I was so surprised.

He just chuckled. "Oh, so you are the type of girl who judges people on first notice... nice to know."

I scowled at him. "If you are implying that I am stereotypical then you are wrong. If you are implying that I judge easily because I don't trust, then yes, you are correct." I stopped myself, realizing what I just said.

Afraid that he might have said something about my remark, I interrupted before he had the chance to speak.

"Just forget it alright? I don't need another person messing with my head."

He grimaced at me before cracking a dirty smirk. "So you admit I get in your head."

I would have slapped him with a book if Mrs. Pierce wasn't there, stalking my every move. Instead, I narrowed my eyes and turned the other cheek, and started working on my questions.

After a couple of minutes, Percy put down his pencil, and leaned back in his chair. I narrowed my eyes. "Are you going to finish?" I asked.

"Take a look Blondy."

"Don't _ever _call me that again." I hissed before turning my head to check his answers. He _did_ fill them all out, and they were correct. I raised a curious eyebrow. "Where's the cheat sheet?" I demanded.

"Hah, you really are stereotypical " He murmured under his breath quietly and looked away, not wanting to meet my eyes. A pang of guilt struck me, and I wanted to admit that I was sorry, but I wasn't.

Quickly writing down all the answers, I raised my hand to tell the teacher that we were done. "Mrs. Chase," She scolded me, "Next time, you have to let Percy do some of the work." I scowled. "He actually did all of it by himself. We worked alone." I corrected her. I felt Percy tense next to me. "I'm sorry," Mrs. Pierce apologized "Percy usually doesn't ever do his work. I'm surprised; it seems like you bring out the best in him." She said, giving me an approving smile. Oh gag. We were the only pair that got all the questions right.

When she walked away, Percy smiled. "Nice of you to defend me like that."

"Oh please." I began, "I only stand up for what is right. And you did answer those questions. I'm not going to just sit here and lie and say you didn't." I replied simply.

He also raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, glancing at me from head to toe. It made me sick. I knew I was slipping into his little game, even if I promised myself I wouldn't.

The teacher congratulated us, and put on a video. As soon as the lights turned off, a sickening feeling filled my stomach.

I groaned loudly, putting my head down. "Annabeth?" He asked, touching my arm. "Don't touch me." I argued, holding my head. He was making it harder for me to control myself.

"I'm not going to just sit here and see you in pain. I only stand up for what is right." He argued quietly with me, his mocking tone only making it worse.

I was about to get up and tell the teacher on him but I stopped myself. He was not going to make me lose my cool. Lose my maturity. The lights turned on and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. The 15 minutes of the video had to be the longest wait of my life.

He looked over at me and pure amusement.

"You seemed to have a good time, "he said standing, with one hand extended to help me up.

"Not exactly..." I murmured under my breath and ignored his hand. "Your mocking sure helped, though." I added icily. The sickening feeling was subsiding, the migraine slowly vanishing.

The bell rang and I watched him as he rolled his eyes, being the first one out of the room. He left me standing there, wanting him to be there with me again, no matter how stupid I felt.

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Dear Diary

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**OMG! Thank you guys soooo much for 250+ views! And all of the reviews, favorites, etc. Please keep checking my page for updates! You guys are the best! Feel free to PM me about this story, or any of my other ones, or if your are just having a hard time, because trust me, I know-I've been bullied all my life.  
Anywho, On a different matter, hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

I walked outside and took a sharp, cold breath. I watched the snow fall, one by one as I heard it crunch under my feet. School was finally over... for the week.

I started thinking. What if my mother hadn't died? What if I had stayed in San Francisco? What if my dad still loved me and wasn't abusive? What if I had never met Percy?

_What if? What if? What if?_

These were questions that I knew I would not ever find an answer to.

I felt some hands wrap around my waist, pulling me into into their warmth, and out my own thoughts. I let out a surprised gasp as he murmured into my ear, "Are you sure you aren't going to take me up on my offer?" His hands traveled down my sides, leaving a burning feeling. My body felt as if I were on fire.

His melting voice was burning with humor.

I struggled out of Percy's grip, involuntarily.

"STOP IT! I told you no and I'm not going to change my mind."

"You almost did," he said with a big smile on his face.

I felt the heat rush to my face and looked down. "I'm not going to fall for anything, Jackson."

"Maybe...but you will Chase."

"Is that a challenge?" I inched toward him, looking into his emerald-like eyes, which were sparkling in the sunlight.

He looked at me for a while, examining my face and then whispered, "God dang you're so sexy."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes and walked away.

But there was a part of me not wanting to.

* * *

I thought the weekends wouldn't ever come. I sat on my bed, facing the dull purple walls.

Nothing.

I always see nothing.

I have nothing in my life that I truly care about, a drunken abusive father, a dead mother, and to top it all off, a player who wants to mess with my head.

Grabbing my diary off my nightstand, I opened it and started reading it from when my mother was still alive.

I couldn't believe how small my troubles were back then.

They seem foolish, even stupid to write about.

I was flipping through the pages until I saw a drawing I made when I was in elementary school.

It was a two-story house, with every detail possible crammed onto the sheet of paper. I could remember that day so clearly...

* * *

_"Mommy! Look what I drew in class today!" I skipped happily into our apartment kitchen._

_My dad was trailing behind me, smiling at my accomplishment._

_"Here's the pool, and the garden, and the living room, and the-" I trailed on and on._

_Mother bent down and stroked my hair lightly._

_"That's adorable Annabells."_

_"Mommy, I told you not to call me that!" I pouted._

_I listened to her musical laugh echo throughout the whole apartment._

_"Will you build that house for mommy and daddy? So we can all live in it someday?" She asked me._

_"Of course! We will be one happy family." I concluded, embracing her tightly._

* * *

I let tears run down my cheeks as I recalled the happy memory. I opened the diary to a blank page and started writing.

"Dear Diary,

I haven't written in you for about 4 years. Let me catch you up. Mother has died. Matt is no longer a father to me. I've moved to five different places in the last year. Now I am in Stanford, Maine, where every day of my life is a drag. And it's all because of one person: Percy Jackson. He is dangerous, unpredictable, and reckless. And even though I know all this is true, I can't help myself from staying away. I know he will end up hurting me, because the more weaknesses I show, the more ways I can get hurt. It is truly sad is when you get hurt so often that you can finally say 'I'm used to it.'  
No one should have to feel that way. But there is no one in my life anymore to guide me...  
If only Mother was here. She would know what to do. She always did. Why does God have to take the best people out of my life? And replace them with ones that leave me in the dust-in complete darkness?

To leave me with nobody.

-Annabeth Chase."

The tears now, were like a river, flowing nonstop. I let out a shaky sigh.

_Tears won't help you now, _I told myself silently.

I got up and gathered my things.

I was going to see my mom.

* * *

I arrived at the cemetery when the sun was over the horizon.

I sat down by Mother's grave, which said 'Beloved mother and doctor. Christina Chase in our memories forever. 1976-2012.'

Laying the flowers down that she used to have in her garden everyday, I sighed heavily, thinking of the little time we had together.

Touching the grave lightly, I pulled back right away, as if I were scared I'd be disturbing her sleep.

"I miss you so much. Please tell me what to do." I whispered to the wind.

The wind started blowing harder, drying my tears. I looked in the direction it was blowing and I saw Percy Jackson, standing a couple yards from me.

He had a single rose in his hand, and placed it down on a grave.

Percy looked up, and our eyes locked.

Surprising me, he just gave me a little nod of his head and walked away.

After he left, I looked where he was standing. 'Mason Jackson. 1999-2010.'

My mouth dropped open, completely speechless.

I looked around for him, but he was gone, into the cloud of fog that surrounds this town too often.

I too, put one flower I still had on Mason's grave, and looked at the flower that Percy had laid down.

Percy is not what he seems to be. There's more to him than what he is putting off.

I was going to find out the truth about Percy Jackson, and nothing was going to stop me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And thanks you to those who review my stories. They make me so happy reading them! Remember to review!**


	4. Neighbors?

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOSH I CANT BELIEVE HOW 250 views can jump to 630+! Thank you all sooooooooooo much for 25+ reviews, all the favorites and followers! PLEASE review at the bottom, and please keep checking for updates!**

* * *

It was a windy Sunday morning when I was sitting at home watching TV.

The snow has mostly melted away, and the sun was finally shining.

It was actually warm enough to wear shorts and a T-shirt.

I finally could sit and relax and not have to worry about anything... or so I thought.

I heard three quick knocks at the door.

"Coming!" I said, hurrying to answer.

"Hello." A musical voice chimed.

My mouth dropped and I slammed the door in his face. I could feel my temper boiling. It's okay for him to bother me at school... but here? Doesn't he know when to back off?

He knocked on the door again, and when I ignored it, he walked right in.

"Did I tell you that you could come in?" I asked, furiously.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say a stupid remark, but closed it again. It was replaced by that breathtaking smirk he always had.

"No," I said anyway, "no I didn't. Now get out."

I pushed him back with my hands, but he didn't budge. The second time I did it; he caught my hands and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Come on, trust me. I won't do anything, or hit on you or whatever... unless you want me to." Percy replied with a straight face, but his eyes were smoldering.

"Plus, you wouldn't be mean to your new neighbor, would you?"

I yanked out of his grip. "My _neighbor_?" I spat.

"Yeah we just moved in yesterday... didn't your dad tell you?"

_Like he ever tells me anything,_ I thought bitterly.

I couldn't explain the rage I felt inside right now.

"You already turned me down twice... please let me make it up to you." Percy promised.

I sighed, still unbelievably angry, but picked up my jacket and my phone. "Let's get this over with. What else to I have to lose?" I snapped.

He looked at my with concern for a while but then went with me toward the car.

We started on the road and he glanced over at me. I was on edge, not being able to sit still.

"Where are we going?" I asked anxiously. I kicked myself for forgetting to ask such a simple question _before_ we left.

"Are you okay? You look sick," he asked, totally ignoring my question.

I took out the little mirror I always kept with me. I did look sick, a sickly pale.

My eyes, which usually have some kind of light in them, were dead grey.

I looked so different I scared myself.

"I'm fine," I lied, putting away my mirror.

"If you really want to know," Percy began, "I was going to head to the beach, but the place where no one really goes to swim."

I looked over at him surprised, relaxing a little. "I thought you were going to take me to a bar or something."

It worked-he laughed. "That could be arranged..."

I scoffed, wrinkling my nose at the thought and pushing him lightly.

We rode quietly for around twenty minutes, both deep in our own thoughts.

After a while he stopped, and got out of the car. I got out and stood next to him.

The ocean was dark and gloomy, almost as grey as my eyes. The waves weren't very high, as if they were sad.

Unintentionally, I loved it.

Percy and I quietly walked onto the cold sand, and sat down close to the water. His eyes were darker, almost blue.

"I don't think we should have come here." he whispered.

"Why? This place is beautiful..."

He was close to tears; the most vulnerable I've ever seen him.

"A year ago, Percy said, choked, "I took my little brother Mason to teach him to swim."

I sat watching him remembering the gravestone I saw the other day.

"He was all I could ask for. He looked like me, but his hair was lighter, and he always smiled. No matter what came his way... and it was all my fault he died." He cried.

"Mom told me not to bring him here but I had to be a stubborn brat and not listen to her. Now I lost both him and my mother."

"I-I'm so sorry. How did you lose Mason?" I stuttered, at a loss for words.

"The waves were so unpredictable that day. I should have watched him but I turned my back for just a few seconds... and he was gone. I went home to tell my mom, to ask for forgiveness but she didn't care about me anymore. She never called me her son again. She sent me off to live with dad but he works all day and I have to take care of myself. I haven't been to this place ever since." Percy ended with a rush, like he was remembering a million memories at once.

"I still remember the horror in his eyes before that wave came and took his life."

"I'm so sorry Percy... I've been judging you this whole time..."

And those were the last words we said to each other for a long time.

The breeze from the ocean was blowing away the tension.

"Why were you so upset when I told you I was moving in next door?" he asked all of a sudden, interrupting the silence.

I could actually feel my eyes darken."I don't wanna talk about it." I sighed

"But I told you!" He pouted like a little kid.

I grinned, but it vanished almost instantly.

"I guess I was just surprised, and partially because my dad didn't tell me anything about you moving. And... I just didn't want to become hurt again." I whispered.

His eyes scanned my face. "How?" Percy asked gently.

I brought my knees up closer to my face, letting my head rest on them. I put my hands around my knees, as if it was a protective barrier for myself."My mom... She died when I was younger. I've never exactly had a real mother. That all I could ever want in life."

I told him, close to tears. I let my blond curls fall over my eyes, so he couldn't see the hurt.

"And Matt? I'm embarrassed to call him my father. He's been in jail more times than I can count... but he's all I have left." I cracked at the end, gasping for air.

Percy put his arm around my shoulders, letting my head rest on his. "I'm so sorry." He told me, his voice muffled pressed against my hair.

We sat there for hours, but I didn't care. I found someone who understands me. And I understand him.

"We should be getting back." He said quietly, realizing that it was almost dark.

I nodded silently, not ready to be away from him yet.

* * *

"Thanks," I grinned at him after he drove me home.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow."

I started getting out of the car until I heard my name again.

"Annabeth?" he asked

I turned around, his face inches from mine.

I gasped loudly as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and I backed away.

"Sleep tight." He said, amused at my expression.

I got out completely, blushing like crazy.

He backed out of my drive way with a quick wink and parked at his house right next to mine.

That was going to take some time getting used to.

I walked into my house in a daze, and put my back against the door as it shut.

Because there were three things I now know about Percy Jackson.

1. He does have a sweet, vulnerable side.

2. He understands me as much as I do him.

3. I am uncontrollably and undeniably in love with Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Again, I cannot tell you how thankful I am for all the views and reviews! Thanks for reading and please REVIEW at the bottom! :D**

**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**V**


	5. Breaking Point

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Thanks so much for 900+ views and 35 reviews!****  
****Well, here's my new chapter! Please review-even if you are a guest. All reviews mean so much to me and they put a smile on my face everytime I read them! Thanks so much again! Hope u guys like it!**

* * *

I woke up around 7 in the morning, hearing a guitar strumming and a faint voice singing my favorite song.

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, _

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_(By: Christina Perri)_

I looked outside my huge window and sat on the side of it.

Percy was singing to the top of his lungs, not knowing I was watching.

I watched him sing the second verse, his sad, evergreen eyes sparkling. His hair was messy, but not in such a way that it made him look unattractive. Heck, he could mess it up anyway he wanted to. He would still look gorgeous.

I sighed as he strummed the last chord, getting out of his "own world".

Percy looked up, saw me and jumped.

"Holy-"

I laughed and pulled up my window.

He did the same.

"Why didn't you tell me you were watching?" he asked, embarrassed. His hand flung to the back of his neck.

I bit my lip.

"It was cute..." I blurted out.

"But," I quickly added, "You have an amazing voice. You didn't tell me you could sing."

He smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

I grinned.

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep much anyway." I admitted.

I looked up to his curious face and I blushed.

I wasn't going to let him know it was him who made me stay up all night tossing and turning.

I glanced at the time. 8:30.

"I-I have to go." I groaned.

"What? Nooo! Why?!" He pouted.

I laughed. It was so easy for him to look like a little kid.

"Matt." I explained.

Grabbing my robe, I threw it over me hastily.

"Thanks for the pleasant 'good morning' song," I joked.

"No problem." Percy winked.

I hesitated when I closed the window, but I slammed it shut when I heard Matt scream my name.

I rushed down the stairs, swinging around the corner.

Matt was in a chair, smoking.

"Where were you last night?"

"Do you even care?" I countered.

"Ya know, you shouldn't be talking to me like that."

I gritted down on my teeth again.

"Well, if you really want to know, I was with Percy Jackson, the kid who just moved in next door."

Matt just laughed, bent over laughing actually.

"Don't tell me you like this boy."

"So what if I do?" I challenged quietly.

He got up and started walking around me, as if he was studying a hideous creature.

"You think he's impressed with you? Think that he really cares about you or loves you? "

Tears were gathering in my eyes. I know what he said had to be somewhat true.

I was nothing. And Percy is mysterious, amazing, hypnotizing... everything about him is intriguing.

"You seriously think he'll be there for you?" He leaned in so that I could smell the beer in his breath. "You are completely worthless."

"Don't tell me how to live my life." I said quietly.

"What was that?" He hissed between his teeth.

When I didn't answer, he grabbed my hair, yanking it so I could meet his beady black eyes.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! I EXPECT AN ANSWER!"

"DONT TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE, MATT!" I screamed in his face, tears flowing down my cheeks.

He struck me in the side, making me grip it as I laid there in excruciating pain.

I laid there crying, wondering what I ever did wrong.

Matt walked out the door, clearly drunk and drove off.

* * *

I don't know how long I laid there. It could have been 5 hours. Matt didn't return.

I finally got up, wincing at the pain I felt stab in my side.

I limped to the counter to get two Advil and decided to take a shower, to try to lessen the pain.

I stared at the big grey round orbs that were staring back at me.

They were lifeless. Completely drained.

I lifted up the side of my shirt and I realized how bad the blow actually was. There were two rows of bruises all running all the way down my side, and some parts of my back.

I stepped into the shower, flinching when feeling the warm water cover my bruises.

The water may have lessened the physical pain, but there was a pain that I don't think that I will ever be able to heal.

I thought about Matt's words.

_"You think he's impressed with you? Think that he really cares about you or loves you?"_ The words bounced around in my head.

_"You are completely worthless" _

Worthless? Was I really worthless?

I ran into my room and sank to my knees. There's a breaking point to every person, and it only takes one word to push me off the edge, when it comes to Matt. Waves of hurt and tears were overwhelming me, and I convulsed with sobs.

I struck the ground with my fist, and for the first time, I couldn't believe that my mom had left me. It was her fault. It was her fault I was suffering and going through this hell.

I curled up into a little ball and rocked myself back and forth.

I grabbed my iPod, turning up the volume until I couldn't hear myself think.

_"You can take everything I have _  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper."_

I sang so loud that I almost lost my voice.

That's when I heard the doorbell ring.

I panicked. Was Matt already home? I didn't think he would have come back this early... or EVER.

I almost tripped going down the stairs, and my hands fumbled with the doorknob.

When I saw his face, every fear was gone.

Percy looked down at me concerned.

"I saw Matt... What happened Annabeth?"

It was unbelievable how he could make my name sound like velvet.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. He closed the door and sat next to me.

He asked, once again, "What happened?"

I clasped my hands together and winced at the pain.

His eyebrows knitted together.

Percy touched my side and I almost cried out in pain.

"Oh my gosh what did he do to you?" He exclaimed.

"I'm fine." I lied weakly.

"No! It's not! Please tell me what happened," he begged.

"He said that I don't belong with you. He said I don't deserve you. And I know I don't."

Percy got mad. Really mad.

"AND YOU BELIEVE HIM?! Annabeth! You don't understand. You don't understand anything!"

I got up, ignoring the anguish that I felt.

"You know it's true, Percy!" I snapped.

Then Percy raised his hand and I flinched, waiting for the blow...

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the terrible cliff hanger... Muahahahaha :) Hoped you like it! If you review, I swear I will give you all a fluffy bunny, a rainbow, and marshmallows! And if I especially love your review, then I'll give you an all expense paid trip to LaLa Land :D **

**LA LA LA LA!**

**Pretty ponies and peace out! REVIEW! **

**P.S. Author's note was helped made by horse-crazy girl13 if that explains anything :D**

**P.S.S: HAHAHA! Sorry guys! Hangin' with Chubbypandaz and I'm really hyped up! THANKS FOR CHECKING HER AWESOME STORY OUT! So why don't YOU GUYS go be a darling and check out... THE SKY! It really is an awesome creation! And there's only ONE available! Call a toll free number to get your free sky! Pretty ponies and PEACE! ~horse-crazy girl13**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	6. Barricade

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I can not tell you guys how thankful I am for all those reviews, favorites, alerts, and everything! I also want to thank you all for the 1000+ views! I finally reached 1000! :) I'm going to give all you guys a bunny, a rainbow and marshmallows! LOL! Oh and a big thank you to horsecrazygirl13 for helping me with the beginning! Again, thanks and _please_ review, and I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

And then Percy raised his hand, and I flinched, waiting for the blow.

But it never came.

Instead, a strange look passed across Percy's face as he saw my reaction.

"You flinched." It was a statement, not a question.

Because he didn't ask a question, I wasn't going to respond. I just stared blankly back, my mouth slightly parted as I felt the water start leaking from my eyes.

He took a step closer to me, but I took a step back, cringing harshly again. It seemed like a dance. A twisted, messed up kind of dance.

"You thought I was going to hit you," he said quietly. Again, it was just a statement.

I let out a shaky breath, and a firm line was planted on my face.

"Annabeth, why would you think that I would actually hit you?" he asked, his sea-green, gloomy eyes burning intensely into mine.

"Well, what do you expect me to think?! You know who I've lived with all these years." I said angrily. "What did you want me to think? That you would start tickling me?"

He took another step towards me and our dance continued.

"Hey, don't bring all that onto me. That's not fair," he protested, and I felt his warm breath close to my ear.

"Hah," I laughed dryly. "Ever heard the term 'Life's not fair?" I said bitterly, looking down.

"Annabeth. Look at me," he commanded gently. I looked up, into those smoldering marbles.

And we just stared at each other for a moment, my eyes the color of thunder clouds, meeting his, the magnificent color of the ocean.

And he took yet another step forward. But this time, as I took a step back, I hit the wall. But still he came closer, until finally, the dance was over. He put his hands against the wall, on either side of me. Then, he leaned in, so that his lips were only centimeters from my mine.

"I would _never _hurt you. You don't understand how much you mean to me_."_

"How am I supposed to know that?" I shot back, trying not to let my voice break.

Leaning in, he closed the little space between us and my heart almost stopped. Bending down, he touched his lips to mine gently. I lightly pulled him in closer using the collar of his shirt and he chuckled against my lips.

I pulled away, embarrassed. "What?" he asked, amused again, all traces of him being sad or angry gone.

I was flustered, but I shook my head, laughing.

"I think you have a disorder." I joked.

"And what would that be?" Percy challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"Bipolar."

He laughed, his voice filling the whole house.

I smiled, but it was wiped off my face in a heartbeat. "What day is it?" I said all of a sudden, my pleasant mood, destroyed.

"Uh," Percy replied, glancing at the calendar next to the refrigerator, "January 13."

I scowled as I saw the date for myself.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed. "My mom died today, 8 years ago."

"You never told me why," he realized.

I closed my eyes back to that horrible day.

* * *

_"Mommy? You promised you would read this book to me before we go to sleep!" _

_I handed her The Little Mermaid, my favorite story that I had probably read 20 times already._

_"Okay, okay." Mother smiled warmly and took the book out of my hand._

_"Far out in the ocean the water is as blue as the petals of the loveliest cornflower, and as clear as the purest glass." She started reading in her musical voice._

_I smiled, getting sleepier by every word. _

_All of a sudden, dad came into the room. "Christina we need to get out of here! Hurry!" he screamed._

_"What's going on?" Mother asked worried, dropping the book, the echo still ringing in my ears til this day._

_"Mommy?" I asked, already getting out of bed._

_"Come on honey. Follow daddy. We need to get out of here." she said calmly. "Just remember whatever happens, Annabells, I will always love you." _

_She gave me a tight hug, not knowing that would be the last time I would see her alive again. Not knowing that was the last time that I would feel her warm embrace._

_"But I don't understand mommy! What's going on?" The panic rising in my voice. _

_Dad grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my room. Walls of fire were surrounding everywhere we looked. He carried me as he jumped over the burning chair that fell in our way._

_Mother was trailing behind the whole time, coughing and getting weaker by the minuet from the black smoke she inhaled._

_Dad and I got out of the building both breathing heavily, as we collapsed onto the hard cement outside, watching the building burn. Suddenly I looked around, realizing in horror. _

_Mother was still in the building._

_I squirmed out of my dad's arms. __"MOMMY!" I screamed, trying to get back into the building. __Dad hollered at me to get back, running close behind._

_I saw mother at the very entrance, reaching a dirt covered arm out to me, her pale grey eyes widening. She mouthed the three words that I would never forget as the building gave out and collapsed to the ground;the creaking of the wood splintering sounded like thunder, the fire, a wicked lightening._

_"NO!" I screamed in devastating dread._

_I would never forget the sound of my mother's cry for help._

_My dad pulled me back by my waist, and I fight with all my might, but it didn't compare to his strength one bit._

_"NO! I WANT MOMMY! I NEED HER! SOMEONE HAS TO HELP HER! PLEASE! NOOOOO!" I cried._

* * *

"She died in a fire." I stated close to tears, remembering the details of that day. "She got trapped in the building."

Percy caught the tear that fell and wiped it away.

"Shhh..." He told me, stroking my hair to calm me down. He mumbled against my hair. "I promise you, I will _never_ let anything or anyone hurt you."

I nodded and fell into his embrace.

Looking outside the window, I saw the sunset.

"It's already 8?" I asked disappointed, my voice surprised. Time could pass so quickly when I was with him. Only him.

"Yeah," Percy agreed, "We need to get you ready for bed." He said with a smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes but got up and went into my room, with him following close behind.

He handed me my pajamas that were laying on my bed with a smirk.

I changed quickly in the bathroom, because the faster I changed, the more time that I would have time with Percy.

I ran out of the bathroom, almost tripping over my two feet. He caught me, with a humorous smile on his face.

"Anxious much?"

I laughed. "A little."

He leaned in to kiss me but I moved so he missed.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" I taunted.

I ran around my room like a little kid.

"It's on!" Percy said laughing, accepting my challenge.

We ran around my room until I got tired and he grabbed me by my waist. "Gotcha!" He said, smiling widely, still holding on to me tightly. It was sweet he didn't want to let me go.

"I. Can't. Breath!" I said, strained.

He let go but turned around to face me, his eyes bright as the yellow, full moon outside my window. I've never seen him so real, so himself before.

"I'm sorry, I better be getting home," He said glancing at the clock.

I sat down on the bed, scared. He couldn't leave me now.

"Oh." I said, the disappointment in my voice crystal clear.

Percy grabbed my hand and sat on the bed next to me.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you." He said softly, reading my mind.

I blushed deeply and bit back a smile as he got into the bed with me. I suddenly realized I was exhausted, but I couldn't go to sleep knowing he was here with me.

Percy sang softly into my ear and stroked my messy hair.

_I know it's hard, I feel it too_

_So don't bother faking_

_It doesn't matter what troubles you_

_I will help you take it_

_Here from the rain I shelter you_

_'Til the storm is ended_

_Fired as arrows, words untrue_

_But I'll defend..._

_Miss Pitiful you're so beautiful_

_I'm a light on, fall on me_

_Fall on me_

_Before the battle begins and until it's through_

_I'm like a barricade in between anything and you_

_So no matter how far, whatever it takes_

_You will make it through the day, I'm your barricade_

_("Barricade" By:Maddi Jane)_

I felt myself drifting off to sleep. I knew then and there that it would cause me mental and physical pain if he left me. If I didn't have him in my life.

And with those thoughts, I fell into the most peaceful sleep I have ever had.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! And PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	7. Brothers?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AHHHHHHH! I cannot believe I have 1600+ views! And thank you all sooooooo much for all the review, favs. and EVERYTHING! LOVE U ALL! Hope you like this chapter. Please REVIEW and happy reading!**

* * *

I woke up with Percy's strong arms around me and feeling happy for the first time in a long time. I turned around in his arms to see his face. Usually so serious and striking, was now so innocent, almost flawless.

He woke up, fluttering his beautiful eyes. "Ever heard of curtains? You put them over your window and cover the sun." He whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Well good morning to you too, ray of sunshine!" I joked. I wasn't a morning person either. "And I happen to like the warmth."

"Yeah well, I like beauty sleep better. How do you think I always look so tempting?" He asked flashing his pearly white teeth, over emphasizing the word 'tempting'.

"Come on." I sighed, getting up. "We are going to be late for school."

"Five more minutes!" Percy said, groaning into my pillow.

"You are so-"

"Undeniably and extremely sexy," Percy said finishing my sentence, taking the pillow off his gorgeous face. "I know."

* * *

Holding Percy's hand, I walked into school. The buzzing of people stopped as they saw us walk past them. Their eyes popped out of their heads, and their mouths dropped open.

"Percy." I asked

"Yeah?"

"Everyones starring." I said, feeling insecure.

"Maybe it cuz ur so sexy,babe."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him slightly.

"Ooo! Kitty has claws!"

I blushed and looked down until I saw Thalia's horrified face as we came into homeroom.

She yanked me away from him and stuck her tongue out at him before she left.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Uh... Hanging out with Percy. What does it look like I'm doing?" I didn't want to sound harsh, but I found her tone strangely offensive.

"Why are you hanging out with that thing with seaweed for brains?"

Now I was hurt.

"Okay, you don't know anything about Percy. Stop assuming he is someone he's not. Get to know him first would ya?" I snapped.

"I'm just looking out for you Annie. Don't get involved into his demented world."

"Don't tell me what to do. And DON'T call me Annie." I concluded, turning around and walking away from her.

How could she say anything about someone she doesn't know? To think. I thought we were actually becoming friends. It just proves who I can and can't trust anymore. It was foolish, stupid really, to think I could trust anyone anymore. I already have a shield around my heart, choosing who goes in, and keeping the ones that I already have in.

I sat down and opened my notebook with all my drawing in it. It was fun flipping through the pages, seeing how my draws matured over time. I taped the picture of the drawing I had shown to my mom so long ago into the book too.

I stared at the picture really hard, as if I did it hard enough, Mother would somehow come back.

I wanted to let go, not think about anyone or anything except my mother. I wanted to shut the world out, and focus on what I had left of her, but then I heard a loud slam on my desk.

"Annabeth Chase, just what do you think you are doing?" My aggravating math teacher, Mrs. Dodds, asked me. "I stood up in front of the classroom and called your names almost five times!"

"I-I'm sorry. I was distracted." I stammered.

"Don't let it happen again." She murmured under her breath, returning to her nest of papers that she calls her desk.

I sank down into my seat as I saw the class staring at me.

I searched the sea of faces frantically, looking for his eyes.

His eyes were concerned, as if they were saying: "_I'll kill Mrs. Dodds after class... what's wrong?"_

But I knew my stone, ash colored eyes were always unreadable, no matter how hard I try to communicate.

Giving up, I tore my stare from his and stared at the white board up ahead, ignoring the eyes that were watching me.

My good morning washed away just like that.

* * *

I felt bad that I had been so mean to Thalia this morning. It was true. She was only looking out for me.

I got my lunch and went up to 'her' table.

A guy dressing in all black was flicking pieces of bread at a lanky, curly brown-haired boy, passed out on it.

"Hi." I said uncertainly, building up my courage to ask her.

"Hey! What's up? Wanna sit?" Thalia asked.

I smiled. "Yeah! That be great." I sat next to her.

"Grover! Wake up!" She screamed in his ear. He jumped up so high his head almost touched the ceiling! I had to admit it was pretty funny. His small brown eyes were wide open, and I realized he had traces of a wispy beard on his chin.

"Gosh dang Thalia! What's wrong with you?" He demanded.

She raised her arms. "Don't look at me! Nico was the one throwing bread at you!"

He glared at Nico, who had thrown the bread over his shoulder, whistling suspiciously.

Grover rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Who's the new girl?" he quizzed Thalia.

"Hey! Don't be rude! This new girl has a name!" I said, laughing at his ashamed expression.

"Yeah it's Wise Girl." Nico said, stuffing his mouth full of mac and cheese.

I frowned. "Wise Girl?"

"Yeah. You're like the smartest one in the class, and you draw those buildings right?" He asked, chugging down some apple juice.

"Well, thank you but my name is Annabeth." I stated, embarrassed.

"Oh so you're Annabeth...," Grover began, "Aren't you the one dating that hot-shot Percy Jackson?"

I cleared my throat. "Uh yeah. You could say that."

Nico and Grover looked at each other and started bursting out laughing.

I stared at them, scared almost.

"Ugh don't mind them; they are just two big kids." Thalia said.

"HEY!" They said in unison, and started erupting into laughter again.

"So where _is_ your boyfriend? I would think he would have lunch with you." She wondered.

"Yeah... I wonder where he is." I said, starting to feel a little panic. He would never be this late. He would have told me first.

I got up, glanced at the time and thanked Thalia and the guys for letting me sit with them at lunch. It was already 12. Only 15 more minutes until Science.

I rounded the corner of the school until I got to his locker, when I saw Percy there pinned against the locker kissing a girl I recalled to be Drew, an Asian girl I remember from class.

My mouth dropped to the ground and I felt myself shatter into a million pieces. I was petrified, not being able to move.

When they finally stopped, and Percy saw my face, he looked broken. But I didn't care. All I knew was all my love for him was gone. Everything I knew and cared about him was gone.

I dashed out of the school, with him trying to catch up behind me, calling my name.

The sun from this morning was gone. All there were in the sky were thick grey clouds that lined the skies. Thunder was roaring, and rain poured down to the Earth below.

He caught up to me soon enough, grabbing me by my waist. He pushed his lips against mine, holding me there desperately.

I forced him off of me. "What the hell is wrong with you Percy?!" I screamed over the rumbling of the storm.

"I trusted you. I cared for you. I _LOVED_ you. And that was ALL for nothing. You didn't care about me. You NEVER cared about me. Was I just a toy to you Percy?"I asked him, with streams of tears running down my face.

"You know... I don't know what made me trust you in the first place. I'm just stupid enough to let another person hurt me. Like I haven't been hurt enough." I shrieked in his face.

"Annabeth you don't understand. I didn't-"

"Save it. I don't need your lies. No more."

"Anna-"

"Get out of my life PERCY!"

He reached to touch my face but I turned around, and started running in the other direction.

I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know what I was doing. But I never wanted to see him again.

I ran into the storm, the wind blowing me back.

I ended up sitting on the bench across from my house, feeling utter betrayal. The one time I had full trust in someone, the first time I loved someone...was a mistake. I sobbed until I fell asleep on the bench, completely exhausted.

* * *

When I woke up, from a frightening nightmare, I wasn't in the right room.

I took into account that the blanket was too thick and cottony, and the pillow was soft. So soft that it made my head sink down into it.

I thought of what happened before. I sat up to see a familiar face in front of me.

"How the heck did I get in here? And who are you?" I asked, suddenly feeling the terror run through me.

"I'm sorry." His deep voice stunned me. "I'm Jason." His electric blue eyes burned into mine. "I saw you passed out on the bench and I couldn't just let you freeze to death. It was 20 degrees outside." Jason explained.

"You look really familiar." I blurted out. "Have we met before?"

"I don't know. I do go to Goode High, though. Maybe you saw me around there somewhere."

"Yeah... I guess so..."I said, taking a look at the clock."

9:30.

"I need to be getting home, but thank you for letting me stay here."I said, trying to stand up but tripping like the klutz I am.

Jason caught me with his arms on either side of me. They made me feel safe. Like he could protect me from anything.

What was I saying? Haven't I got hurt enough to know?

I got out of his grip and started toward the door when I heard the door ring.

I followed Jason to the door opened door, letting out a sharp gasp, seeing the face of Percy Jackson.

Being completely paralyzed, I heard the two words I would never wanted to hear come out of Jason's mouth.

"Hello, brother."

* * *

**Again guys, thanks again so much! PLEASE REVIEW! And feel free to PM me! 3**

**PS: I know in the past, some parts of my previous chapters have seemed to be similar like the book Twilight... I am very sorry about that. I don't mean to make it sound like that so I'm trying my best to stay away from anything like it. Thanks for understanding!**


	8. Nothing Left

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMGGGGG GUYS! I am completely speechless with the response I got for my last chapter. Thank you so much! Love you guys! PLease keep reding and keep checking for updates. Thank you for 70 reviews, 2100+ views (Holy crap!) and all the people who followed my story! You guys are amazing! So yeah Please REVIEW and happy reading!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

_BROTHERS? HOW CAN THEY BE BROTHERS?!_ My mind screamed.

I watched Percy's face turn red as I stormed our of the house. Matt was right for once. I he wouldn't be there for me. I was only a toy. I closed my eyes and walked into my hell of a home.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Percy**

I gritted my teeth down as I saw my brother's smirk, letting me in my _own_ house.

"Home so soon?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"What the hell was Annabeth doing here?"

"The poor girl was lying on the bench outside," He said, circling around me, "I couldn't leave her to freeze!"

"I told you to stay away from her. You can do whatever you want. Just leave. her. out. of. it." I told him, staring into his hating blue eyes.

Jason doesn't even look like me. He has a blond buzz-cut and has piercing blue eyes. I don't know why he's chosen now of all times to come back to torture me.

Jason lives-or I guess _lived__-_in California. I did too. We used to be best friends, always teasing each other and playing sports and being just generally annoying like any other pair of brothers out there.

But then everything changed. Mason died and my mom kicked me out. I went with dad and they started fighting every night. I still remember waking up at 3 in the morning and hearing their screams, and glass shattered on the ground when I woke in the morning. Soon, they got a divorce and mom remarried.

Jason was devastated. He trusted me, and trusted my mom. And I lost Mason.

He was gone. He never wanted to see my face again. Now, that my mom was in the hospital because of the stroke she had recently, she sent Jason to come live with me and my dad for a while.

Isn't it bad enough that I already have the guilt and pain that I care year after year, knowing that I killed Mason. But we still fight, occasionally when ever we see each other. That was our only comfort. So, yeah, now we pretty much hate each other. What a perfect family we are, right?

"Oooh! Someone's pretty protective of the girl! Are you two a couple?" he asked tauntingly, as though he just knew that we had broken up.

My eyes flashed and I tensed.

"She's pretty. Her stormy eyes, her hair... you're lucky to have her, Percy. You seem yourself when you're with her... something I havent seen you act like..since mason died," he reminded me icily.

I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall. "YOU SAY ONE MORE THING ABOUT ANNABETH OR MASON AND I'LL-" I threatened.

"You'll WHAT?!" he asked, "I'm all you have left. You wouldn't ever have the guts to." He said through his teeth.

I let out a growl. I knew that what he said was true. He was all I had left.

I let him down and let out a sharp breath as he kicked me in my stomach, making me fall to the ground.

"And that was for _trying to_ threaten me." He said, walking off as if nothing happened to him. I gotta give him props. He's been a lot tougher than I remember when we were little kids.

* * *

_"Ready or not, here I come!" I screamed to the top of my lungs, and ran off, trying to find my best friend._

_I ran downstairs, and looked in the kitchen._

_"Mom, have you seen Jason?" I asked, sweetly._

_"You boys playing hide and seek?" Mom asked._

_"Yeah, have you seen him?" _

_"Now, if I told you, that would be cheating, wouldn't it?" My mom was always fair with any argument. She was the fairest person I knew._

_"Yes." I said, disappointment in my voice, and looked down. All of a sudden I heard the closet next to the fridge make a sound._

_I swung it open and Jason fell out._

_"Found you!" I chimed, a proud look on my face._

_"And I didn't even ask mommy!"_

_"Did too! I heard you ask her in the closet!" Jason stuck his tongue out at me._

_I blushed, embarrassed. "Okay, okay. Maybe I did. A little." I laughed._

_There was an awkward silence in the room, the only sound coming from the oven, cooking the roasted turkey._

_"Tag you're it!" Jason said, breaking the noiseless room and ran off._

_"I'm gonna get you!" I said back, racing off to catch him._

* * *

I sat up holding my head, trying to get it to stop spinning.

Jason was back.

Annabeth hates me.

I basically have no family besides my brother who hates my guts, because I accidentally killed my youngest brother that I loved more than my own life.

What is wrong with me?

I have nothing.

Nothing left.

I went up to my messy room and looked outside my window. Annabeth was sitting on her bed, writing something in her notebook.

I could almost feel my heart breaking. I let the curtain fall, covering the window.

Jason left almost an hour ago. That means he wont be back any time soon. I sat on my bed, throwing a football up into the air repeatedly. I took a look at the time. 9:30.

_Where could he be at this hour?! _I thought to my self.

All of a sudden something snapped. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.

I knew exactly where he was. And I wasnt going to like it.

* * *

**Jason**

I scowled at the ground as I left the house. Percy was such an idiot. He was trying to threaten _me_? At least I'm not the one who killed Mason. And I wasnt gonna let him forget it. He thinks that he can just find a girl to distract him from life? From the truth he's been hiding for almost more than three years now?

Yeah. I don't think so.

I wasn't going to let him get what he wants, even if he is my brother.

I walked up to Annabeth's doorway. She was pretty, the way her eyes light up every time she speaks, and the way she walks... I had to admit that.

_Stop it!_ I screamed to myself. I knew I couldn't really like her. I promised myself I can't. I'm only doing this to get revenge on Percy.

I stated that over and over again in my mind as I rang the doorbell, my heart beating out of my chest.

She opened the door and frowned,

"Jason?" She asked, in that hypnotizing voice of hers that could make anyone swoon.

"Hey," I said nervously, flinging my hand to the back of my neck, ",I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed pretty shaken up when you left."

Annabeth let out a dry laugh. "Yeah well, I didn't have the best day. But thanks for checking up on me. That means a lot." She smiled warmly.

"What happened?" I asked with fake sympathy. I had always been good at acting.

"Um... you wanna come in and hang out inside?" She asked. "It's really cold out there and it's getting late."

I smiled. Yeah that'd be great." I stepped inside the warm house.

"You want something to drink?"

"No. I'm good, but thanks. I'd rather hear what happened between you and Percy."

She sighed and sat down on the couch, with me sitting right next to her. Her blond curls got in her face, which was very distracting to me...

"I saw Percy kissing another girl today." She said quietly. "That's it."

"That's not just it, Annabeth. He hurt you." I tucked a curl behind her ear, seeing those ashy eyes. They were all-knowing, full of hurt and pain.

She let a tear drop and I caught it, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. I didn't know why, but I felt protective of her, even when I didn't want to. I wanted to keep her safe, and not let anyone in the world harm her.

I put my hand on her arm and looked into those radiating orbs. "I wouldn't ever hurt you Annabeth. Never."

I felt my self lean involuntarily. I tried as hard as I could, telling myself this was a lie. I couldn't deny it any longer.

My lips were only 2 inches away from hers as I realized what I felt.

I was in love with Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**OMG TWIST! LOL! But yeah I tried out the three point of views in this chapter. My other chapters wont be like that. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW and I'l give you all a virtual hug!**

**Yo guys! What is up?! And don't say the sky, because technically the sky is all around you. So HAH! Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, this is the one and only horse-crazy girl13! Thanks for reading Chubbypandaz awesome story! Also, would you all go and be even more darling by REVIEWING it? "I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE PERCY!" Sorry, I've got that song stuck in my head. ;) OMG I'm staring into a Clifford bobble head! HELP ME! WHY? I'm too old to die! Bye guys! We love you! (In a totally not stalkerish kinda way!) Again, I'm really hyper so sorry for the weirdo-ness. It comes from volcanoes! Sprinkles and ice cream and PEACE OUT!**

** ~Chubbypandaz and horse-crazy girl13**


	9. Burned

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you guys for all the support I have gotten, and thank you to all the people who have reviewed me, PMed me, favorited me, and my story! I cant believe that I got the most views I have ever gotten in a _day_ thanks to all the people who read this. Thanks for 2800+ views and 80 reviews! They really help me update faster and give me encouragement. You guys are amazing and please keep PMing me and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

My lips barely brushed his before I realized what I was doing...

What _was _I doing? How could I be so stupid? So vulnerable? How could I go just throw away everything I have protected inside me for all these years and give them to someone that I don't even know?

I pushed him away lightly as I heard the door knock furiously. I tensed, terrified it would be Matt. He hasn't been home for two whole days now. And I don't think he is going to _ever _come back.

Almost immediately, the door swung open, and Percy was standing in front of me.

His eyes were lifeless, his face like he had just awoken from the dead. His hair was messy, falling over his beautiful sea green eyes that were now dark, replaced with despair, and hurt.

"I have never seen someone so low." He spat slowly, making every word cutting through me. Jason's face was unchanged, maybe even bored.

"Even _for you."_ He told his brother, his tone was piercing, menacing.

Jason walked up to him. "Why would you care? Annabeth isn't _your_ girl any more...She was actually about to kiss _me_." He said cockily.

Percy looked at him for a while before he whispered, "I hope you _rot_ in hell."

Jason let out a small chuckle, his ominous laugh echoing through the house. "If I'm the one who gets there first." And with that, Jason hit Percy's shoulders as he strided out of the house, leaving it empty.

Percy's fists unclenched, his face turned solemn and he stared at me.

"Is what he said true?" He asked lightly.

I looked at my hands. "I-I-I...," I began," I don't know."

His mouth was half-open, and he was trying not to cry.

"Did you kiss Drew?" I asked slowly, scared I already knew the truth.

"No." That word bounced off the walls and into my head, echoing so loud that my head started to hurt.

I cringed at that word, and I my heart breaking into a million peices, shattering as a peice of glass. I felt a sharp pain of regret. I regretted that I ever hurt him. That I screamed at him. That I ever got in a fight with him.

"Oh my God, Percy..." I started.

"I don't need to hear it Annabeth." He snapped. "I know you love me. But it's obvious you have feelings for Jason too... and I don't want to be there when you make the choice."

He turned around and started heading toward the door.

"No, Percy." I begged. "Don't make me choose." I put my hand on his arm, trying to keep him there with me.

But he shrugged it off and left me there in my house as I stared into the never-ending void of darkness outside.

I sank down on my knees and let out a cry of anger and anguish.

It had to be my fault. It was my fault that I lost the only person I ever loved, and fell so easily for was my fault that my only parent that I had left was gone, because he didn't want me. Because I was a disappointment for a daughter. And it was my fault that I was sitting here, watching every person I ever cared about leave in every way thought possible.

I was absolutely done with this place. I've been hurt, abandoned, and seen so many people I love walk through that door and in one way or another ever come back. I fumbled with my hands, opening the drawer, trying to find a match.

_I'm done._ I thought, striking the match and watched it burst into flames.

**Percy POV**

I didn't care anymore. If Annabeth wanted Jason, let her have him. I knew I couldn't trust anyone anyway.

Even so, I couldn't leave her house. I couldn't leave her alone. Not like my sick excuse of a brother. I saw a single light flicker on in the living room, and I paused, my heart beating out of my chest. I knew exactly what she was going to do. I ran as fast as I could into the house and saw her holding a sinlge match, her face ghostly.

"Annabeth!" I cried. "What are you doing?!"

She turned to face me, her face white as snow. "I'm done Percy. I'm done here. I don't want to live here! Everything reminds of Mother, Matt; everyone who's ever walked through that door and NEVER came back!" She sobbed.

I could smell lighter fluid surrounding the house. She was planning to burn her house down!

"No, Annabeth don't. You don't know what you're doing right now. You need a home. You need to have a place to call home." I said calmly, trying to reason with her. One move and this house would light into flames, and there was nothing I could do about it.

The match continued to burn brightly, taunting the house with a bright dance.

"No I don't! I haven't had a home since Mother died. I don't need this!" She shrieked, picking up a picture of her family, of when they were together and threw it down onto the floor, smashing it completely.

"And I don't need this either!" She kicked her diary off the table, and into the wall, leaving a huge hole.

"And I sure as HELL don't need this!" Annabeth picked up one of Matt's beer bottles, still lying on the ground and threw it, missing my head by an inch.

The fire burned down all the way into her hand and she dropped it, with me stomping on it quickly to extinguish it.

Annabeth looked around, taking everything that she had just done. That she had just said. She fell onto her knees and held her head. "It hurts so bad!" She screamed. "Make it stop!"

"I don't want this life! I don't want it!"

I ran over to her and put my arm around her. "Shhh... Annabeth stop. I got you." I nuzzled into her hair, closing my eyes and singing lightly into her ear.

Whoa...  
Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
And only surrender will help you now  
The floodgates are breaking and pouring out

Here you are down on your knees  
Trying to find air to breathe  
Right where I want you to be again  
I love you please see and believe again

Here you are down on your knees again  
Trying to find air to breathe again  
Right where I want you to be again  
See and believe...

('Again' By: Flyleaf)

Annabeth cried and cried until she fell asleep to my arms. She needed me. I couldn't leave her now, no matter who or what she chooses. I can never leave her. And I couldn't let her leave me.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I woke up in my bed, with Percy lying next to me. I suddenly remembered the night before.

I totally broke. I had no idea what I was doing last night.

Slowly and as quietly as I could, I crept down the stairs, trying not to wake Percy. I saw the bottle and picture smashed onto the ground, pieces of glass everywhere.

_Shattered like glass_. I thought, laughing dryly to myself.

The diary was on the floor, pages ripped out and scattered through the house. The hole in the wall was deep, like all the scars that I could never take away.

I looked at the burnt match that was still lying on the floor. Maybe it would be easier. No one was here to stop me. One flame and all this pain would be gone. But I stopped myself, telling my head over and over that Percy was here, and I couldn't ever hurt him.

I slammed my fist into the wall, groaning in frustration. Frustration and anger.

I heard a click and a hatch fell open from inside the wall. Carefully, I walked over to the hatch and pulled it open, watching the dust fly into the air. It was a small music box, and with trembling hands, I turn the knob that made the ballerina in the middle turn.

I recognized the song, a song my mother used to sing to me every night to get me to go to sleep. I sang along with it faintly.

Without warning, right as the music stopped, the bottom of the box flung out, revealing a thin sheet of paper. So fragile, like it would break if you breathed on it. I picked it up as cautiously as I could, like handling a poisonous snake.

I started reading the scribble, but elegant writing that I recalled to be my mother's.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_You know I cannot stay with you forever. You know that God has a plan for each and every one of us on this Earth. And when our time comes, God will be there, waiting. This is why I am writing this to you._

I let out a shaky breath, realizing all this time, Matt was hiding this from me.

I shoved that thought aside and started reading again.

_If you have found this letter, then it means that I have passed on. But I only want to say this.__I love you more than everything on this Earth put together, Annabells. Don't you ever think otherwise. I want to stay with you forever and hold you in my arms. But that's impossibility. The world is a cruel place, Annabeth. And if you haven't found that out yet, then you will, in some part of your life. And if you have realized, I can't be there for you all the time, even though you want so desperately for me to be.__I want you to know that no matter what happens, I _**_am _**_always with you. Always. And even if you can't see me, know that I am there. If there was one piece of advice that I could give you for surviving this unfair life we have... it has to be to follow you heart. Where ever it takes you. I know you will always make the right decision. I know you are a beautiful, young, independent girl who will and can take on whatever challenge is thrown in her way. You will always be my Wise Girl. __I love you Annabeth. More than you could ever know._

_~Mother._

I folded the piece of paper as carefully as I could and smiled at the music box. She wasn't gone. Now I know. It wasn't her fault to leave me.

I closed the box and held it close to my chest, letting out a tear of joy for the first time since I was 8.

And with that thought, I put the music box onto my drawer next to my bed, smiling to myself.

It vanished when I realized what was gone. Or, _who_ was gone.

All gone, besides a single, crinkled note.

* * *

**I made Annabeth go a little crazy... LOL. So yeah, hope you liked it and PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! (Even if ur guest) :D**

**PS: I heard from a review that the breakdown was somewhat like the vampire diaries... that SUPER scary because I haven't gotten the chance to watch that episode...lol just to let you guys know! Sorry for the confusion?  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	10. Balloons

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Thank you soooooo much for 99 reviews! I couldn't believe the results! I'm amazingly happy and completely speechless! Thank you for letting me reach 3400+ views and all the people who favorited me. I know I've said this a million times but it means SO much and I love it when you guys review. So please keep reviewing! Happy reading!**

* * *

I scowled, confused, at first.

Where could he have gone? He just disappeared out of nowhere.

I picked up the note and shoved it into my backpack. I don't have time for drama right now. I still have to get to school.

I put my tangled hair into a pony tail and put on a purple mini dress as I stared at my pale face in the mirror. I looked like a ghost.

Sometimes I wish I could be one. That I could be with my mom.

"Wish me good luck." I said aloud, although I knew as well as anyone that nobody would reply.

Quickly, I ran down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar, scarfing it down without really tasting it.

Walking to school, I started thinking of Percy. But I promised myself that I wasn't going to read that note yet. Not until I see him to talk about it.

* * *

I made it to school, right on time, when the deafening bell rang. I flinched as I walked into class when I saw Percy.

He still had me mesmerized. No matter how many times I see him. His dark hair, perfectly straight, always fell in the right direction. He was always biting his lip, every time he got nervous.

Part of me wanted to be with him again, just to run into his arms and make everything alright again.

But I couldn't let myself. I will never let myself seem weak.

I sat down quickly and pulled out the note, anxiously, and read his surprisingly neat handwriting.

_Annabeth, I understand that you've been hurt in the past, and that it's hard to trust anyone. But you can't avoid it. You saw what happened yesterday. That will only get worse. You can't keep a lock on your heart, at least, not forever._

_Who says I can't? _I thought harshly.

_I know how hard it must be for you. I want to help. But that's impossible if you are going to prevent me from doing so.__  
__~Percy._

I looked up and saw him staring at me, sympathetically.

If there is one thing I hate more than being protected, is making me feel weak, like I'm pathetic. I watched my mother be engulfed by my old house, staring at the flames taunt me. I couldn't do anything. Pathetic. It was absolutely pathetic. I never wanted to ever feel that way again. And I wasn't going to start now.

_I don't need your help. And I don't need your sympathy. I don't need anyone. _I wrote on the sheet of paper and handed it back to him. We passed notes back and forth for the whole class period, our argument going something like this...

P- You didn't seem to say that when you needed my help yesterday. If it wasn't for me, your house and **you **would be ash now.

_Gosh I hated it when he was right._

A- So? I don't need someone feeling sorry for me. I don't need to make anyone make me feel more pathetic than I already am.

P- Don't EVER say that. You are NOT pathetic. Who told you that?!

A-No one. I just believe that I am.

P-That can't be true. What made you think that way?

It was creepy how he knew, like those sea green orbs could read anything, when the rest of the world saw nothing.

A- When my mom died...and I saw her be crushed by the building... I didn't do anything. I _couldn't_ do anything. I felt weak, and stupid, and pathetic. I _never_ want to feel that way again.

Percy hesitated before he started writing again.

P-It doesn't mean you are pathetic. God has a plan for everyone, and God had a plan for your mom.

I scowled at the paper, knowing that he was right.

A-Shut up.

He smiled at me, knowing he won.

P- I win.

A- Shut up.

P-Meet me tonight at the cemetery tonight next to your mom's grave. I need to talk to you.

A- Not. Funny. Percy. Whatever you need to talk about could be done now.

He raised an eyebrow as he read my sentence.

P- It's not a joke. Plus, we are surrounded by students, and a bird-like creature that calls herself a teacher. And you wanna talk now?

I rolled my eyes.

A-Alright. When?

P- Tonight. At 6.

A- K. I'll be there. But no tricks.

I heard him chuckle, then write something down.

P-Tricks?

I sighed, heavily, louder than I needed to.

A-Don't even ask.

* * *

I walked cautiously into the cemetery. It was always creepy at night, if I wanted to admit it or not.

Percy was there, holding two huge blank balloons, and two flashlights.

"I didn't think you were going to come." He joked.

I sighed and smiled. "Yeah, well, I didn't think I was going to either."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Very funny," he said sarcastically and handed me a balloon.

I looked at him weird. "What's this for?"

"Write a personal message for your mom on this. Then we will let it go and it will float to heaven!" He explained casually.

"That's sweet," I began, "But you know the balloons will pop right," I laughed.

"Shhhh! Don't ruin my fun!" He whined.

I snickered, as I watched him struggle to get the balloon to stay still.

"You need some help with that?"

"No." He said back, stupidly. He tried to counter me. "Are _you_ scared? We are at a cemetery. At night."

"No." I said weakly. All of a sudden, I heard an owl hoot and I jumped out of my skin. "Oh my Gosh!" I yelled into the night, and ran right into Percy's chest.

He laughed and put an arm around me. "Don't worry. I won't let anything hurt you." He said softly into my ear.

It was dark, but I knew he could see me blush crimson.

I grabbed the blue marker, only to hear him whine. "How come you get the blue marker," Percy pouted.

I rolled my eyes, throwing the marker at him and picking up the purple one.

He smirked at me, which made my heart almost stop.

I tried to ignore his stare, writing my note my balloon.

_Dear Mother, I don't know what to say. All I know is that I miss you. I miss your laugh, your guidance... everything. I wish you could be here with me right now. I may have said some things I haven't meant in the past. Done some things that I didn't mean to do. But that doesn't mean anything. And sure, life is hard. But I know you are there to watch over me. I love you.__  
__~Your Wise Girl, __  
__Annabells._

I smiled at the thought of this and watched Percy finish writing his note. It was funny how sometimes he looked like he could be in college, and other times, like a little kid.

He saw me staring and smile goofily at me. These were one of the times.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We just let go." He replied simply.

I closed my eyes, prayed to God that she would get my message, and let go of the balloon.

I watched it float upward, with Percy's side by side. I didn't look away until I couldn't see it anymore, when it went up with the stars, with my mom, where it belonged. "I love you." I whispered to the sky. And it seemed like the sky could hear me too.

I turned to Percy, who had his hands in his pockets, staring at the place where they had disappeared.

"You did this for me. Didn't you?" I asked.

He scanned my face and nodded, flinging his hand to his neck and biting his lip.

I stood up on my tippy-toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks." I whispered.

* * *

Percy gave me a ride home, both of us in complete silence.

Inside, I was beyond grateful that he did this for me. I still couldn't believe it.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, parked on the driveway.

I sighed, hesitating. He chuckled at my expression. "I'll be there. Don't worry." He stated.

I smiled and got out of the car, wanting for it to be quick, but of course I stumbled and caught myself, holding onto his car.

Percy snickered. "You okay?" He asked, clearly amused.

I stuck out my tongue at him, and he mouthed the word 'immature'. I didn't care, because for the first time in A LONG time, I felt happy. I felt like everything was back to normal.

I walked into my house, turning on the lights, and I saw Matt Chase, sitting on 'his' chair, glaring at me.

* * *

**Thanks again, and I hoped you liked it! Feel free to PM me, at anytime to talk and I'll get to you ASAP. Oh and please remember to review at the bottom! Love you guys! 3**

**Oh and I'm sorry I take so long to update because of school and everything. The reviews really help me and if you get any ideas, again, feel free to PM me and help! That would be awesome :) thanks guys, and sorry for taking so long to update.**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	11. Just a Dream

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO much for the 4000+ views and the 110+ reviews! I'm freaking out! Thanks to all the people who favorited me or this story, and I know you guys are tired of hearing this crap but I LOVE YOU GUYS and I'm giving you all virtual hugs! So yeah, Me and one of my best friends horse-crazy girl13 made another account called Together-Indestructible. We posted the frist chapter of our new story. Please check it out and tell us what you think in a review! **

**Anyway, Please review for this story too, and happy reading!**

* * *

I paused, scared out of my mind. I couldn't believe he actually came back! I thought he was out of my life forever.

"Well, well, well." Matt said coldly, putting down his bottle on the table. "Look who decided to come home."

I glanced at the time. 12:00.

'_Shit.'_ I cussed under my breath.

"What was that?" He hissed.

"Nothing." I cringed at his words.

"What happened around here?" Matt asked, suddenly, sniffing the air. "It smells like lighter fluid."

He saw the empty bottle, still on the table and I froze. "What did you use this for?" He asked.

"I was grilling something." I lied.

"How come I can smell it all over the house then, you filthy liar." He barked.

"I don't know." I said softly, so that only I could hear.

And that's when he saw the matches, spread all over the ground. He walked over to one, picked it up and smiled, showing his ugly, yellow teeth.

"You are a good liar Annabeth... but next time, don't leave evidence lying around." He whispered, in an ominous way.

I was paralyzed, and my heart was beating out of my chest.

"You were trying to burn _my_ house down?!" He screamed, instantly furious.

"No... I-I" I stammered, not being able to get a single or understandable word out.

"YOU WHAT?" He roared and put a hand around my neck, trying to choke me.

Coughing, I got a few words out.

"Mom. Wouldn't. Ever. Forgive you!" I finished.

He squinted at me and let me go, gasping for precious air.

"Why do you think I would care what Christina would think of me." He spat viciously, but I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Because you let me go." I responded quietly.

"I do what I want. I don't care what other people think." He replied pathetically.

I thought of Percy, when he used to have that attitude. I hated him more than ever, but couldn't help feel sorry for him. Denial. That's all Matt has been all these years. To think f it I ever saw him cry over Mother. I never saw him have any remorse or regret. Maybe he was gone.

I shook my head, trying to fight the thoughts that came to my head. He's still human. And every human can't help feeling. Everyone has emotions. And the worst one you could possibly have is denial.

"Maybe not anyone that is alive now." I said monotonously.

He made a growl and tried to throw his bottle at me, but I ducked, feeling the bottom slip across my head.

"Christina is gone. Why should I care about her anymore?" He demanded.

I stood up straight, but defensive, so I was ready to take any hit he would throw at me. But I was surprised. It's been a while since we've had an actual conversation without him abusing me in some way.

"But you do. And you know it."

"Even if I did, why the hell would you care?" Matt asked, wickedly. Words hitting me like the rain beating on my bare back.

"Because I'm still your little girl." I said, my voice choked with tears.

He stared at me for a while, examining my face. Then he went into a crazed laughter, bending over and straight up guffawing.

I just stared at him in a daze, gritting down my teeth.

"You?" He asked between laughs. "My daughter?" He wiped away a tear that appeared in his eyes from laughing so hard. It wasn't even a laugh. It sounded like a dinosaur's mating call.

"Never in my life would I call you my daughter." He finished, and walked into his pile of trash he calls his room and closes the door.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Denial. It's hurt him so bad he can't even look at me and call me his daughter anymore. Running upstairs, I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes again, not wanting to ever wake up again.

* * *

_Smoke. That's all I could see surrounding me. I walked into a meadow, flowers completely dead, all grey and wilted, like the color of my lifeless eyes._

_I was bare footed, and was walking toward a little pond in the middle of the meadow, the water a deadly still. I looked at the little girl staring at me. Her eyes were deadly, the color of ash. Her once blond, beautiful curls were covered with dirt and dust, and she wore rags hanging from her slender body._

_She mouthed 'help' and I fell back, screaming, scooting back as far as I could away from that lake._

_All of a sudden, I saw Percy across the pond, staring at me. I felt his beautiful emerald gaze, rest on mine. But this was different. His face was cold and hard, eyes barring into my soul. I gasped, backing away slowly. I wanted to leave this place._

_Turning around, I saw Jason, only a few feet in front of me. His face was warm and friendly, the kind I so desperately needed right now._

_"Jason, I'm so glad to see you..." I started, and that's when I saw Percy, come from behind and touch him, and all the life in his face also drained at a single touch._

_"No!" I screamed, wanting to see some kindness, just one little smile or a word, saying it's going to be alright. But there was no life in their faces. The eyes were smoldering and bright, but had an ominous, deadly gleam in them._

_I backed up all the way to the edge of the pond, hearing the refection of the girl chanting over and over again. "Join me. Join me. We can be together. _Forever._ Join me..."_

_"NO! I'll never!" I shouted at the reflection, throwing a rock to make it disappear, but the reflection didn't leave._

_I started running, as fast as I could away from the pond, when someone's voice came from behind._

_"It's okay. I'm here, and I won't leave you." A too familiar, soothing voice said._

_I turned around on one foot, scared to peek at the face._

_"Hello, Annabeth." The person said._

_"...Mother?" I asked, facing her completely._

_"Annabeth!" Mother said, surprised and approvingly. "What's happen to you?" She exclaimed._

_I looked down at my body, seeing bruises from where Matt had striked me. As much as I wanted to tell, I couldn't bring myself to. "I don't know." I lied._

_"Here, let me see it." She said, trying to reach for my stomach. But something deep inside told me something was wrong. This wasn't right._

'_Don't let her touch you,' I heard the voice say._

_I dodged her touch easily. "What's wrong Annabeth?" She asked me. "Why won't you let me take care of you?" Her voice got too harsh, too demanding to be Mother's. Come to think of it, she NEVER called me Annabeth, only when she had to. It was always Annabell._

_She tried to touch me again, and I pulled away fast. "Get away from me." I said, using a baneful tone, but I know you could hear the pure fear in my voice._

_Mother's face changed, her grey eyes now red, like the fire that caused her death. "You're smart, Wise Girl." 'Mother' snapped, smirking._

_Then all the emotion drained from her face, only the smirk left in place._

_"Not smart enough." She whispered dangerously._

_And with that, she charged at me._

* * *

I woke up, flinging my body forward, convulsing in terror. Could it be true? That there was that side of Mother I never knew?

And that Percy and Jason were only using me, the tortured little girl that stared back at me, wanting me to join her?

I shook my head, clearing it of any thoughts. I was being ridiculous. Mother wouldn't ever do that. I concluded that it was just my insecure conscious, driving me insane, even in my sleep. It was 3:00 in the morning, I realized, when a nightmare came to life.

I heard my phone ring, a blocked number at 3:00 in the morning! But my curiosity got the best of me and I picked it up, holding it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked in a rough voice, surprised at the sound of it.

"I know your dirty little secret Annabeth," The voice responded. "So you better listen closely."

* * *

**Again, hoped you enjoyed! _Please_ review (Even the guest) and feel free to PM me anytime!**

**PS: Remember to check out me and horse-crazy girl13's story called "Hidden Secrets!" The pen name is Together-Indestrucable**

**PSS: Dont forget to review below! **

**I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	12. Blackmail

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! You guys have to be the best people in the world! Thank you SO much for 5000+ views! I can't belive it! I feel like I'm in a huge dream! And thanks for the 120+ reviews. They really really really REALLY make me happy reading all of them. They also really motivate me to make the chapters faster. Again, THANK Y'ALL SOOO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING, and _please_ review below! Happy reading! Luv ya guyz! :D**

* * *

I held my breath, waiting for the voice to respond, but it never did. It was just the sound of even breathing.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"Listen closely, 'Wise Girl'," the deep voice said chuckling ominously. "I know about your mom and dad. I know the things he does to you. One click of a button and I send everyone in the entire school your little secret." I gasped, almost dropping the phone.

I couldn't let anyone know about dad. About how he abused me like that. They would throw him in jail. Or even worse. And even though I hate him with all my heart, I can't let that happen. I can't let the girl that I've been hiding all these years show. That girl was the girl from my dream. And I wouldn't _ever_ join her. Not in my lifetime.

"What do you want?" I asked huskily.

His voice laughed dryly. "Getting anxious are we?"

I asked again, harsher clenching my teeth down on my lip so hard it started bleeding. I felt the metallic rust of blood on my tongue.

"What. Do. You._ Want_?"

"I want you to meet me where Percy first took you to-the beach a couple blocks away. At 7:00 pm. Don't be late."

Anger pumped through my veins. "How do you know about Percy?" I asked, my tone venomous.

"I told you. I know everything." His frightening tone said simply. "I know you love him, and that you would do anything to save him. And I also know you will do anything you can to save anyone you love."

"What ever you do. Stay _away_ from Percy. He has nothing to do with this!" I cried.

"Does he?"

And the phone went dead.

I threw it across the room, sobs convulsing my whole body.

What is going to happen to me? Who is this person? What does this person want me for and why?

I tried lying down, going back to sleep. But my dream still haunts me, remembering that little girl in the pond, asking me to join her.

Tossing and turning, I finally passed out when the daylight hit the horizon, into a restless sleep.

* * *

I woke up, with perspiration dotting my forehead. My breathing was uneven, like I had just been running a marathon. All my limbs were shaking uncontrollably as I remembered flashes of my dreams before.

They were broken so I couldn't understand most of it, but I saw flashes of despair and fire. Fire everywhere, every time I closed my eyes.

Tears flowed as I made my way to the school, realizing suddenly I had slept through the whole morning. I'll just tell them that Matt took me out for something. They believe anything I will say about him because he's the head chief of the police of this tiny city. If anyone says one word that pisses him off, he can throw them in jail. I wonder why he never took me there. Maybe it was because people would find out, and fire him.

After all, a man's fake reputation is all he has.

I arrived at the beach, after a while of walking. It was unchanged, but without Percy, it was cold and barren, kind of like how my heart feels. The clouds were almost black, so full of rainwater. It looked like it couldn't hold even one more drop. I took off my shoes, and started walking on the chilling sand. It was rough under my feet, like sandpaper rubbing on my skin.

The atmosphere was strangely bitterly cold, colder than it really should be for late February.

I dared to take a peek at my clock, fastened like a snake on my arm.

6:59 and counting. 50, 51, 52, 53...

As soon as the hand moved on the clock, the stranger appeared. He was appearing out of the fog and mist, westward from me.

He had a balloon in his hand. My balloon.

I inhaled sharply as I saw him standing 10 feet away from me, a dark cloak covering his face. Looking up, all you could see were eyes; striking blue ones, bluer than the ocean it's self.

"Who are you?" I asked, softly, but loud enough for the stranger to hear.

"You are a very smart girl, Annabeth... but you are very lousy at leaving your evidence behind." There was that statement again. _Leaving evidence behind._ I glared at the face, even though I couldn't see it. I could see the glimmer of their teeth, as he threw the balloon on the ground, like a piece of trash, only a couple of feet from me. It was close enough for me to bend over and pick it up, but I wouldn't let my gaze leave his.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded. "And how do you know anything about me?"

"I have my ways... In addition, _what_ I want you for, and _what I want you to do_ are two different things, Ms. Chase."

I grimaced at my last name. It was Matt's. I don't understand why I haven't changed it. Probably was because I couldn't.

"What do you mean?" I asked, the wind picking up, and the waves got higher. The ocean seemed to act with my mood.

"What I mean is," the stranger said, his voice impatient, "I want Percy Jackson gone. Out of your life."

Gone.

That one word echoed throughout the whole beach. My mind couldn't comprehend.

"W-w-what are you t-talking about?!" I stuttered. 'I-I-...HE can't just leave! I won't. I won't let him leave me!" I said loudly. My voice filling the air.

I couldn't see his face, but I could see his shoulders, shaking furiously, laughing at me. "W-w-what are you t-talking about? I'll never let him leave me!" His voice mocked, still laughing like a buffoon. Cold-hearted and uncaring.

"You won't make me," I stated.

He stood, up straight now, his eyes turning a darker blue. "I knew you would say that...that's why I came prepared."

"With what?"

He chuckled. "You _will_ do what I ask." He said, smugly.

"And how are you so sure about that?" I countered.

The stranger threatened, "Because if you care about Percy, then you will."

My eyes went large as I heard the roaring thunder explode from above, and the heavy clouds unleashed their terror, showering us both with the freezing water.

My voice became soft, "What do you want me to do?" I asked, knowing I have lost.

"Good girl. Your mother has raised you right!"

I clenched up my fist, fighting the urge to kill him, because that is another battle I would lose. "I asked you a _question_." I spat.

"You will tell Percy you don't love him. That you never did. You want him out of your life and to never see him again."

My mouth was gaped open, and I stared at the sand, not knowing what else to do.

"You will do this in front of the school, where everyone can see. Including me."

"And if I do this," I said, my voice cracking, "Percy and Matt will be okay?"

He shrugged."It depends. Yes, if you keep up your end of the bargain. If you don't... that a different matter." He finished darkly.

"Why? Why are you making me do this?" I shrieked, the tears starting to leak out of my eyes.

He had a sharp gleam in his eye as he responded. "Let's just say I have some unfinished business, and you are the first part of it."

I knew I was going to cry. But I will not give this stranger, the satisfaction and pleasure to see me weak. To cry.

"I expect to see you tomorrow, Wise Girl. In front of the school after classes."

I nodded my head, afraid that if I say anything, I will lose it.

"Good." He stated, his sparking, unnerving teeth showing again. "See you around...Mrs. Chase." He turned around on one foot and with that, the lightning flashed uncontrollably in the sky, thunder rumbled as loud as I have ever heard it. Wind blew viciously, like a knife cutting my skin.

He vanished, from the spot he was in only a few seconds ago. Leaving me standing on my two bare feet, feeling more alone than ever.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review below! Sorry for this chapter. I dont feel like it was my best one. Feel free to PM me, or leave suggestions, comments, or idea in reviews, or PMing!  
You guys are absoutly amazing! Take as many cookies as you want! ;)**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Oh and I almost forgot! Please check out me and horse-crazy girl13's account: Together-Indestructible. It would really mean a lot to us! Thanks! And dont forget to also review below!**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
V**


	13. Second Chance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG Thanks for the 6000+ views! You guys are amazing! Thanks for all the favorites and reviews (130+) AHH! Freaking out about that btw :D Feel free to PM me anytime, and leave your sugestions and thoughts at the bottom with a review!**

**But yeah this is a pretty depressing chapter in the beginning... just to let you know. So yeah PLEASE review! You dont know how happy I get when I read them. **

**Anywho, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Cathy and her Grandma, who just pasted recently. I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for your lost and know that I am praying. Me and horse-crazygirl have made a one-shot also dedicated to you on our account together called : Together-Indestructible so please check that out.**

**Again, I Love you guys, Happy reading!**

* * *

I sat in my bed staring out the window. Rain was still pouring, streaming down the windows like an endless river.

I shuddered, wrapping the blanket tightly around my fragile body, feeling breakable as glass.

Listening to the radio softly, the wind blew all around me, and the trees swayed to the rhythm of the rain hitting the roof, trying to break in.

I realized...What if I didn't have to make the choice? Because I knew that I would hurt someone either way. Anyway I chose. What if I could just end it here? I wouldn't have to deal with pain. I wouldn't have to know what suffering truly meant.

No more pain.

No more Matt.

No more life.

I don't want to lose anyone anymore. I can't take another loss. And if my life is the sacrifice, then so be it.

I went to the bathroom and rummaged through the wooden cupboard for some medicine. With trembling hands, I searched the cabinet frantically until I felt the bottle of cold pills.

I took one out of the bottle and stared at it.

This is it.

No turning back.

"Please forgive me, Lord." I whispered before I put the first pill in my mouth.

I swallowed as many pills as I could, before I got so sick that I knew I could take another one without throwing up. It should have been enough because I started feeling the effects.

I got into my bed, holding my diary and closed my eyes, hopefully for the last time.

The radio was playing softly, like a lullaby or a farewell song.

Dry lightning cracks across the skies  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes  
Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma  
To wash the sins out of that house  
There's not enough wind in Oklahoma  
To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away  
'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
Blown away

( 'Blown Away' By: Carrie Underwood)

I let a tear escape before I passed out, letting go of the light.

* * *

_I ended up back in the same place where I first saw that little girl._

_But this was different. The little girl was gone, but replaced with an independent looking girl, her full, beautiful grey eyes shining in the sunlight. Her golden, silky locks were cascaded down her back, and she had a lovely inviting smile on her face._

_I was about to smile back, but then the face went dead. "Why?" She cried. "Why would you do this?" She screamed, gripping her head, like she had a horrible headache._

_I tried to reach into the pond to help her, but the girl was gone. _

_But I knew better. I had to get out of here. _

_I ran. _

_I ran until my legs couldnt carry me anymore. This wasnt heaven. And it wasnt hell. So w__here was I?_

_I stopped when I saw my mother, in front of me._

_"Mother!" I exclaimed. And ran into embrace. I knew this was her. I could feel her love and warmth radiating from her heart, unlike the demon that was in my nightmare._

_"Annabells, what did you do?" She asked sweetly, but with a tone of disappointment._

_"I don't wanna live anymore Mother. I wanna be with you!" I said, crying tears of joy. She was finally here. Back with me._

_"No, no, no honey! This isn't right. God still has a plan for you. You've got your whole life laid in front of you! You can't just end it now!" She chastised, but not so that I would be hurt._

_"But what's the point of living out his plan if you aren't there to be with me?" I asked, sobbing hysterically._

_"Shh..." Mother said, stroking my hair. "It's okay. Annabeth, I was always with you. Always. I'm always watching over you, even though you never see me. I'm always there. In your heart."_

_She placed her tender hands over my heart, and hugged me tightly._

_"I don't want to see that girl in the pond anymore." I said cracking, still shaking from my tears._

_"And you wont." She promised. "That girl is the girl who was there long before. Weak, unreliable and emotionless." She spat._

_"You on the other hand my dear," She began lifting up my chin so that our gazes locked on each other's stormy orbs._

_"You are more than you ever will know. I see a courageous, compassionate, successful young woman who has not even lived yet. Not even experience love." Mother said sadly. "Please Annabells, do this for me. You know it's the right thing to do." She pleaded._

_I wiped my tears away and gave her a tight squeeze before waking up, feeling her warmth be ripped away from me, leaving me empty._

* * *

I sat up gasping for air. The pills didn't work.

_They didn't work! _I realized, and gave a sigh of relief.

God has given me a second chance. To make things right again. And now I have to do what is right-to say goodbye to the only person I have loved.

I walked to the school, quickly, afraid I would miss Percy there. But he was waiting for me, with a bright smile on his face;his jade-like eyes shining brightly.

Hey Annabeth." He said charmingly before pulling me into his snug embrace.

I pushed away slightly. "Percy I need to-"

"Before you say anything, Annabeth, I wanted to give you something." He interrupted.

"I know you've been going through a rough time and I just wanted to give you this to remember us by." He said smiling nervously, opening a box revealing the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen in my whole life.

It had an 'A' on it, with little charms that dangled slightly when he held it up. He put it around my neck and I touched it carefully, afraid that it would somehow break.

"Percy." I stated again.

He turned to see my troubled, silvery eyes. "Yeah?"

"I'm...I'm sorry." I said, not knowing how to respond.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused, his eyebrows furrowing.

I took off my necklace and put it back into his hand, and closing his fingers over it until I couldn't see it's beauty anymore.

"Annabeth," He asked, "What are you doing?"

I whispered softly and slowly, looking into those eyes the whole time. "I can't be with you anymore Percy."

I felt eyes turn and stare, knowing that one of them was my black mailer, coming to make my life hell.

The gleam in his eyes turned dead, and he looked at me with despair.

He opened up my clenched hand and put the necklace in it, turned around and walked away.

I held back a tear, and looked up to see the guy in the black, mysterious cloak again, staring at me with those sapphire-like eyes. I still couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling, seeing that I have completed my job.

I turn around and ran home, surprised that no tears were coming. I couldn't seem to cry. I felt a sharp pain in my head,and I dropped to my knees. It felt like my head was burning, and my vision was giving out.

God gave me a second chance, but with a warning. I shouldn't have taken life for granted. It was a gift that I didn't hold precious enough.

But then realization sunk in, before my body gave out.

I have just hurt Percy Jackson: The only person I cared for in this whole entire, messed up world.

And with that, I collapsed onto the cold, hard ground, with Percy's necklace still in my hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And please make my day (or night) :D by pressing the radical review button below ;) Luv ya guys!**

**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**V**


	14. Gone

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG GUYS YOU ARE AMAZING! 6700+ views? And 140+ reviews? I'm giving you all virtual cookies and hugs! (::) (::) (::) :D Thanks for all the people who are following this story and everything.**

**Anyway, I have a pretty bad case of writers block right now so if that explains anything. But yeah feel free to PM me with any ideas on how you want this story to go, or write them in a review. Both are SUPER welcome! (Even the Guest) cuz I love hearing your ideas. I hope you guys enjoy and PLEASE review at the bottom! You are the best people in the world!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up with a bright light shining down on me. At first I thought I had made it to heaven, but then I felt the sharp pain in my head and I winced at the pain.

This was not heaven. And if it was, I wanted to go back to the hell I was already living in.

I felt someone squeeze my hand gently, tearing my away from my dark thoughts. "Annabeth. You okay?" The voice asked, full of concern.

"Percy?" I mumbled, wanting so desperately to see his face. My vision started focusing, and I saw Jason, sitting there, staring at me with those compelling crystal blue eyes.

I remembered the night he just left me and Percy, using me like the senseless fool I am. I should have known better.

I jerked away my hand, scowling at him.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I spat, my grey eyes clouding over.

"Annabeth," He began, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have-"

"Used me?" I interrupted, "And then left me to rot in my own house? Yeah. I don't need to hear it. Matt already does that. Every day of my life."

"I know you've been hurt, but Percy-"

"Don't 'Percy' me. He wasn't the one who hurt me. He tells me everything, and he actually cares about me."

His eyes went dull for a moment.

"Does he?" He asked ominously.

I felt a chilling go down my spine as I heard those two familiar words.

'Does he?'

But I pushed that thought out of my mind. Jason may be arrogant, and untrustworthy, but he wouldn't threaten me that way the stranger did.

I clenched my hands together, trying to remember something I've lost. I know that I had it with me when I passed out.

Then I stared at my hands, wide-eyed.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, freaking out, getting up out of the bed.

Jason took a step back, his eyebrows furrowing. "What wrong?" He asked alarmingly.

"The necklace! It's gone!" I cried, throwing the pillows off the bed, breaking the vase behind me.

He ran over to me. "Annabeth, calm down." He said, gesturing me to sit down.

I glared at him, snapping my neck up from where I was searching. "Don't _EVER_ tell me to CALM DOWN!" I shrieked, throwing one of the pillows at him.

He dodged it easily, and took my arms-holding them still.

"Let go!" I demanded, slamming my fists on his chest.

"Look at me, Annabeth." He begged softly.

I closed my eyes, refusing to look into his eyes.

"Annabeth." He said, harsher and his grip got harder. Afraid he was going to hit me, I opened my watery eyes, staring into his.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, letting go of me. "But you need to know it's gone. Percy is gone."

I paused at that word.

Gone? He can't be gone.

"No he isn't." I argued, my voice shaky, part of me knowing what he was saying is true.

He hugged me tightly, burrowing my head into his neck.

This felt wrong. I knew deep down that something was wrong. But logic wasn't on my side. I couldn't refuse either way.

I inhaled his strong scent, almost bursting into tears.

"Come on." He said softly, carrying me out me out of the hospital and into his car-bridal style. I would have resisted, but there was not enough of me right now to be strong. I was empty. I let my head go limp on his shoulder, feeling the relaxing sway of his walk. It was incredible how safe I felt in his arms, unlike when I was with Percy. When I was with Percy, I felt alive, like I could do anything. It was always dangerous with him, always on the edge.

But with Jason, it was another thing. I was shielded guarded from anything that could harm me. I longed for someone to protect me the way he did. I never had someone to do so for me.

The ride home was calming-allowing me to forget the world even existed around me. Sometime I forget that. I forget that there are other people out there. I sometimes feel like there is no one there. It's like my world has its own little bubble and nothing can disturb it.

As I got home, I sighed walking up to my room with Jason walking close behind. For some reason, I'm still exhausted, even though I had a solid 12 hours of sleep.

Silently, I got into bed, with Jason lying next to me. I felt a twinge of regret, remembering the times with Percy here.

_Percy's not here anymore. He's not going to be here anymore._

I repeated to myself over and over again, trying to get it to comprehend.

"Jason?" I asked my voice completely dry.

"Hmm?"

My voice dropped to a whisper. "Why did you leave?"

He sighed before answering my question.

"I knew you wanted to be with Percy. It was always Percy. So I let you have him. I couldn't stand watching you be with him. So I left." He answered honestly.

"But-" I began

Jason stopped me. "Shhh... It doesn't matter now Annabeth. Go to sleep."

The last thing I remember before wandering off to sleep was feeling his warm lips on my forehead, and I knew something then and there.

No matter how much I deny that I don't want his company, I knew deep down I needed it, and I needed _him._

**Jason's POV**

I got up silently, trying not to waken Annabeth. I stared at her for a moment. She was undeniably pretty, even asleep. Her even breathing was absolutely adorable, enough to make you go crazy. It was unbelievable how much she could have an effect over me.

I snuck downstairs, glad that her father was at work.

That was a sentence said that too soon. I heard the doorknob rattle and I shot myself for being so clueless. It was already 6 o clock... of course he would be home. I ran around the stair case and hid.

The door swung open, hitting the wall, making the whole house shake.

"I'm home!" He bellowed with a wicked smile on his face.

He waited there for a minute, waiting for his slave-I mean Annabeth to come down and do his deeds. But she never came.

He grumbled to himself, something about Annabeth being a lazy bitch, while I held my breath, praying to God that I wouldn't be caught.

When he was fully upstairs, I made a dash for the back door but I knocked over the coat rack doing so.

I cursed silently to myself.

I heard footsteps shuffle rapidly, descending down the stairs.

"Who's there?" Matt screamed, but there was no answer.

He pulled out his slick black gun and cocked it. I cringed at the sound.

But I was smarter than that. I threw some coats into the kitchen, trying to distract him so I can make a run for it.

Like the stupid ape he is, he looked in the kitchen, shooting the bullet into the wall. I was outside, running as fast as my legs could carry me.

When I got into my house I slammed the door close, breathing like I just saw a ghost.

Percy was just sitting there, looking at the wall, completely miserable.

Perfect.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen, looking at him like he was a meal.

"What?" He asked viciously.

"What's up with the attitude?" I asked, innocently, getting a soda from the fridge.

"Just leave me the hell alone Jason." He threatened, whispering harshly.

I saunted toward him, reaching into my pocket and pilling out the bracelet he gave Annabeth.

He stared at it dreadfully, looking like he could welcome death himself.

"Annabeth wanted me to give that to you." I said smug, patting his shoulder affectionately.

Percy didn't take his eyes off of the necklace, like he was afraid it was going to disappear into thin air.

I took a sip of my drink, and started to walk out of the room, feeling completed.

I turned on one foot to see my brother's horrid face once more.

"Oh and Percy? Clean up this mess you made. Dad wouldn't like it when he gets home."

And with one last sip of my drink, I threw it on the floor in front of him and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Thanks again and _Please_ review below! Chubby pandaz and lollipops and peace out! :D**


	15. Memory Lane

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG GUYS! I am absolutely speechless! The response for my last chapter was really amazing! Thank you all soooo much for 7600+ views and 155+ reviews! Please keep it up! You guys are so awesome! **

**Anywho, please review! And I hope you like it!**

**PS: We don't know who the stranger is yet so remember to keep reading! Oh and also- don't worry to all the Percybeth fans. It's on hold right now but I promise you that this IS a Percybeth story!**

* * *

I woke up, gasping for air, looking around my room frantically. Jason was gone.

_Like he always is._ I thought to myself wickedly and got up. Why should I be surprised?

I peeked at my calendar, sighing a sigh of relief. It was finally the weekend.

The phone rang loudly, destroying the silence. I looked over at my phone hesitating.

_What if it was that stranger again? I couldn't hurt anyone anymore. I'd rather die._

Hands trembling, I checked the phone. It has been two days since I've seen that stranger. Thankfully, it was a false alarm, only a text from Thalia, worrying where I was. 18 texts to be exact and 5 phone calls.

I rolled my eyes at nothing and started texting her back.

"Don't worry. I've just been sick." ~Annabeth.

I was glad it was over text. I wasn't a very good liar. Even a stranger could read my face like a book. I'd probably be better off with writing 'I'm lying' across my forehead.

My phone rang almost as instantly as I sent the text.

"God Damn it Annabeth! I was getting worried about you! I thought you died or something! :( "~Thalia

I smirked. Classic Thalia.

"I wish. Hah. But I promise Ill make it up to you tomorrow. How about hitting the mall or the park or something?" ~Annabeth.

As soon as I sent that text I regretted it. I hated going to the mall... I hated going anywhere period.

"YAY! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) The mall it is!"~Thaila

Dang that was a lot of smiley faces.

"Ok. I'll see you at 12:00 tomorrow. Maybe we could go eat lunch before." ~Annabeth.

"Yeah sure! Want to invite Percy to come?" ~Thalia.

My face darkened as I got the text. I decided to ignore it.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." ~Annabeth.

"? Bye." ~Thalia.

Thank God she chose to ignore it. I couldn't handle another break down.

Sitting down on my bed, I ran my fingers through my knotted curls.

_What to do?_ I thought, dying of boredom.

A thought hit me just then. All that time, I've been hanging out with Percy. And now that he's gone...

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears. I decided to go take a jog. I had to clear my mind of everything.

I put on my shoes, grabbing my guitar onto the way and started jogging down the street to a place where me and my mom used to always go when we needed sometime alone. I scowled at the fence blocking my away for a moment. It was like a barrier, a shelf trying to block me from any happiness, any joyful memory I've ever had. The neighborhood had it put up right after Mother died. I shook my head, clearing my jumbled thought and jumped over it quickly. That fence wouldn't ever hold me back.

The place was just like I remembered it.

The front the cave was a little worn from the erosion, but I could still feel the love, the promises that Mother made me here.

Closing my eyes, I thought of the warm memories of the past, as I walked through it and ended up in a beautiful clearing.

* * *

_"Close your eyes honey! It's going to be a surprise."_

_I pouted. "Okay..." I said, putting my hands over my eyes, but spreading my hands apart so slightly that I could sorta see the opening._

_She led me carefully into the destination, feeling the darkness surrounding me._

_"Mother?" I asked, my tone turning terrified._

_She stroked my shoulder reassuringly._

_"It's okay, I'm right here." She whispered, hugging me tightly, still leading me._

_I felt the light around me again as we exited, and I heard my feet crunching into the ground. I was bouncing with anxiousness, feeling the cold air nipping at my nose._

_The words from that song ran through my mind._

_"Jack Frost nipping at your nose..."_

_"Okay!" I heard mom say, "Open your eyes!"_

_At first, all I saw were huge masses of white and blue swirls, gently tumbling from the sky._

_I took a big breath and let it out, inhaling the chilly air. I saw the little cloud of fog appear and then disappear just as fast as it appears._

_"Mommy! Look!" I exclaimed, amazed by the littlest things. I breathed again, seeing the cloud emerge and vanish. "I'm a dragon!" I said, laughing, running around breathing and watching it escape into the atmosphere._

_She laughed her musical laughgter, like a familiar song I knew well._

_Mother sat down and patted the seat next to her, gesturing for me to come._

_I sat down, watching her closely._

_Lying down, she said, "Swing your arms and legs back and forth, honey."_

_I did what I was told, smiling the whole time. I loved the feeling of the soft snow against my skin._

_I got up and looked at what I did. It looked like an imprint of a creature, with wings. "It's called a snow angel!" Mother exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts._

_"It's beautiful..." I whispered, falling into my mother's cozy embrace._

_Shivering, I started getting cold. I didn't notice how bitterly cold it was before. Mother seemed to notice and wrapped a baby blue blanket she brought around the both of us._

_I yawned and leaned against Mother's chest, feeling her even heartbeat._

_She started humming a beautiful melody, which she started singing soon. It seemed like all the animals had stopped to listen to her sweet melody; even the wind and snow stopped falling._

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do And I've gotta like it or not.__  
__She's got dreams too big for this town.__  
__And she needs to give 'em a shot. Whatever they are...__  
__Looks like I'm all ready to leave.__  
__And nothing left to pack.__  
__Ain't no room for me in that car.__  
__Even if she asked me to tag along. God, I gotta be strong__  
__She's at the startin' line of the rest of my life. As ready as She's ever been. Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes. The prize is hers to win__  
__She's waitin' on my blessings. Before she hits that open road. But baby get ready, get set, don't go._

_("Get Ready, Get Set, Don't go" By: Billy Ray Cyrus)_

* * *

We spent the rest of the day in each other's arms, talking about our day, or lives. Mother shared things that she never even shared with Matt, or anyone in her entire life. She trusted me more than anyone. More than her own self. And now she's gone, only the clearing for me to remember her by.

I walked into the clearing and sat down on a pile of rocks, getting out my guitar. The snow was almost completely gone, and the grass was starting to grow in patches again.

"This is for you, Mother." I whispered, and started strumming lightly.

You tucked me in, turned out the light.  
Kept me safe and sound at night.  
Little girls depend on things like that.  
Brushed my teeth and combed my hair.  
Had to drive me everywhere.  
You were always there when I looked back.  
You had to do it all alone. Make a living, make a home.  
Must have been as hard as it could be  
And when I couldn't sleep at night.  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me...  
Caterpillar in the tree. How you wonder who you'll be.  
Can't go far but you can always dream.  
Wish you may and wish you might. Don't you worry, hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day...Butterfly fly away

('Butterfly Fly Away' By: Miley Cyrus)

* * *

**Percy POV**

I woke up, groaning loudly as I heard Jason scream my name.

It wasn't exactly my name either. It was more like " Wake up jackas*!"

Oh, I felt so loved.

Heavy sarcasm.

I hurried down the stairs where my dad and Jason were waiting for their breakfast. Believe it or not, I was the only one who could cook. In the whole house.

"Oh you boys and your jokes. I will never get teenagers..." My dad mumbled to himself.

"Yep!" Jason added, "_Jokes._" He smiled a genuine smile at me, but his eyes were fake, those deadly blue eyes piercing into you.

I rolled my eyes and cracked three eggs onto the stove, rubbing my eyes.

Soon, the eggs were done and I brought three steaming plate of scrambled eggs to the table.

"Thanks Percy." My dad said, scarfing his meal down in 2 minutes and then gulping a whole cup of coffee. "See you boys after work." He said, slamming the door. I cringed at the sound.

Jason spit it out as soon as he walked out the door. "What kind of shit is this?" He demanded.

I raised an eyebrow. "If you can cook any better, please do so."

He rolled his eyes and threw it in the trash can, and said something about being back in 10 minutes from McDonalds. I really didn't care. I didn't care if he died in a hole and never came back. I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

I sat down on the couch and sighed.

_What am I doing with my life? _I thought sadly. My whole world revolved around Annabeth. And now that she's gone, there's no meaning anymore.

_Well you can't just sit here! _My conscious said, scolding me.

I changed quickly, put on my sneakers and started jogging. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get out of here.

I furrowed my eye brows, confused, hearing a distant melody coming from in the woods.

_"You tucked me in, turned out the light..."_

I changed my path and started following the voice; it got stronger with every step.

"_Keep me safe and sound at night..."_

I heard a guitar playing softly, accompanying the sweet voice.

Stepping out of the forest, I saw the beginning of a clearing, with a beautiful girl right in the middle of it.

Blond hair dwindled down her slender back, and her grey eyes shone bright as the sun. My heart broke just looking at her face.

I listened closely, hanging onto every word she sang. Mindlessly, I walked closer and closer with every note.

When her song was done, she had tears in her eyes, tears of joy. I too, had tears of joy.

I knew then and there that someone or something had told her to stop seeing me. It just had to be something. I knew I meant everything to her, just as she does to me.

She sighed, taking a deep breath and looked up at me, our eyes locking on each others.

Too soon, her gaze was ripped from mine, leaving me empty.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**V**


	16. The Truth Hurts

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OM FREAKEN GGGG! THANK YOU SO MUCH for 8600+ views, 160+ Reviews (AHHH!) and letting me reach 40 favorites! Ya'll are SO amazing! I know I say this in every author's note and you guys are tired of hearing it but I love you guys and PLEASE keep this up! Please review any suggestions, comments, or ideas you may have! Or PM me anytime any day! To help you think here are some virtual cookies ;) (::) (::)**

**So yeah, Happy reading and please review at the bottom!**

**PS: I am SO sorry for the delay for this chapter. Usually I update every 2 days but I think I'm going to have to start updating every 4 days. I'm really sorry :(**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy Jackson's gaze locked on mine.

_Damn it! _If the stranger found me talking-or even just looking at him, I would put us both in danger.

I ripped my glance away from his, hurting me more than it should. I started running as fast as I could away from there, straining my brain, telling it to keep moving my legs.

But Percy was faster. He grabbed me from behind on my waist, making me jump.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, trying to get away from his grip.

He pulled me into his warmth, forcing me to look into those pained, smoldering eyes. "Annabeth." He whispered. "I don't understand. You are doing this unwillingly. Why?"

He could read through anything. He could read through me; read through the once unbreakable barrier I used to have all these years. He was the only one who could puncture it, the only one who could see beyond what I had put off.

"You don't need to know!" I said, struggling to get out of his stone hard grip. It was so tight my wrists started to hurt. He wouldn't let me go.

"Yes I do! You say you don't need anyone, that you don't need anything, but you _need_ me!" Percy said harshly, raising his voice.

"Why!?" I spat, finally getting him to release me, taking a step back with tears streaming down my face. "Why do you care?"

"Because I love you!" He concluded, screaming so loud that the words echoed through the whole forest.

I shook my head, trying to control the tears flowing out of my eyes.

"Don't."

"How do you expect me to just get over it? To pretend that I never met you? That's what you want?" He demanded, looking at me with pure hatred.

I nodded, stiffly.

He took a step toward me, and I took a step back, until my back hit the tree.

I thought of the first time we had our first kiss_._

_Here we go with the dance again..._

He put his arms on either sides of me. "You changed me Annabeth. I was empty before I met you. I didn't know what life was about, what it was for. I care. I care now, for the first time in 2 years. I finally have something to care about. And yeah, maybe I did screw around with other girls before, but only to get rid of the pain that_ kills_ me everyday inside. None of them were like you. You are my everything." Percy said, pronouncing each word carefully, those emerald eyes burning into mine.

I erupted into tears, falling onto the ground. "I-I can't...I don't know h-how to..." I tried explaining, but my mouth malfunctioned; knowing that if I spoke, he would suffer for it.

Percy ran over to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "What? What is it?" He asked eagerly, wanting to help.

I looked into his eyes, imagining a life without them. Without his loving embrace. Without his melodic voice. Without him.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I can't tell you."

He scowled, and furrowed his eyebrows, like he was thinking hard about something.

Suddenly, the phone rang, invading the still atmosphere. It vibrated ominously, and the eerie blue light stood out in the evening sky.

I need you to meet me again. ~Anonymous.

I stared at it wide-eyed, terrified that this day had come again. I knew eventually that I would have to face the stranger again for myself, but I didn't expect it to be anytime soon.

Before I could reach my phone, Percy had already taken it, scrolling through our messages.

Good job Chase. I didn't think you would have the guts to do that. ~ Anonymous.

Leave me the hell alone. I did what you wanted. Percy is gone. ~Annabeth

Feisty now, are we? See you around...Wise Girl. ~ Anonymous.

His teeth were clenched, and he looked like he could murder anyone who got too close to him.

"Who. Is. He?" He asked, through his closed teeth.

"I-I don't know..." I stammered, looking up at him innocently. I felt like a little girl again, getting in trouble by the teacher, trying to explain something she had accused you of.

Percy slammed my phone against a tree, shattering it to pieces. I closed my eyes at the sound, wincing slightly.

"Who the _fuck_ does _he_ think he is to tell you to do that?" He screamed, his voice cracking.

I stood up and ran over to him before he did anything rash.

"Percy. Look at me." I said, resting my hand on his arm.

He pushed it off, and started walking the other direction. He couldn't leave now. He couldn't just get up and walk out of my life. I wouldn't let him.

I turn him around and crashed my lips onto his, holding on to his ocean-like scent.

Percy put his hands in my hair, tangling it tightly while releasing me, breathing heavily.

We rested on each other's forehead, closing our eyes, never wanting to let go.

"He can hurt me all he wants. I will _never_ stay away from you." He breathed, staring at me so hard that I could see my own ashy eyes reflected off of his.

Right then, I believed him. I wanted him with me, forever and always. I wanted to be selfish, wanting to keep him all to myself. So badly that I would risk both our lives. But I knew better.

With one foot, without looking at his face again, I ran, going to meet the person who started this all.

* * *

It was night when he ordered me to meet him in the cemetery, next to my mother's grave. But at least I felt comforted. My Mother was here with me, in a way.

He appeared out of nowhere, with that same sleek, black cloak, like he did the first day I met him.

"Nice to see you came, Chase." He said smug.

"Like I had a choice?" I said bitterly.

He chuckled and said, "That's true, actually."

I rolled my eyes, making myself seem a lot braver than I really was on the inside.

"I didn't come here to fight. I came to apologize."

"Isn't it a little late for an apology?" I spat.

"If you knew the true story, you wouldn't think I was the bad guy after all."

"Oh really?" I challenged. "So if I knew who you were I wouldn't think you were the bad guy after all." I said, in a statement, not a question.

"Yes, you would." The person said, their electrifying blue eyes got sad, as if they were asking for help.

I was stunned when I saw them like this. I always saw hatred, revenge, and anger. I never saw this side, so innocent, so _familiar._

When I realized who it was it was too late to run. He had pulled off his hood.

Jason Jackson stood in front of me, his blond hair blowing in the light breeze that blew through the menacing cemetery.

"No. No, no, no, no!" I said, backing away slowly, my hands trying to press onto a solid object, afraid that I was going to fall. But there was nothing there, nothing besides _him_.

"Annabeth, let me explain." Jason said, trying to touch my hand.

"Don't _touch_ me!" I shrieked, jerking myself away.

"Listen to me," He said softly, "You don't know the whole story. You know that Percy killed Mason right?"

My eyes narrowed.

"Mason drowned. Percy didn't kill anyone!" I said, raising my voice.

He chuckled without any traces of humor. "Is that what he told you?"

I nodded.

"What he didn't tell you is that he saved Mason. He saved him and couldn't watch him die. He couldn't stand to see his little brother in so much pain that he stabbed Mason himself, right through the heart." He said low, his eyes vicious.

"And I was there. I saw him put the knife through his heart myself."

My mouth opened and closed, and I was completely bewildered. I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now. Percy wouldn't have ever done that. He loved Mason. He wouldn't ever do that. Would he?

I took a deep breath, still trying to take everything in.

"You're lying." I said, my tone uncertain.

"You know it's true. So why hide it?" Jason asked, looking at me with those eyes that have haunted me every night since that day.

He took a couple steps toward me and tucked my hair in front of my face behind my ear.

"But this wasn't fake." He explained, shaking his head. "I will admit, I only pretended at first. But then I got pulled in. By your personality, your thoughts...you don't know much it killed me to see you hurt. But I had to do it. I had to make Percy suffer." He said cruelly.

I didn't understand why but I felt sorrow, sympathy for Jason. I wanted to help him. I wanted to stop the suffering, because I knew how it felt.

He leaned in, and I stopped breathing, letting out a sharp gasp.

Jason stopped halfway, and whispered, "Just tell me to stop."

As soon as he pressed his lips onto mine, it was too late.

Percy was staring at me where Mason was buried, across the cemetery, with glassy eyes. He turned around and started walking out slowly, is hands shove deep in his pockets, not looking back once.

I felt like the air was knocked out of me. I felt as if there were fire burning under my skin, and I couldn't put the flames out. I felt as if I were falling through the clouds, hurling towards the Earth, and there was no one to catch me.

Looking at Jason's torn face, I knew he knew about me and Percy, too.

Not knowing what to do, I did what I always did best-I ran.

I ran all the way home, getting in right before curfew at 9:30.

Matt was already passed out on a couch with a beer bottle in his hand. He had lipstick stains all over his face, so I assumed he had met a girl at the bar.

I felt like regurgitating. I couldn't believe he would forget about mom like that.

I hurried up the stairs and closed the door tightly. I heard something hit my window and I saw Percy sitting on a stool, with my guitar on his lap.

"Percy what are you..." I began to ask.

"Shhh..." He interrupted. "You don't need to say anything."

He strummed lightly, playing the melody I've heard him hum to me to lull me to sleep. That familiar tune I could never get out of my mind.

Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh

Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

('When I was Your man' By: Bruno Mars)

His smooth voice finished the last sentence, bringing tears to my eyes.

He handed me my guitar; our windows were close together enough.

"That's another thing you did for me." He whispered. "You made me remember how much I loved to sing." Percy told me, a wry smile on his face.

"It wasn't me who..." I faltered, my voice cracking helplessly.

"I just wanted to let you know that whoever you choose...I just hope you'll be happy" Percy murmured.

He closed the window with a click, leaving in me in my cold, isolated room, to make the hardest decision of my life.

* * *

**LOL sorry for the HORRIBLE cliff hanger guys! And again, I'm really sorry about the delay. I've been having a tough week :/**

**So yeah, thanks and please make my day by hitting that boss review button at the bottom :D (boss... LOL!)**

**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**V**


	17. Not so Different

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR LETTING ME ACHIEVE WHAT I HAVE TODAY!****! It is absolutely amazing! Thank you for the 9600+ views and 185 reviews! Could we _please_ try to make it to 200 reviews? I would be completely ecstatic and love you guys _FOREVER_ (in a completely not-stalkerish way) ;)**

**Anywho, I made this chapter extra long and happier than usual so I hope you guys like. So thanks again, and PLEASE review! Luv you guys and happy reading!**

* * *

The next morning, I was woken up by the sound of my house phone ringing furiously: so loud that probably woke Percy up too.

At first I was scared. Scared that Matt would get mad at me for having a friend call so early in the morning, but then I realized that he must already be at work, if he hadn't already went up stairs and yanked me by the hair.

Thank God.

I took a peek through my bedroom window. Percy hasn't moved. He was still passed on the bed.

I smiled at myself. It was funny how he looked when he was sleeping. He was so relaxed. So innocent, unlike when he was awake. He still looked stunningly handsome-there was no doubt about that. But there was always something different about it. It was always hurt-pained in ways I couldn't understand.

The phone rang again, and I let out a groan of aggravation as I picked it up.

"What?" I asked harshly.

"Whoa, Annie! You ok?" Thalia's bubbly voice came through the phone.

"Besides the face that you woke me up at 7:00 in the morning, then yeah I guess!" I said with fake enthusiasm. "Oh, and _don't _call me Annie."

I could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

"The mall-remember?" She reminded me.

I groaned louder. "Yeah. I guess. I'll meet you there later."

"You said we would go get lunch though!" She whined.

I smirked. It was so easy for her to sound like a little kid. Something I terribly miss. Something that was ripped away from me. I wish I could be like her. Carefree. Not having to worry about anything. Almost like Percy...

I scowled at the lifeless wall.

_Stop it!_ I chastised myself.

My world doesn't revolve around Percy Jackson. It won't come crashing down just because of him.

"Okay then. I'll see you at Starbucks at 11:00. That okay?"

"Yep!" She said, popping the 'p'.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"K, I'll see you then. Bye girly."

"BAIIII!" Thalia squealed through the phone with excitement, and hung up, before I could say anything else.

I chuckled to myself, shaking my head walking down the stairs.

_What did I do to deserve such a crazy best friend like her?_ I thought to myself walking into the kitchen-only to find a note hanging on the door.

_"My room better be spotless when I get home, bitch. Better watch your back.__  
__~Matt."_

Oh, the love in this house we have for each other in this house is astounding.

I grabbed a pop tart off the counter and gulped it down with a bottle of root beer.

I slowly made my way down to the deathly lair-I mean-Matt's room and opened the door with one finger, as if there was a hideous beast trapped inside. I felt bad for the beast. That is one battle that it would have not have won.

Recoiling at the horrific smell, I stepped inside and looked at the damage. It looked like warfare. Broken bottles were scattered everywhere, along with packets of cigarettes.

Tables, chairs, lamps, and even his bed were lopsided: hanging on to the dear life it had. I got onto my knees and started picking up shards of glass before I saw the crowded clusters of papers on his table. Standing up, I let curiosity get the best of me, and I started walking toward the desk, avoiding the ghastly shards of glass.

The phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' ran through my mind, but I couldn't stop myself.

Picking it up, I held it so that I could see the headline clearly.

_"House on Fire!_  
_Three people who inhabited the home, along with their only daughter were devastated. The family is destroyed from the loss of the mother, Christina Chase."_

I grimaced remembering the day that caused me so much pain. I picked up several other papers, all having to do with our house burning down-all having to do with Mother's death.

That's when I accidently knocked over the picture of Matt and Mother, hand in hand at the church they got married in. I picked it up, hands trembling. They looked so happy. Like nothing could ever destroy their love. But there is apparently one thing. And that was Death.

It was the only picture in the room standing up right, staring right back at me. It almost felt as if it were staring into my_ soul._

I shuddered at the creepy thought, tears gathering in my eyes. To realize that Matt had never gotten over Mom was unbelievable. The barrier that he had put up to keep everyone out was what I have done all these years. We weren't so different after all.

I put the picture down, turned around and sighed. Even though I know that Matt still missed Mother, I knew he didn't care about me. Not anymore-at least.

Taking a look at the time, I cursed silently under my breath. It was already nine. It was going to take more than two hours to clean up the shit he has in this room.

I started working frantically, shoving everything under my bed; flipping over furniture so that it's standing up right.

I picked up all the glass-not without scratching myself first- and straighten out the papers on his desk, while putting on my jeans and a T-shirt, pulling my hair back into a high pony tail. I wasn't going to have time to waste.

As soon as I saw it was decent enough, I grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and started running as fast as I could to Starbucks, which fortunately was only a couple blocks away. It wasn't that I didn't know how to drive- it was just cause Matt never bothered to buy me a car.

"Too irresponsible and reckless." He says.

Irresponsible? Reckless? Look who's talking! He's gotten in five wreaks in the last two months-all of them _his_ fault. I'm more responsible than he will ever be in his whole lifetime.

I arrived twenty minutes late, making it worse seeing Thalia's disappointed face.

"What the fuck Annie? I've been waiting here for like...six years!" She scolded.

I slung my bag off, huffing. "Matt made me clean his nest-that thing he calls his room." I explained, annoyed.

"Oh." Thalia said, apologizing indirectly. Even though she doesn't know that Matt abuses me, she knows that he's not the best father.

"Well, I already ordered a coffee. You can order whatever you want. My treat." She handed me a dollar bill and winked.

I smiled. "I can't take money from you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Must I have to do everything?" She sighed over dramatically, dragging me towards the ordering counter.

"Now order." She demanded, glancing over at the employee, waggling her eyebrows.

I giggled and turned to see a baby-faced guy, staring at me.

"May I take your order?" He asked anxiously, maybe a little too anxiously.

I decided to have a little fun with this.

"Um... a vanilla frappuccino would be nice...Tyler." I read his name tag, handing him the ten dollar bill, which made him ecstatic.

It was amusing to see the effect I had over him.

"Thank you," He replied warmly, "Ms...?"

"Annabeth Chase." I told him, winking.

He flung his arm to the back of his neck and started biting his lip, clearly nervous.

"Ms. Chase." He repeated with a smirk.

As soon as he walked away, Thalia gave me a playful blow to the side.

"You are such a flirt!" She joked. "That's mean how you played with him like that. Poor guy. He's probably hyperventilating over there!"

I winced painfully, clutching my side.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it that hard! Let me see it." She demanded, trying to lift up my shirt.

I held it down as best as I could, clenching down on my teeth and shaking my head no.

"It's fine. I'm okay." I lied smoothly. I've never been a good liar, but I've been saying this so often that it sounds almost real.

Thalia ignored my comments and lifted it up anyway, uncovering a line of bruises, trailing along my side.

"Annabeth..." She began.

"Nothing. Thalia. It's. Nothing." I said, pronouncing each word conspicuously and obviously as I could.

She looked at me wide-eyed with her frightened electric blue eyes, but soon realized that Tyler was standing in front of us.

"Anything else I can help you with?" He asked over-generously. It made me sick.

"A pack of ice would be nice." She replied sickly sweet. But the look in her eyes said something like:"Hurry the fuck up."

I objected vigorously while feeling the bitter coldness of the ice pack touch my tender, throbbing bare skin. But when it started numbing the hurt, I welcomed it strongly.

"God, Annabeth, I am so sorry. What happened to you? Why didn't you tell me?" Thaila asked, firing questions at me like a machine gun.

What was I supposed to do? Tell her the truth? Tell her that Matt, the chief police in this town, abuses his only daughter?

"I fell." I replied lamely, sipping my drink suspiciously-hoping she wouldn't notice.

She glared at me. "You fell," She repeated. "I may not be in the advance classes, but how dumb do you think I am?" She asked.

I smirked. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "Stop avoiding the question! What happened?"

I sighed, still drinking my delicious drink when I felt it viciously yanked away from me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Give it back!"

"Not until you tell me what happened."

"Okay," I told her, scooting up my seat and putting on the most serious face I could muster.

"Santa Clause found out I was being a bad girl and pushed me down the stairs. He's evil, I tell you. EVIL!" I whispered furiously.

"OH MY GOD I KNEW IT!" Thalia screamed, backing away slowly.

I erupted into laughter, falling onto the floor with every single person watching me as if I were crazy.

Thalia blushed bright red, biting her lip.

"Not. Funny." She spat.

I wiped away a tear that appeared from laughing so hard. "It's a little funny," I said snickering.

She started to get up and walked away but I chased after her, grabbing her hand.

"What?" She asked bitterly, clearly getting aggravated.

I told her quietly as I could, making sure no one was watching. "Listen to me. I know you won't believe me, but this is the truth."

"What is it?" She asked agitated, hands on her hip.

"Matt. He has abused me ever since Mother's died. And you are the first person I have told this too so please-" I said, but was interrupted by her snatching my wrist, being pulled into the bathroom.

Thalia's face was red, not because she was embarrassed, but was because she was mad. The angriest I've ever seen her in my life.

"He abuses you?" She demanded. "And you never told anyone." She stated, dumbfounded.

I nodded, tears gathering in my eyes.

She stared at me for a while and then pulled out her phone and started dialing 911.

Slapping the phone out of her hand, I gave her a look. "What the crap!? You can't tell the police about this! Matt IS the police. Plus, they wouldn't believe you!" I explained.

She stood there, thinking about it for a while before sighing, knowing that she couldn't do anything.

"I'm sorry I've ruined this for us... I should just go home." I told her turning around and tried to walk out the door, before I felt her tug me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demanded, a smile playing on her lips. "I was promised a girl's day out!"

I rolled my eyes and gave her a tight hug. "Thanks for understanding." I whispered.

She just smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Let's just go have some fun." She said with a wink.

And with that, we were speeding down the highway singing to the top of our lungs.

* * *

We didn't have enough money to buy any clothes, so we headed over into the toys section.

"Follow me."I whispered wickedly.

I went down every row and started setting off every toy one by one, and making a run for it after award behind the counter. The manager came running out, and we watches his bewildered expression seeing every toy in the store going off.

"SECURITY!" He yelled, and four guys, one including Matt came, and started searching for whoever did the "crime".

I could have shot my self then and there. I should have known today that Matt was going to take his shift at the mall. He does every other day. Then again, he never tells me anything in the first place.

I felt a genuine sense of fear run down my spine. Not the fear of being caught, but the fear of being caught by _Matt._

Trying to escape without making a sound, I had to step on an Easter Bunny toy, and it went off singing:

_"I come when the children are sleeping, _  
_And many surprises I bring; _  
_As long as no child is peeking, _  
_I'll leave my tokens of spring, _  
_I'll leave my tokens of spring._

_I come when the children are sleeping, _  
_Hiding eggs in each cranny and nook; _  
_And then quick as a wink, I'm leaping_  
_Right back into my storybook, _  
_Right back into my storybook."_

God I hated the Easter Bunny.

Two police men came behind us, and twisted our hands back. I heard the metallic sound of hand cuffs clicking and I looked at Thalia, watching her kick and squirm.

"Let me go!" She demanded.

I looked at the two police men carefully as they escorted us into the mall jail where we had to wait for our parents to pick us up.

Oh the joy.

One of them looked pretty young, almost as young as me. He was very tall; broad shouldered, and has messy brown hair. I looked at the name tag that he wore. Tyson.

I thought furiously of what I could do. I couldn't stay here. When Matt found out that it was me, he would start punishing me again every night, tougher than he already does.

_Think Annabeth!_ My mind forced me to think.

I thought of Tyler, and how I played him today. If only he was this easy...

I sat in the corner and forced myself to cry, which I found wasn't very hard.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked sympathetically, right on cue.

"My Father. He's going to kill me when he finds out that I got in trouble." I sobbed. Thalia seemed to play along, trying to comfort me.

He hesitated. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I could do for you?" I looked up, wiping away my tears and fluttered my ashy eyes.

"A glass of water would be nice..." I told him.

"I'll be right back." He promised, blushing shades of red.

As soon as he left, I sprinted into action.

"Thalia, you have a bobby pin in your hair right?" I asked.

She took it out without a question and I stuck it into the lock, moving it around until I heard a click. That's one of the very little things I learned from Matt, most things that I am not very proud of.

I pushed the gate open and we made a dash for the door, stopping when I heard that familiar voice that I didn't want to hear and the lethal sound of a gun cock.

"Freeze bitches, and put your hands in the air."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me any suggestions, comments, or ideas by clicking the button below! (Even if you are a guest!) :D Thanks!**

**Oh! I almost forgot: **

**REVIEW CHALLENGE: If you had a superpower, what would it be and why?  
(I just got finished watching X-Men and I am IN LOVE with superpowers/mutants if that explains anything. :D)**

**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**V**


	18. Death is Easy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH. MY. GLOB! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH GUY FOR 200 reviews! I am seriously jumping up and down right now! Thanks for letting me reach 200 reviews! You all are the best peoples ever! :D Also thanks for 50+ alerts and 10,000+ views! Im totally dying! But yeah please feel free to PM me anytime. I freak out every time I get a review or PM. :D OH I almost forgot! For my Review Challenge: I would like a superpower having to do something with minds (mind control, mind reading, picking up items with ur mind... etc). **  
**So yeah enough for this author''s note! Please keep reviewing and stuff! **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

I flinched at the sound of the ominous gun cock, raising my arms and not daring to look back. I kept my eyes completely shut, not letting any light escape.

I didn't want to see who it was. But I was afraid that I already knew.

The sound of his psychotic laugh echoed throughout the walls, ringing loudly in my ears. I took a large gulp as I felt a small, rounded cold metal touch the side of my neck. His fingers brushed off my blond waves off my shoulder, leaving my skin burning.

Leaning in, he got as close as two centimeters away and whispered harshly. "Shouldn't have left home, badass. You can't imagine the things I'm going to do to you." He hissed.

"And with your friend..." He began, and I opened my eyes in alarm, hearing Thalia scream. I took in several things at once.

A small black gun was in Matt's hand, aimed toward Thalia. There was no one around, so I realized that we had't made it that far. I could see the mall, civilization-so close but so far. The jail was down a long, labyrinth-like hallway, which no one could ever evade from.

"Don't you touch her!" I screamed, jumping on his back, and making him aim up. He shot wildly, trying to pry me off his back. I held on tightly, like a bull rider holding on to whatever they could.

"Thalia!" I screamed, looking into her distressed navy colored eyes, "Run." I commanded her, taking the color of those eyes into memory, as if I wasn't ever going to see her again.

But it was too late. He flung my body off like a rag doll, and took a hold on me, bending my whole body back so I couldn't move. In his other hand was Thalia, lashing and thrashing as hard as she could.

Dragging us both, he threw us into the nearest closet. "Now, I'm going to say this, and I'm only going to stay it once." He whispered harshly through his teeth. "I'm going to put you both in jail if it's the last thing I do. And Annabeth," He smiled wickedly, sending a wave of panic down my spine. ", Let's just say you would rather be in hell after I'm done with you."

Matt slammed the door, and I heard the lock snap shut. How could something so innocent and fun turn out to be so treacherous?

"What the hell just happened?" Thalia exclaimed, rocking back and forth in a little ball. She was in total shock.

Tears filled my eyes. "Oh my God Thalia I am so sorry." I apologized, tripping over my own words. "I-I didn't mean to drag you into this. It's just Matt and-and I j-just..." I sobbed, the tears flowing like flood gates pouring out.

We sat there in the darkness for a while, not saying anything to each other.

But if I was going to die, I didn't want to have any regrets or mistakes.

I still saw her whimpering in the corner, talking to herself when I scooted over. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I promise. I won't let him hurt you." I whispered. She was the first best friend I've had since I was in Elementary school. She was the first one to talk to me on my first day here. She was the first one to open up to me like a best friend should. And all I did was push her away and caused her trouble. The least I could do was do this here, now. I promised to myself. Even if I have to die, I would protect her.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, _  
_I'll sail the world to find you_  
_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, _  
_I'll be the light to guide you_

She looked up at me, and smiled, appreciating what I was doing for her. I continued to sing loudly. What did I have to lose?

_Find out what we're made of_  
_When we are called to help our friends in need_

She sang with me, smiling the whole time.

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_  
_And you'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

Thalia sat up and gave a tight embrace.

"Thanks Annabeth." She murmured into my messy hair.

I looked at her, surprised. Thalia is not the kind of person to express her feelings out loud. Like _ever._

She smirked. "What?" She asked, her eyes lighting up the dark room.

I shook my head, chuckling. "Nothing."

Laying my head back on the wall, I sighed trying not to think of Matt's words.

_"..You would rather be in hell..."_

I thought of all the things that I really cared for. My mother, who was already dead. Thalia. My best friend that has been with me through everything. And...Percy.

Percy.

His name sent a powerful blow to my chest. All the things we've been through. And all the times we've had. It came crashing down on me like the bitter snow, coming down on my bare back.

I realized my feels for Jason were fake. They were from wanting attention. Wanting love and understanding. But I realized that it's what I already had all along.

"Thalia?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Yes?" She chimed.

"I hurt someone I care about. Someone I would give up my life for."

She looked at me and grimaced. "Is this someone Percy Jackson?"

Thalia had never liked Percy. She thought he was a Neanderthal who learned to speak.

I sighed and put my hands over my eyes. "Maybe." I groaned.

"Well, if he loves you...he'll understand." She told me, looking into my stone-like eyes.

I smiled. "Thanks Tha-" I began, before the door swung open, and the invading light shone through.

Hands shot out, grabbing Thalia by her punk-like, dark hair, who began screaming to the top of her lungs, piercing my ears. "ANNABETH!" She screamed as I scrambled to my feet.

Matt had three police men behind him, all standing there like emotionless statues.

"Take the girl." He said, scowling at her face.

Two of them grabbed Thalia, holding her down, and walking her off to the car parked outside the mall. It was close to closing time, and only a couple of people were passing by the exit.

I pushed my way through Matt, screaming, "Take me instead!"

Matt tried to hold me back, gripping onto my waist. I could feel his nails sink into my skin, causing it to bleed.

"Calm down sweetie. You don't want to strain yourself." He said coldly with a sickening fake 'fatherly' smile on his face.

"NO! GET OFF ME!" I shrieked, stomping on Matt's feet, getting him to release me. I wouldn't let them take Thalia. I wouldn't.

I started running toward Thalia until I felt the tip of a sliver gun, held to my head.

"Do it." I stated.

"What?" He spat in astonishment.

"You heard me." I snapped bitterly. "Do it."

A malignant smile crept up on his face. "I've never been happier to hear those words in my life."

I let a tear escape as I absorb those words, taking in their full meaning.

He pulled the trigger and I did something that I never thought possible.

I grabbed his hand, twisting it downward as he let out a cry of anger. Anger and agony.

"I didn't live in your house and survive your abuse all these years without learning a few things," I explained to him, making him drop the gun onto the ground.

Matt reached for the gun, as if it were his lifeline. Like it was like the life source its self. But let me tell you a couple things about guns. It can be your life source, it it can be your welcoming trip to hell.

We both struggled to attain the devil machine-fighting until the end.

All I knew is that I heard the sound of a gunshot, and saw Matt fall onto the ground, the gleam in his eyes turning dead.

But I could feel nothing. Everything I felt was gone. I was actually relieved to have him out of my life.

Death is easy. It comes and it goes. Life is the one that's truely hard.

Bending down, I closed his eyes for him, and put the gun in his hands on his chest.

I turned around and saw Thalia with her hand over her mouth, tears in her eyes.

Slowly and carefully, I walked over to her and shook my head, sending her a message only she would understand.

And with a small nod of conception, we walked out of the mall; finally leaving the biggest worry in my life in God's judgment.

* * *

D**UN DUN DAHHHHHH! Suspense! Lol! Keep reading to find out what happens! And remember to PM or review me any suggestions where you want this story to go, comments or ideas! Love them all! Review!**

******（⌒▽⌒）= (That's my reaction right now :D)**

**PS: If you want me to check out your story or anything please PM or review to let me know! I would _love_ to read them and let you know what I think! **


	19. Aim for the Moon

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH. MY. GOSH. I am completely speechless. I have no idea what to say. I couldnt believe my eyes. 30 review just for my last chapter?! AHHHHH! You guys are the most amaizng people in the world! Please keep it up and keep checking for updates for my story! I know its been a while-and Im terribly sorry. I was updating my other story, and the usual. (church, piano, school, homework...etc.)**

**So yeah PLEASE keep up the support and please review! Take as many cookies as you like! (::) (::) (::) (::)  
Happy reading!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

A day. A week. And a month. And along with the rest of winter with it. I stare at my wall, trying hard not to cry. Not a day as gone pass without me being tortured by the thought of _him_, the cruel and abusive person I had wanted out of my life so badly. Now all I wanted was to see him one last time, the_ real_ him. Not the person that was turned into the monster he was after Mother died.

And now Matt was gone.

Gone.

And I was the one who killed him. Not Thalia. Not the police officer. Me.

I closed my eyes, thinking of the month before.

* * *

_"Give me the gun brat!" He spat, punching me in the gut._

_I let out a sharp breath, holding on tightly. "Never." I said in a hoarse whisper, turning both of us around so that I was on his back, the gun pointed toward his icy heart._

_His hand tightened around mine, trying to break my wrist. I let out a cry of anguish and pain as I felt his fingernails dig into my skin, not letting go of the gun._

_With my other hand, I secured my hand around the gun, praying to God silently._

_'God, please forgive Matt. He's done some things in the past that I know myself he is not proud of. I know what it feels like. I know what it feels like to want to lash out on anything and everything. I know what it feels like to lose the only thing I care about, and go a little crazy. Just please, forgive him. And forgive me.'_

_"Good bye...Dad." I murmured, closing my eyes._

_With a tear that escaped my eyes, I compressed on the trigger, and watched Matt fall onto the ground. His eyes, a usually piercing blue, now became dead, turning almost as grey as mine._

_Letting out a shaky breath, I closed his eyes myself, putting the gun in his hand. I couldn't let anyone know I killed my own father, even if it was for his own good. Truthfully, I couldn't feel any pain, any remorse. I was glad he was gone. Forever. No more abuse. No more hurt and pain every night, all of it coming from him._

_Standing up straight, I looked at his lifeless body while clenching down on my teeth. Without a word, I turned around and saw Thalia staring back at me, her eyes empty. Her hand was over her mouth, tears streaming down her face._

_She looked scared. She actually looked scared of me, like I was a criminal._

_I shook my head, scowling at the clear marble ground, walking slowly over to her, trying not to alarm her. But she understood. She knew that I was a good person, that I wouldn't do something like this for nothing. All answers will be answered in time._

_As we heard the sirens, which sounded almost lethal, we walked out of the mall, never looking back._

* * *

Tears were flowing down my face like a river. I gripped the bed sheets with my hands, clutching it while crying out in despair. I didn't know it would hurt this bad-hurt me more physically than emotionally. All the bruises that he has ever caused, felt as if they were burning, making a hole in my body.

I never thought about the thought of being an orphan. But that's when I realized... that is exactly what I am now. I have no one left. No one to call family.

I didn't know where to go. I didn't know what to do. Walking outside, I stumbled over to Percy's house, knocking on the door furiously. I knew the whole town would be suspicious, wondering why would Matt Chase, the fine policeman of this town, commit suicide. And his poor daughter, Annabeth, is all alone in that reclusive house.

As soon as I saw Percy, I pounced, wrapping my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shirt violently. I was scared when I didn't feel his embrace, but soon enough, he hugged me back tightly, digging his face into my hair.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I know I should be furious with her; push her away, and slam the door in her face. But she looked weak. Vulnerable to the world. I've only seen that look only once in my life. And that was when I stabbed Mason through the heart. My own brother that I cared and loved for so badly. I was selfish. I couldn't stand to see him die, right in front of me. But that is the only-and biggest-regret I have ever made in my life, and I'm not going to let the girl I love be another one of those regrets.

"I. Am so sorry." I said, putting as much as I had into every word.

Annabeth felt so broken. She was a sheet of glass that had fallen into a million pieces, and I'm trying to hold every single one by myself. Her grey eyes had cracks, pained beyond what could be healed. The pain was so deep; it had left scars on her soul.

I picked her up, holding her tightly to my chest-so close that I could feel her weak, thudding heart beat flutter every so often. I put her down on the couch, letting her rest her head on my shoulder.

"I love _you_, Percy." She said, interrupting the silence, waking me out of my thoughts. "It wasn't a choice that had to be made. It was always there." She said, her voice cracking, tears filling those distressed, pearly orbs.

I looked at her, absorbing what she had said and let out a shaky sigh.

"Percy, I don't love Jason. You have to beli-" She began, but stopped when I closed the space between us, pressing my lips onto hers harshly, never wanting to let her go. She clutched onto my hair and yanked it gently, telling me to stop.

I blushed crimson letting go. "I love you too," I murmured quietly, not being able to meet her eyes. She giggled, and I took in that beautiful melody in, trying to hold on to the noise.

Pecking me on the lips, she hugged me tightly, when all of a sudden I heard Jason clear his throat, looking at me with a deathly glare.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Running out of Percy's arms, I stood in front of Jason, open and closing my mouth, not knowing how to explain. Why is it that I feel so much different with him?

"Save it. I know what you are going to say, "He said quietly, about to turn around on one foot.

I wasn't in love with him. But I loved him, and I didn't want to let that go.

I grabbed his arm, spinning him around, looking into those clear blue eyes.

"I don't want to let you go, Jason. Not like this." I begged.

He shook his head. "You can't love both of us. And you made it clear you love Percy."

Tears gathered in little puddles in my eyes. "I don't know how to explain... but I do love you Jason." I said, resting my hand on his arm. "But I'm not _in_ love with you. And you are not something I want to lose. So please, just look at me." I coaxed, trying to find those eyes I so desperately wanted to see.

But Jason was hurt. "Forget it." He spat, shrugging off my hand. "I've been hurt enough."

He glared at Percy, who clenched down on his teeth, doing his best not to come over here and disturb the time I had left with Jason. Percy already knew he had me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't bring Percy into this." I demanded. "He doesn't have anything to do with this, now."

He huffed, exasperated. "You don't even care if he killed someone? That he hurt his own brother, just because he was that selfish?" Jason asked, bewildered at the thought.

I have thought about this. I knew it was wrong for Percy to be so selfish, to kill his own brother just because he didn't want him to die, to feel that regret for the rest of his life. But then again, what would I have done if I was in his shoes? Waited and watched my own little brother die in front of my own two eyes?

I shook my head slowly, watching the anger build up in him.

"Well then." He said bitterly. "I hope you two have a _very_, happy life together."

With one foot, he turned and walked out the door.

I let out a shaky sigh. A part of me wanted to chase after him, throw my arms around his neck and fall into his embrace. But I knew that what I had done was right.

Percy came up behind me, putting his arms around my waist. The tingling feeling from the first time he had done that was still there, making me jump slightly. I rolled my eyes, knowing he had done that on purpose to make me think of that same day. Turning around in his arms, I looked up at his face-eyes swirling like the waves of the ocean; that permanent lopsided grin tugging at his lips.

"Look at that moon up there." He whispered, pointing up into the sky.

I looked up, through the huge window that was on the side of his house, and gazed at the moon and stars. It was so uncovered, so liberated, something I wish I could be. Maroon colored drapes hung lazily on each side.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, the sight taking away my breath. I smiled, looking at the almost yellow full moon. It looked sad, as if it was all alone, with no one there. All the stars were around it, never even giving it a chance. It broke my own heart just looking at it.

"Not as beautiful as you." Percy said, stroking my cheek.

I blushed crimson, looking down.

I tried to remember a memory so distant ago-it was hard to believe it has happened. It felt like a dream, or a wish that never actually came true, but you wished for it so hard that it almost seemed real.

Sighing, I didn't take my eyes off the twinkling balls of flaming gas, lighting up the sky. "You know," I began, "My mom would tell me ever night...'Aim for the moon, that way if you fall, you will land among the stars.'"

"No Annabeth. You won't land among the stars."

I turned around, and looked at him confused.

"You won't just land on the stars, you will shoot pass them in a blink of an eye. You are brighter than any star there is in the sky." Percy said without any hesitation, completely straightforward without a hint of irony. "Your beauty will last forever, while theirs can diminish."

I smiled widely. "I love you Percy."

"Love you too, Annabeth."

He leaned in for a kiss, but I stopped when I heard my name. "Annabeth." The voice called.

I turned around, to see Matt, standing where the wide window was.

Gasping, I took a couple steps back, bumping into Percy's chest.

"Matt?" I asked, stricken dumbfounded. "You-You're..."

He smiled warmly. A sight I haven't seen in such a long time. "Don't be afraid of me, Annabeth. I'm in a better place now."

I could hear Percy's concerned voice, but I brushed it off. I didn't know how long I would have with my dad. My real dad.

"Dad?" I asked, almost crying of happiness.

He smiled again. "Yes, it's me Annabeth."

"But-But-But..." I stammered. "How?"

"I wanted to thank you for letting me remember who I am, not the monster that became of me." He said, scowling at the thought. "I am with your Mother now."

I smiled, letting out a tear of joy and relief. God has answered my prayers.

He looked back, as if someone was calling him. "I don't have a lot of time left, honey."

But he couldn't leave me now. I just got him back!

"No! But Dad!" I said in alarm, desperately wanting him to stay with me.

"Promise me that you will not make the same mistake I did." Dad told me, grabbing my hand. It almost felt real.

A tear ran down my cheek. "I promise." I whispered.

"Hey, now. Don't cry." Dad said, wiping it off, even though I knew it was just a gesture. A brush of wind passed my face, cooling me off.

"I love you." I said, trying to smile.

Dad smiled back. "I love you Annabeth, and your Mother does too. Hold on to that."

And with that, he vanished, as if nothing was there. Percy was now in front of me, shaking my shoulders. "Annabeth! What's wrong? Who are you talking to?" He asked his eyes full of panic.

I gripped my head trying to remember the thought. Was that real? I closed my eyes, and I could still feel his presence, his touch. It was.

I shook my head. "I'm fine." I told him smiling, and for the first time in a long time, that was the truth.

* * *

**NO CLIFTHANGER! :D That's a first! But yeah, please keep reviewing and again, thank you SO much for the support again. I am still unblievably suprised! Luv ya guys! Baizzz! **

**BTW: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Dont worry-there will still be way more to come! Just to let you guys know! **

**Review!**

**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**V**


	20. Forever and Always

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thank you for ALL the support I get for this story. I am SO sorry for the long wait. I will update sooner than a week cuz this week is SPRING BREAK! YAYYYY! Lol! But yeah thanks for the 240+ reviews! I am speechless! And thank you to all who check out me and horse-crazygirl13's account: Together-Indestructible! It means a lot to us! But yeah I am having a HORRIBLE case of Writer's block and this chapter isnt my best...I dont think so sorry about that. I cant believe that I am already at my 20th chapter...time flies.  
Oh and a shout out to Sophia Child of Wisdom: Thank you for the PMs, reviews, favorites... everything you have given me so far. It is completely astounding.  
Other shout outs to...**

** XxbethamphetaminexX, May Salome Love, baby-blue pies, Guest (Thanks for the suggestion! I think I am going to have Jason meet Piper soon...), YayPercabeth123, My-Username-Sucks14 (awesome penname btw:D), Cathy, ElmoDaHorse, la bella nunez, TheNarglesTookMySanity, messi-soccergirl18-10, **

**Anyway, I still hope you guys enjoy. Please keep up the support! Review!  
Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

It's been almost a week since Jason stormed out of the house. He hasn't stepped foot into this house ever since. He was gone as far as I was concerned. Dad was worried at first, but I just told him that Mom got better and Jason was allowed to go back. Dad is such a dimwit. He hadn't even called to check if I was right. He just gave me an "Oh well, that's good" and left for work.

On the other hand, Annabeth was worried sick. She hasn't been herself ever since he left. She keeps telling me that she's sad about Matt, but I knew that was a lie. Every time I look into those calculative eyes, it was like an open book, so vulnerable to the world. Nobody ever stops and takes a good look at a person. They only see what the person puts off-the show that is onstage. They never want to see what's on the inside, what's behind the curtains-after the show is over.

I plopped down on my couch, sighing heavily. Everything was over. Annabeth doesn't have to worry about Matt anymore, and Jason is out of my life. So why does it still feel like something is terribly wrong?

The sun shone brightly outside the window, tauntingly. I watched the trees sway and the leaves dance to the whispers of the wind, blowing softly over the calm neighborhood. Two young boys run freely outside, not a worry in their little minds. I grinned, wishing desperately that could be me. Closing my eyes, I mused of the times me and Jason had together, before Mason's death.

* * *

_Hiding behind a bush, Jason and I ducked down out of sight-hiding in the shadow. We had to stay silent-for the police would find us. The sky was stormy, close to a harsh rain. That only added to the fun._

_We tiptoed as quietly as we could behind a tree, but not before stepping on a stick, the sound disturbing the eerie quietness._

_"Shhh!" We both said, turning around to look at each other. A smile slowly crept on our faces, and we both erupted into laughter._

_Getting our head back into the game, we took out our plastic water guns, and stood back to back. I scanned the horizon. Spotting a deer, a smirk appeared on my face._

_"Jason," I whispered, a plan surfacing in my mind, "I think I see something over there."_

_We slowly walked over to the destination, my stomach jerking with anticipation, knowing Jason was falling into my own trap._

_Turning around, I pointed my gun toward my own brother, earning a confused look._

_"Percy," He asked, "What's going on?"_

_"I'm actually an undercover cop working for the CIA. You have the right to remain silent!" I said in a husky voice. "I' m taking you to jail for your fowl deeds!"_

_Watching his innocent eyes turning large, he exclaimed, "You'll never take me alive!" And started running as fast as his legs could carry him._

_Jason was fast...but I was faster. I caught up to him easily, and shot him side, leaving a large water stain. I watched him fall onto the grass over dramatically._

_With one hand on his heart, he cried out to the skies above: "I'M SHOT! OH THE PAIN! GOODBYE WORLD!"_

_And with that, he fell onto the ground with a thud, and 'died.' I rolled my eyes at his dramatic performance. Lying down next to him, I saw his dimples emerge his face._

_"I thought you were dead." I joked, staring up into the gloomy sky. Unintentionally, I loved it. The cutting wind, flowing through my hair, the smell of evergreen trees, the cool air, touching my skin, and what I loved most of all-the dark, grey sky, staring right back at me. It was reliable, always there._

_Jason narrowed his piercing blue eyes. "Yeah. I'm a zombie now and I'm going to eat your brains in the middle of the night." He said ominously with crystal-clear sarcasm._

_I socked him lightly in the stomach, and he chuckled. My attention turned to the sky again._

_"Look." Jason said, all of a sudden. "That one looks like a bunny!"_

_I gave him a look. "Are you blind? That's totally a panda-" I began, but the roaring thunder interrupted me, sending waves of panic through my veins._

_My brother jumped, and ran to me, hugging me tightly. Sometimes I forget that I'm the older brother...and sometimes I didn't want to be._

_A flash of lightening traveled through the sky, lighting up the ominous sky. Rain drops fell from the heavens above, and we both ran back into the forest-finding shelter under a canopy of trees_

_I could feel Jason trembling under my touch, his teeth chattering furiously._

_"It's okay." I reminded him. "Your big brother's here."_

_He looked up at me. "You promise?" Jason asked, his voice faltering over the loud rumble of the storm._

_I looked into his terrified eyes. I hated seeing him this way. I never wanted to experience anything horrible, even if I knew this world was imperfect-full of flaws._

_"Forever and Always." I whispered, staring up into the clouds._

* * *

I grimaced at the thought, watching the two children. It wasn't fair. Why was the world so happy when I was sitting here, tortured by the thought of my own brother out there somewhere. The promises we have made...broken. Where have the times gone?

A horrific sound broke me out of my thoughts, clearing my head. The front door was broken; the wood was torn so badly that it formed wedges-sharp as a knife it's self. And there stood Jason, with a shred of wood in his hand, his face expressionless, but his eyes glowing with anger.

**Jason POV**

The words struck me like a dagger through the heart. How could Annabeth say that? I give all my love to someone and they throw it away, leaving it in the darkness to _rot._ I've spent my whole life, suffering in silence. Not anymore.

I took a couple steps forward into the house, and waited until he got up.

"Jason?" Percy asked, his eyebrows furrowing

I narrowed my eyes. "No... I'm Santa Clause coming to deliver your over-due presents!" I remarked with icy sarcasm.

Percy shot me a glare. "Funny."

I gave a dry laugh, completely full of bitterness. "But you really dont need anything, dont you?" I questioned him, circling around him, finally getting my feet to work.

"Not exactly."

I scoffed.

"What do you mean by 'not exactly?" I spat. I couldn't believe this ungrateful little bitch was standing here and telling me this. How could he not be grateful for what he had? Becuase just like that-it could be taken away from you. Like Mason was taken away from me.

His eyes darkened. "I don't have a family."

Those words took me by surprise.

"Yes you do." I countered hesitantly. "You have dad."

Percy just shook his head, clenching his teeth down.

"What happened to forever and always?"

I looked at him, bewildered. "Forever and always?" I asked, trying not to laugh. This was unbelievable. I didn't think he would remember that. And I didn't want him to. Because that Jason was gone.

He nodded stiffly, trying not to cry.

"You lost me. You lost me ever since Mason died. And that Jason isn't coming back. Ever." I hissed.

"Jason..." Percy choked before I slammed him up against the wall, grabbing him by his neck.

"Don't give me that shit. First you take the life of our brother. Then you take away the only girl that I've ever loved. "I screamed.

A tear ran down his cheek as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Now you will know what it feels like to suffer all you life-having something taken away from you."

His emerald eyes almost popped out of hi s head. I sneered at the stupid expression he had on his face. "Don't. Touch. Her," He managed to gasp.

A malicious grin crept slowly on my face, looking at the chunk of wood I clutched tightly in my hand.

"Oh don't worry." I reassured him. "It won't be her that gets taken away from you."

I raised the dagger like wood over my head, looking into his helpless eyes.

"Good-bye Percy." I said, a repugnant smile tugging at my lips.

**Annabeth POV**

Walking to Percy's house, I saw that similar bright red car that I recognized to be Jason's. My face lit up, into a huge smile. Jason was like a puzzle peice to my life. Without him, it like I was incomplete. He was like a big brother to me, a sibling that I never had. I turned the corner to their house, only to see Percy pinned up against the wall, with Jason holding his neck, about to plunge the stake-like weapon into him.

"NO!" I shrieked out in horror, trying to get my feet to move. But they were planted on the ground, completely paralyzed.

Jason dropped the wood, in surprise and let go of Percy.

"This is not what it looks like." He tried to explain, running over to me.

I felt the anger swelling up in me. "Not what it LOOKS LIKE?" I screamed at him, trashing out on his chest, but he seemed unharmed. Percy lay on the floor, gasping for precious air.

"You almost killed your own brother!" I said, in disgust, hitting his shoulder as I ran over to Percy.

"Annabeth." Percy said, breathless, staring into my pained eyes.

I cried, sobs wreaking my body. "You're okay." I said joyously. I reached out to touch his face, but I felt two strong arms pick me up and carry me away from him. I got flashes of my past, my dad carrying me from the person I loved most- Mother. I could almost remember the sound of the blaring sirens, the choking sounds that I realized to be mine. I remember the smell of the toxic smoke in the air, and Dad's strong hands-carring me away.

I squirmed furiously, screaming Percy's name over and over as Jason threw me into the bathroom.

Tying my hands back, he whispered harshly. "This is for your own good Annabeth. He doesn't deserve you."

"Let me go you asshole! Percy _is and always_ will be better than you." I spat, tears flowing down my face.

Jason narrowed his eyes and pulled out a roll of duck tape. "Silence is golden...and duck tape is silver. Which one do you prefer?" He asked wickedly.

"I'd rather die." I bawled, struggling with the back of my hands as he slapped the tape over my mouth.

"MMM!" I mumbled, screaming for my life.

He gave me a smirk and a little wink before slamming the door, turning out the lights and locking it tightly.

I stayed still in the dark for a while. When I heard him walk away, I started getting to work. His knot on the string that wound around my hands was almost embaressing. Where did he learn to tie it-boy scouts? I was tied up almost every night living with Matt...

I easily slipped through the knot and ripped the duck tape off my mouth, wincing harshly at the burning feeling it left behind. Turning on the light, I started getting to work. Rummaging through Percy's drawers, I searched for something to unlock the door. My hand grabbed something I didn't expect. It was an old crinkled paper, in the way back of the box.

_Without You_

_Without you, my life would be an endless void of darkness._

_Without you, my world would stop spinning._

_Without your grey eyes looking into mine, I will never be complete, only scavenging the world to find something to fill my heart again._

_Without you, I have no reason to live._

_Without your warm embrace, I am cold, empty-alone._

_Without your dazzling smile, there would be nothing to encourage me to move on, to continue the labyrinth called life._

_Without you...I am nothing._

_~Percy Jackson: January 23, 2013_

I teared up, clutching the paper tightly, holding it to my heart. This was when Jason had forced me to stay away from him-the worst month in my whole life.

I would save him, if it was the last thing I did.

Finding a screwdriver in the way back, I effortlessly picked the lock and swung the door open, only to see the moment Jason stab Percy in the side. Percy fell head first, his whole body shaking the floor as it fell.

"NOOO!" I screamed, a cloud of darkness overwhelming me. It drained every single speck of light, taking over me completely. It felt as I was being stabbed myself repeatedly in the heart-the pain didn't stop.

I ran over to him, dropping on my knees. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." I sobbed helplessly, looking at the blood spilling on the floor-the color of the flames that had taken my Mother's life. And it was going to take his too. When I looked up, Jason was gone, only the wind blowing across the still house.

I took his hair into my trembling hands, watching him stutter. It looked like he was having a stroke- his arms were trying to grab on to something unreachable.

"Stop." I tried telling him, but I knew it was really directed to myself. "Be still. It's going to be alright."

"Annabeth." He gasped, looking into my tortured stone eyes with urgency. "I love you."

I felt his breath stop and I threw myself onto him.

"NO!" I screamed, hypervenallating. "YOU CANT LEAVE ME! NOT LIKE THIS! PLEASE PERCY!"

I whailed into his shirt, not wanting to let go. Taking a shaky breath, I began to sing the first song I've ever heard from him, so long ago...

_"I have died everyday waiting for you...darling don't be afraid, _

_I have loved you for a thousand years..._

_ Ill love you for a thousand more..."_

"What has he done?" I asked the guardian angels above. "If it was anyone, it should be me. Please, I love him. He's all I have left." I whimpered.

Percy's eyes fluttered open, the emerald like orbs shone with brilliance. It was like I was looking at a god, rather than a human.

"Percy!" I shouted with disbelief, flinging myself onto him. "I thought you were gone forever!" I inhailed his oceanic scent, the warmth of his body.

He scowled at me, pushing me back.

I looked at him confused. "What wrong?" I asked, wanting to be in his embrace again. There was something different about him. His expression was harsh, as if he had locked out everyone in his life. His caring eyes turned cold, as if the windows to his soul was shut down, completely unreadble.

"Who are you? And who is Percy?"

* * *

**SUPER HUGE CLIFF HANGER! MUHAHAHA! Sorry for the three points of views again. It's hard to switch so often but I thought it would help explain this chapter better. So yeah please make my day and review at the bottom (even if you are a guest!) Thanks!**


	21. Words

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thank you so much for 260+reviews, and 14,000+ views! Also, thanks to all the people who favorite/alert this story, and my other story. It really means A TON to me. I'm sorry, and I know I should have updated sooner, but I've been sick and it has NOT been fun. :/ But I have got a lot of support from my friends and family and you awesome people so it's helped me a lot! Well, I hope you enjoy, and I apologize in advance for the shorter chapter this time. Feel free to PM me anytime about anything! Even if you are going through a rough time, or you just want to say something about this story! Anyway, enough of this author's note.**

**Shout Outs: Kazoquel4 (OMG thnak you so much for checking out my story. And the reviews you gave me blew my mind away!),  
rashingkat, SwagDiva, Sophia Child of Wisdom, TheNarglesTookMySanity(Lol, luv ur pen name), Guest, Stine chan USA, AnonFan, Atlanta Herma Kane,  .Purple, XxbethamphetaminexX, ElmoDaHorse****(Yes, Yes you do have the right to demand an update.), Kay Skie, zebra10126, MSPJO22 (I'm sorry you felt that way...maybe this chapter will clear it up.)**

**Remember to review!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

"Who are you? And who is Percy?" I felt my horse voice ask. I stared at the girl in front of me. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her deep, grey marbles were searching mine, as if she were looking into the deepest parts of my soul. Big blond curls fell on her shoulders as she helped me up, so that I was sitting up straight.

I felt a sharp pain shoot through my head and side, and I looked down to see a pool of blood next to me. In fact, I will still bleeding.

"Agh!" I screamed in pain, picking up my hand, only to see a bloody hand. Flashes of a striking blue-eyed boy, as I recognized to be my brother, Jason, shot through my head in streaks, like Zeus himself was hurdling lighting bolts from the heavens above. I remembered he had stabbed me in the side, hence my bleeding, and I ended up in utter darkness.

"Percy, it's me, Annabeth." She said, as I tried to comprehend what was happening here. "If you don't remember me or your own name...what do you remember?" Her worried musical voice asked.

I swallowed, my throat as rough and dry as sandpaper. "All I know is that Jason was furious at me...for killing our brother...my mom sent me to go live with my dad, and I just started going to Stanford. I also know that Jason stabbed me..."

A thought occurred to me as I tried to take everything that was happening in. "Wait, you said my name is Percy?"

She gave me a quick nod. "Percy Jackson."

_It had a nice ring to it... but really? Percy? Wow, if I remembered having a name as sucky as this, I would have changed it by now. _I thought to myself as I saw Annabeth called for an ambulance-her tone urgent and sharp.

"I'm going to need an ambulance The victim got stabbed in the side and is still bleeding. He woke up without remembering anything...546 Rosewood Drive...goodbye."

She looked over at me again, and I cringed looking away from her gaze. I couldn't meet her eyes. It was apparent I was important to this girl-who ever she was. I felt bad that I couldn't remember anything to put my arms around her, and tell her that she was safe, because I couldn't. I didn't even know if _I_ was safe.

I heard sirens coming from outside, and two men came rushing in, picking me up and strapping me to one of those weird-looking beds. I cried out in pain as I felt them touch the side where I was injured. Annabeth got in the back with me, sitting up against the wall, those orbs never leaving my gaze.

I shifted uncomfortably, wincing as I felt my pain shot through my side.

"Don't move." Her gentle but firm voice commanded, and I listened instantly.

I scowled, getting agitated. How could I not remember someone like her? I wrecked my brain over and over, but I came up with nothing.

"Who are you?" I blurted without thinking, feeling her presence go cold. Like a gate had been just shut, leaving me trapped and alone on the outside.

"Let's just say I was someone very important in our life."

I glared at her. "I know that." I snapped. I didn't want to be mean, but I was confused, my head swimming in a sea of questions, none of them answered. "But what _part_ in my life?" I hissed through my teeth, getting more aggravated than I needed to be.

Annabeth got mad. Really mad. She got up, putting her hands on either side of the bed I was strapped to, so that she was hovering over me. "Its one thing not to remember my name. But the part I play in your life?" She spat.

"You're blaming this on me?" I shot back, ignoring the burning, horrific pain in my side. "The least you could do was help me remember some parts in my life. But noooo! You sit here, screaming at me for not remembering you. How selfish can you get? If you were someone in my life before, I certainly don't want you here now!" I shouted.

Her face flushed bright red, which showed up even on her perfectly Californian skin. I bit my lip, knowing I've said somethings that I shouldnt have. "I'm sorry, I-" I said, interrupted by her cutting tone.

"Save it." She snapped, standing back as she watched the two doctors haul me away.

"But-" I objected, before I felt a sharp needle go into my arm, and I felt a haze of darkness overwhelm me.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I walked slowly down the eerie halls of the hospital as I tried to absorb what just happened. How could Percy say those things to me? I still felt my face burning at his words. But I still loved him. I couldn't let something like this stop me.

Turning the corner, I walked outside the room they had rolled Percy in. Sighing, I plopped down into one of the sickening green chairs. Will anything be the same again? It's already been 3 hours since we arrived. Jumping out of my seat, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I grabbed their wrist, twisting it around, looking into their eyes. It was a reflex I learned living with Matt. I was done being weak. I was done feeling like nothing.

"Ah!" They cried out in pain. I looked into the doctor's eyes, relaxing my grip on his hand. He staggered back, and touched his wrist. "That's one tight grip you have there."

I ignored his statement. "Is Percy okay?"

He scowled at me. "And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm...his girlfriend." I said, my voice faltering at the end.

He raised an eyebrow. "You sure? You don't sound so sure."

I narrowed my eyes. "And you seem a little young for a doctor, don't you? Dr...Solace?"

"You're good." He said with a smirk. If this was a cruel, repulsive way to flirt, it wasn't funny. "Yeah,Percy's okay. It turns out that his cut wasn't as deep as it seemed to be. He should be able to walk by tomorrow, but you better let him have time to rest."

Pushing him aside, I walked into the room anyway, hearing scream "little girl!" behind me the whole time. Little girl? I was about as old as he was!

I ran into the dead quiet room, locking the door behind me. The room was tight, and it made me feel claustrophobic. The only noise was coming from the TV that hung in the front of the room. You know what didn't make sense? If doctors and teachers and parents say that TV is bad for you, then why is there a TV in every single room of the hospital?

Percy stared at me, his eyes dull. "What are you doing here?" He asked bitterly.

I shrugged. "I thought that you would want some company."

"I thought you wanted me to 'save it.'" He spat, making me cringe at my own words.

"Look, I was coming to apologize, but if you're going to be this way, forget it."

He rolled his eyes. "Why would I want an apology from someone I don't care about? Or _want_ to care about?"

He doesn't know how much those words stung. Him, of all people should know that words are powerful-more powerful than the strongest man in the world. Because physically pain will heal. Mental pain doesn't. Then again, this isn't the Percy I once knew. He doesn't know how much I'm breaking inside, all because of him. Percy didn't just lose his memories, he lost his goodness, his ability to radiate joy where ever he went. He lost so much more than he will ever know.

Tears began to wet my eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." I whispered, turning on one foot to leave.

"Wait!" He exclaimed, causing me to stop suddenly, looking over my shoulder.

"Can you help me reach the remote?"

I bared down on my teeth and turned the other cheek, running out the door, not wanting to look back. I was right. My worst fear had finally come true. Percy was gone. And he's not coming back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And remember to Review! Luv you guys ;)**

**PS: I forgot to say that I'm afraid that I do not know when I'm going to be able to update, because of the state test (CRCT) coming up. I promise to try and update ASAP. Keep checking for updates! Thanks!**


	22. Hallucinations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Thank you for letting me get 16,000 views! OMG! Please up the amazing support guys! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed (280!) You guys really encourage me to continue, even though I feel like I shouldn't sometimes. I love to read them, and they really brighten my day. Anyway, this chapter is a little short, and it's pretty creepy and dark just to warn you guys. :D Oh and if you ever need someone to talk to feel free to PM me, or if you want me to read your story, I'd love to! So yeah remember to review!**

**Shout Outs:**

**Riptide14****: I promise I will check it out ASAP! I'd be honored to!**

**TheNarglesTookMySanity****: LOL your comment actually made me laugh out loud.**

**Kassie:**** Thanks for the criticism. It helps me become a better writer.**

**May Salome Love****: Aw thanks! Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**SwagDiva****, EpicPandaz, Sophia, Atlanta Hermera Kane, MoonOveranifest, alyaJackson, AnonFan, XxbehtamphetaminexX, kazoquel4, Guest, Cathy**

**Remember to review! And Happy Reading!**

* * *

I snapped my eyes open, the sunlight flooding through the windows, and one thought came to my mind: I'm going to try to forget. I'm going to try to forget every moment, every kiss, every happy memory I had with Percy. Because there was no other choice. He may be out of the hospital today, but what could I do about it? He was gone, just like everyone else in my life. Matt, Mother, Percy, Jason... everyone in some point of my life walked out the door and hasn't returned.

I sat up, rubbed my eyes and let out a tired yawn. I haven't been able to sleep for a week. Last night, my body gave up and I passed out for a solid 10 hours. Thank goodness. I looked over at my clock I left on my drawer, but instead saw a steaming cup of my favorite coffee-vanilla. A note was hanging on the side of the cup, dangling from the side when I picked it up.

_Enjoy._

_~P_

That's weird. Who could be 'P'? It couldn't be Percy. He wouldn't have come. He didn't care enough to. But who else could it be? Nobody else had the key to the house, besides Matt, and the key died with him.

Ignoring the side of my brain that told me this was a bad idea, I got ready for school anyway-brushing my teeth, combing my hair, putting on clothes, and taking a sip of the _delicious_ coffee at the same time. I told myself that it didn't matter who came in. If they wanted to hurt me in any way, they would have done it already. I brushed off the questions, assuming it was just a stupid irrationality, and finished the rest of the coffee. I couldn't believe how amazing the flavors were-so rich and milky. It reminded me of the smell of my kitchen everyday when I got home when I was a kid. Mother would always drink her usual-a low fat vanilla coffee, and the marvelous fragrance would fill the whole house.

Slinging my backpack over my shoulders, I let out an exaggerated sigh. It was like my first day of school again. Self-conscious, and innocent, I had no idea what I was getting into back then.

Now looking into the mirror, and I see tattered, distressed young girl, who once had a family and friends that loved her as much as she did them. She once had dreams, dreams that were annihilated by the hardships of life. And she once has love, which was torn away from her.

She had dark circles under her once deep grey-now pain stricken-eyes staring back at her own reflection. Her stormy orbs were hard, almost begging for release. It hit me. She was trying to break free. She craved escape. Her _soul_ was trapped. Raising one hand, she reached out to me. "Join me." She pleaded desperately.

I took a step back away from the girl, making my legs move. "NO!" I shrieked, tripping over my own feet and landed on my bed. I shook my head, massaging my temples in little circles, trying to calm myself down.

_What is going on with me? Have I gotten to the point that I'm starting to hallucinate? Am I that broken?_

Those were questions I was afraid I already knew the answer to.

Getting into Matt's old truck, I tightened my hand onto the steering wheel as I heard a song come on the radio.

_I try so hard to fight it. But it's hopeless.__  
__Hopeless. You're hopeless. Oh father, Please father. I'd love to leave you alone.__  
__But I can't let you go. Oh father! Please father! Put the bottle down.__  
__For the love of a daughter._

A tear slid down my cheek as I bit my inner cheek, trying not to cry.

"Annabeth..." I heard a strained voice cry.

Swinging my neck around, I saw Matt sitting in the passenger seat, his head bleeding immensely, his black eyes almost dead. "Help me." He whispered, one hand, dripping the sickening crimson red liquid, reaching out to touch me.

I screamed, slamming my foot on the break. Taking another look, the blood, and his body was gone. All that was left was an empty, haunted feeling. I sobbed quietly, putting my hand over my mouth, trying to calm my breathing before I was going to hyperventilate.

_What's going on? Have I really gone crazy?_ I questioned myself, feeling my ragged breathing tremble through my whole body.

I stepped on it, speeding as fast as I could to the school. The sooner I was with civilization, the better it would be. Ducking down, I stormed into the school, stuffing my book bag into my locker. The school was a lot quieter than it should have been, and the lights were dimmer...or is that just me? I grabbed my books quickly, slamming my locker shut, and watching a single, sheet of notebook paper fall into the ground.

I hesitated before bending down to pick it up, but my curiosity got the best of me. The ominous crinkling of the paper was loud-louder than it should have been. The writing was sloppy, but too neat to be a boy's.

_You worthless piece of junk! So what if your dad-or should I say Matt-died? You are just an attention hog, who cares about nobody but yourself. People like you are pathetic. Oh, and don't go bothering to tell anyone. As if they would care. I'm amazed you haven't started hallucinating about some people who actually care about you yet. Oh wait-maybe you already have.__  
__~Percy._

I couldn't remember how to breath, I was so afraid. This was not Percy's writing. He didn't dot his 'i's like that. Someone was trying to frame Percy, and worse, they knew about my hallucinations. How was this possible? I started having them today. I haven't spoken to anyone today-excluding myself. Unless _she _or whoever was the one who caused this.

But why would anyone have a grudge against me? I barely go to school. And when I do, I don't say a word-besides Percy and Thalia.

I cringed when I heard the sound of what seemed like heavy footsteps trailing down the hallway-the clacking of the high heels hitting the marble-like floors. I could feel my heart beating so hard that it felt as if it would explode. I heard a rough voice ask, which I soon realized to be mine, "Is someone here?"

The clacking stopped immediately, which only made me more nervous. Feeling a little tap on my shoulder, I jumped my back slamming into the cold lockers. The sound of my back hitting the metal created a resounding metallic noise, which seemed to go on forever. I stared back into the horrid eyes of my math teacher, Mrs. Dodds. I have never been so happy to see someone I hate so much.

"Oh, Gosh, you scared me!" I exclaimed, finally being able to breathe.

She looked at me, her head cocked to one side, studying me like an animal trapped in a cage. And that's exactly what I felt like at the moment. Trapped. Her beady little eyes bored into my leaden one, which were slowly melting from her stare. One hand was behind her back, holding onto something tightly. Her arms were strained, and her hair was all over the place, some strands longer than others. It looked like a kindergartner had got a pair of safety scissors and started hacking at it.

I furrowed my eyebrows, the terror sinking in faster than I ever thought it could. "Is everything alright?" I asked, my voice trembling.

Faster than a mortal could, she stabbed the locker right next to my head. The adrenaline in my veins told me to move my head, and I realized I could read the Greek words written on the dagger.

_'Blood and Honor.'_

"Which one would you like to shed first?"She asked in a distorted voice and flashed her wicked smile.

I sputtered like an automobile, my mouth malfunctioning. I couldn't even get my feet to move. Mrs. Dodds stabbed me in the shoulder, and I fell onto the ground, crying out for some help, but no one came. It is as I was in another dimension than everyone else.

"NO! Leave me alone!" I screamed, the unbearable pain of the dagger digging into my flesh. I closed my eyes, waiting for the next impact, but it never came. When I had opened my eyes again, she was gone. My books were scattered all over the floor, just like they were two seconds ago, but the dagger was gone. All that was left was a disturbing feeling; it was the feeling of knowing whoever had planned to torture me was succeeding and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

**Did anyone see the sentence from X Men? That statement was stuck in my mind all day yesterday so I decided to use it! :D Well, thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW! Could we try making it all the way to 300? It would mean the WORLD to me. I luv you guys and thanks!**

**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**I**  
**V**


	23. Come and Get It

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG OMG OMG GUYS I AM SO. SORRY. I just got done with end of the school year testing on Tuesday and have been sooo busy ever since. But I couldn't belive the amount of support I got last chapter! Luv you guys SOOO much! I can't thank you enough for 310 reviews and over 18,000 views! Please keep up the support! I'm also sorry for the short chapter, and I'm sorry if it stinks, cuz it sorta feels like it does. **

**Shout Outs:**

**Guest: OMG thanks for reviewing so many times! But yeah, I know that a couple people say that my first couple of chapters-1 to 4- are somewhat like Twilight, but in the rest of them, I did by best to stay away from anything related to that.**

**alyajackson: You have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**Huybi: Really? Huybi? OH and about ur review... Very funny. :/ Luv ya cuz :D**

**ThatGirlIntheBack: Lol thanks! Please keep checking for updates and keep reviewing! They really urge me to keep going!**

**Stine chan USA: Haha, yeah sorry if it freaked you out. Miss you and we need to hang out soon!**

**blankslate37: OMG that meant so much to me. THANK YOU! The kinds of reviews that you leave me really help me to keep writing, even if I want to quit sometimes...**

**uk-loco: no, I will not be introducing any gods in the story cuz its all AU, but I may do another story with them as demi-gods in the future, but yeah thanks for ur review!**

**YayPercabeth123, Nicoannoyespercy,  .purple., kazoquel4, cathy, AnonFan, ElmoDaHorse, Atlanta Herma Kane, XxbbethampheaminexX, EpicPandaz  
**

**Again, I hope you like it and please keep up the AMAZING suport. Review!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I sat there, staring at my battered grey converse, afraid that if I looked anywhere else, I'd hallucinate again. Then it hit me.

Running to the closest classroom, I peered inside, but found myself staring into utter darkness. It was as if the whole room were filled with creeping shadows, stalking around in every corner. I backed away slowly, and tried to still my shaking hands. I was really loosing it. I had come to school on a weekend. But why was the school unlocked?

I tripped over my feet, slamming the front school door behind me as I busted out of the school. Someone was here, and they were following me. I was playing right into their filthy hands.

Thalia was waiting for me outside with her new car. I smiled widely, happy to see someone I trust. "Oh my God, you can't believe what has happened to me today." I told her, letting out a heavy sigh, reaching for the car handle.

She slapped my hand hard, pulling my arm back into a wrestling lock. "Don't. Touch. My. Car." Thalia said slowly through clenched teeth. Her electric blue eyes were blazing, her nails digging into my wrist.

"Ow, Thalia, let go! You're hurting me!" I screamed as I felt her lock my arm tighter behind my back.

"Why would you care? You've already lost everyone you've ever cared about." She asked, her tone dripping with venom. "Percy, your Mother, your Father-or should I say Matt?" She spat his name like she was disgusted with it. "I'm surprised you haven't joined your mom yet by now. Wouldn't you want to?"

And that was true. I did want to. I wanted to forget the pain of getting up every day, the pain of knowing every one that I had ever cared about was gone. But I had already been there. I've already been to the part that I broke so hard that I tried giving up my life. But that is not going to happen again.

I twisted my body around so that I was out of her grip, so that _she_ was the one in the lock.

"Agh!" She screamed in anger, kicking me in my shin, trying to get me to release her.

"This is NOT how this is supposed to be!" She shrieked. "How is this possible?! You are hurting me!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, still holding onto her tightly. She was right. How could I be manipulating a hallucination? I closed my eyes as tight as I could, relaxing every single muscle in my body. When they snapped open, Thalia, and her car were gone.

I actually hurt a hallucination. A hallucination that I couldn't control-or that I thought I couldn't.

_What was wrong with me? _

Remembering Matt's car, I climbed into the over-sized vehicle and started home, fighting back tears the whole time.

* * *

As I arrived home, I almost stopped breathing. Percy was sitting on my doorstep-his foot was tapping intensely, as if something were bothering him deeply. The moment his gaze locked on mine, he started toward me, one foot after another. I couldn't take it. Not another one.

Getting out of the car, I stood my ground. My jaw tightened, and my hands were balled up into fists.

"There you are!" Percy exclaimed, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

He reached out to touch my shoulder but I cringed, and he put his hand down.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Don't. Touch. Me." I told him, closing my eyes and getting ready for any attack he was planning to commence.

"What are you talking about?" I heard his confused tone ask me, his voice smooth as butter. It was easier not to look at him.

"Stop hounding me!" I demanded. "I can't take it anymore!"

Something inside me just lost it. I knew the real Percy was gone. He was long gone. He wouldn't have come back to see me. But I didn't care anymore. "You know what?" I chuckled breathlessly, "I don't care if you are real or not." I pressed my lips against his roughly, closing my eyes once again.

His actions took my by surprise. He kissed back, tangling his long fingers in my locks-pushing me up gently against the side of my house. This wasn't a hallucination. This was real. He was real.

* * *

**Percy POV**

All the memories flooded in my mind at once. It was like a huge explosion, my whole life flashed in front of my eyes, as if it were a movie. I remembered Jason, and how he had been the one to betray me, to try to kill me. No, not kill. No matter how much he bluffed then, it wasn't true. He was waiting for the right moment. He was waiting for the moment where I'd rather welcome death myself, than to burn in the hell I'm living in.

I remembered my Mother, how she shot me down, and just left me with my Father, the busy workaholic.

And most important of all, I remember the only girl I ever loved-Annabeth Chase.

Every kiss, every touch, every thing I have ever promised her came running through my mind. It was like a dam had just been demolished, letting out all the water at once.

I could feel her warm lips against mine, her desperate hands tugging on my hair. Loosing myself, I pushed her gently against the house, kissing her tan neck. Feeling her shiver lightly, I didn't care about anything then and there. All I cared about was her.

"Miss me?" I mumbled against her throat, only getting a giggle in response.

I met those leaden eyes, which were slowly melting from my gaze. Annabeth flung herself around my neck, hugging me tightly. "I missed you so much."

I scowled all of a sudden, and pushed her back. "Where's Jason." I demanded, and I could actually _feel _ my eyes darkening. It was not a question.

She shook her head. "I don't know." Her face clouded over, and her eyes turned dead. "Get away from me!"

Annabeth was not looking at me. She was looking behind my shoulder, her position rigid. Glancing around wildly, she gripped onto the first thing she saw, which was the umbrella from the car.

I looked behind me, but there was nothing but a patch of grass there. I didn't know what she saw, but I knew she couldn't take it. She was clinging onto her head, her knees buckling. "Get out of my mind!" She shrieked into the sky above.

Running over to her, I tried to use my most soothing voice. "Annabeth, listen to me. Listen to my voice. There is nothing there. I'm here, and I'm not going to let anything hurt you okay?"

She screamed, shaking her head no.

"Listen to me!" I demanded, putting my hands on both her shoulders. Whatever was telling her to resist me, it was fighting well. I've never seen someone so strong not be able to control anything. She was crumbling to pieces under my hand, and I couldn't do one thing about it.

After a couple of seconds, Annabeth's head drooped, her body collapsing into mine. I kiss her forehead lightly, murmuring softly into her ear, even though she probably couldn't hear me. "You're gonna be alright."

I looked up for the first time, only to see a note pinned to the front of her door. Being as delicate as I could, I rested Annabeth on the car's back seat for a moment and ripped the note off the door.

The hand writing was familiar. Too familiar. It was something I've been damned to know my whole life.

_'When you're ready...Come and get it, brother.'_

I watched Annabeth, passed out on the leather inside the car. I didn't care if he hurt me, but now, he's taken it to the level where I can't turn back.

Not anymore.

* * *

**Well, again, thanks for reading and please remember to review! I know some of you are going to ask what hallucination she has that caused her to freak out at the end... you'll just have to check out my next chapter! Mhahahah :D**

**And sorry for the not so good chapter but it will have to do. Review! **


	24. Never Again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys. I am so sorry for not updating lately. I just have had a major case of writer's block-like the worst one I've ever had. Please forgive me. And I'm sorry if this chapter sucks too. My heart is just not into writing anymore, or so it feels that way. But yeah I still hope you guys like, even if it sucks. Sorry. Review and tell me what you think of it, even if you thought I need to change it. I'm probably going to go back and change or delete it anyway. I am really really really sorry for any let-downs or confusions.**

**Shout Outs: Swag Diva: Oh heck no! Our Math teacher would kill me or something ;D**

**YayPercabeth123: Well, I had a different path planned for Jason but thanks for the advice. I love it when reviewers suggest ideas. And I like Piper better :D**

**teamleoluver: Like your pen name! And thanks for the constructive criticism. Helps a lot. Thanks.**

**Other shout outs to: Guest,**** Sophia, Annabeth Eckermann, Stine Chan USA, rhodders12, .purple, Guest, random person, ThatGirlIntheBack, blankslate37, XxbethamphetaminexX, Atlanta Herma Kane, alayJackson, cathy, depression101, zebra10126, Epicpandaz.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, these mean so much to me. **

**Thanks and Happy Reading.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

_Stillness. Darkness. Frozen. These are three words to describe the world surrounding me, engulfing me in its cold flames. They swirl around me like a whirl wind, unstoppable and forever moving._

_"What do you want from me?" I asked timidly into the eerie, quiet air._

_Hissing voices rose from the ground. "What do you want from me? What do you want from me." They echoed, the voices mocking bitterly._

_I covered my ears with my hands, as I fell to the ground onto my knees. "No! Stop!" I commanded, but they wouldn't stop. The sounds of their voices got louder and louder with every word._

_A black mist swished around me, the faces of all the people I've ever known, forming slowly. "You lost us, Annabeth. You let us slip away from you. You stood there, and watched us leave. And you did nothing about it." They all chanted, their voices demonic._

_When I couldn't take it anymore, and knew that I'd rather welcome death than stay here any longer. I snapped open my eyes._

* * *

I awoke with a start, and sat up quickly. My head throbbed powerfully, like someone was striking it over and over again. I heard a car engine start, and I frowned, trying to remember the last thing that had happened.

* * *

**(AN**: **Just to make this clear, this part is what Annabeth remembers from yesterday; this was her hallucination.)**

_Jason had stood behind Percy, his elvish grin spread from ear to ear. "NO!" I screamed, looking around frantically, trying to find something to defend myself. I picked up the first thing I saw, and backed away slowly. _

_Jason walked closer and closer to me. "You thought I was gone didn't you?" He chuckled, clearly amused at my horrid expression. _

_"Get out of my head!" I screamed, clutching my head, trying to get him to leave. Percy came over to me, wrapping his arms around me. He mumbled a few words but he was muffled, all I could hear was Jason's sickening words, dripping with hatred. "I'm never going to stop, Annabeth. You are going to pay for what you did to me." The world was spinning too fast, my vision was fading away. Percy's touch was gone, and it was hard for me to breathe._

_The last words I heard before I passed out were... "Come and Get it."_

* * *

Shaking my head, I shuddered at the hallucination. I knew it had to be him that had snuck in. He was the one to leave the coffee. He'd drugged it. Him...or one of his helpers. At least it only lasted a day or so...

I stumbled outside, trying my best not to fall. Percy was loading things into his car. Packages of food, a flashlight, a sleeping bag, and a first-aid kit. What the hell was he doing?

"Percy." I whispered hoarsely, wincing at my own stale voice. It was completely drained. The pounding on my head was getting worse.

His head snapped up and he glared at me. "Go back inside." He spat, and continued to pack the things into his car.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I demanded, scared that I already knew the answer.

Percy stopped packing and he looked at me for a while-a cruel look appeared on his face. "We can do this your way, or my way. Your choice." He said darkly, a lethal gleam in his eyes.

I scoffed. He wants to play a game? Fine by me. Game. On. "Are you actually threatening me?" I asked, feeling the rage run through me, the pumping only add to the thumping in my head. But I didn't notice it at the moment. It was overwhelmed by my anger.

He shrugged before picking me up by the waist, carrying me all the way back to my house. "Let me go!" I shrieked, feeling him sling me over his shoulder effortlessly like a rag doll.

He threw me down onto the floor, hovering above me. "I win." He told me, flashing a cocky smile before turning around and walking away.

I got up, and slung myself onto his back, making him trip. "What are you doing?" He asked, trying to buck me off.

Swinging my body around, he pinned me to the wall and raised up a fist. I closed my eyes, cringing, waiting for the impact that never came. I heard a smash in the wall, and I fluttered my eyes, seeing that he was only a few inches away from me.

"Next time," he said flatly through clenched teeth, "that won't be the wall."

I felt tears sting my eyes, but I wouldn't lose. Not to him. "I'd rather die." I spat before thinking.

"That can be arranged if you _don't get out of my way_." He hissed, releasing my arms, and left me watch him walk away.

I sat there curled up in a little ball, staring at the ground. I didn't even notice I had been crying until I saw the tears drop from my face to my shirt. What could have made him act this way? A crumpled up piece of paper blew my way as the wind picked up. I opened it, reading the seven words that I promised myself that I would never forget. The four words that Jason had said to me were the same as the ones on the piece of paper.

_Come and get it._

I ran outside, the wind picking up. "Percy!" I screamed to the top of my lungs, over the sound of the wind.

"I told you to STAY IN THE HOUSE!" He bellowed. This was his pain talking. I know that he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me.

"I know what you're doing." I began, walking cautiously towards him, looking into those magnificent eyes the whole time. "It's not going to work. I don't care if you are just trying to protect me. I'd rather _die_ than stay away from you. Do you understand that?" I asked, placing on of my trembling hands onto his face.

"I know that he's your brother. But it's not just you that he's hurt."

He looked at me for a while, scanning for any traces of regret. I know he wasn't going to find anything. My eyes were always unreadable.

"I am not that little, vulnerable girl that you met so long ago." And that was not a lie. I knew he knew it too, even if he wasn't going to admit it. Life had changed both of us, for the better...and the worse.

Burying his face in my hand, he nuzzled his hair into it and then turned to the car. There were a bunch of knifes and daggers in the corner, including the piece of wood that Jason had used to try to kill Percy.

But one stood out from the rest. I took the knife and it's case, examining its golden color. It shone brightly in the sun, and I saw my torn expression reflecting off of it. The case had a complex design, the knife had a curved handle, which fit perfectly. Putting the knife back where it belonged, I fastened the case onto my jeans.

Percy was loading the last of the items into the car when he saw me hook it onto my belt. He grinned. "That was my great grandma's."

"Oh," I said, disappointingly. "I'm sorry." I told him, trying to take it off.

"No. It suits you."

I smiled and got into the passenger seat, waiting for Percy to be done. I took a little look at the map he had place in the front, and I tried to hold back a gasp. He had been tracking Jason all this time, every sighting he has shown up in. The last place he had been seen was San Francisco He must have traveled with somebody, or somebody was helping him. There was no way he could have made it that far that fast.

Percy climbed into the driver's seat and snatched the map away from me. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked, his tone strict but apologetic at the same time. He just didn't want me to be hurt anymore than I already am.

I scowled at him. "Well, I was trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

"And I don't need your attitude!" I countered. "I know you are trying to shut me out. It's not going to work. I'm not going to change my mind, Percy."

He groaned, exasperated. "You know we might never come back. Never again."

I looked out my window and stared at my house._ Never come back._ Never again come back to the place I was born and raised up to be the person I am now. Never again come back to the place where everyone I cared about walked out of my life and hasn't come back. Never again come back to the place where I have dreams that haunt me every time I close my eyes. Never again come back to the place where I had met the person I care more about than anything.

I nodded sternly. "I know. And I don't care."

And with a little sigh, Percy started down the highway, watching the road burr, disappearing behind us.

* * *

**So yeah sorry again for the delay and if you ever want me to check out on of your stories, please review or PM me to let me know and I will do it ASAP! Also if you have any ideas on where you want this story to go. I already have a couple ideas but if you guys have any ideas PLEASE review and tell me or PM me them! Thanks for reading! Review!**


	25. Home

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thanks for all the encouragement They really helped me do this chapter, and make it a little longer than my latest ones. It is also a little happier than the other ones, cuz I thought that the story was a little TOO depressing, even for me! :D But yeah thank you all so much for ALL the reviews and favorites and alerts you guys have provided me with. And I am so blessed for having awesome people like you reading it! Oh and thank you for letting me finally reach 20,000 views! AHHHHH! So yeah I hope you guys enjoy and remember to review any suggestions or constructive criticism or just PM me to talk!**

**Shout Outs: **

**First of all, I would like to give a HUGE shout out to  .Purple, for giving me some plots for the ending of my story, and always encouraging me to keep going. To  .Purple: You are soooo awesome and I thank you so much for always encouraging me, and you are one of the couple of people who keep me updating and writing. Thanks!**

**Sophia Child of Wisdom: Way ahead of you! Lol I was planning something like that with Jason… thanks for the suggestion though :D**

**3wisegirl:**** Sure, but this chapter would explain better. If you still don't understand please let me know and I'll clear it up for you. Sorry it was unclear.**

**XxbethamphetaminexX: Lolol ur review made me crack up.**

**Other shout outs to: **

**Percabeth Luver,rhodders12, Atlanta Hemera Kane, Guest, Cathy, Guest, alyaJackson, zebra10126, ElmoDaHorse, and Epicpandaz**

**Happy Reading! And remember to review!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

In and out, Annabeth's chest slowly moved up and down as she slept. I grinned at the road, my hands on opposite sides of the steering wheel. We had made good time; we are already in New York, the roads completely deserted. The big lights were still flashing on and off, trying to trick tourist to come in and spend the night. That was really tempting, but I screamed at myself to keep moving, keep my eyes open.

I tried to keep thinking to keep myself awake. I thought about what Annabeth said for a moment.

_ It's not just you that he's hurt._

She was right. I spent all my time thinking of how much I hated Jason, it blinded me. Annabeth hid everything so well, from her emotions, to even her smile, which is something I don't think I've seen in a month. I didn't think how personal everything Jason did must have hurt her, maybe even more than me.

_She had the right to fight me yesterday like that. _I admitted, groaning out loud, then covering my mouth quickly, afraid I had woken her. But she was still sleeping, her even breathing so comforting. It was like a lullaby of its own.

I tightened my grip around the handle, feeling my mind wander around certain thoughts. I couldn't let her know what I was actually planning to do. She didn't know the real reason I didn't want her to come.

I want to kill him. I want for him to suffer as I did, every day of my life knowing that my own brother hates me for being so selfish. I want for him to look at me live my life without him. I want to live in a life that I have no regrets, and no one there to remind me of any of them ever again. And every time into my brother's eyes, all those emotions surge into me all at once, leaving me suffering all over again.

That wanting was hidden for so long, ever since Mason had closed his eyes and never opened them again. But I couldn't show it, not with Annabeth here. I wouldn't ever want her to see that side of me for as long as I live. I'm afraid she won't understand, that she wouldn't except me anymore. It's shallow. And selfish. But I was done being selfless. It feels like I have been holding up the sky-for everyone, putting a smile on my face, acting like nothing was killing me from the inside out-all these years, and now I have to let it fall, and where the pieces fall, I will go. Because I am done being Atlas.

My mind drifted from one thought to another, before I realized what I had hit. It was a deer, but it wasn't a normal one. It had to be the biggest I've ever seen. The loud impact of the crash woke a grumbling Annabeth. She rubbed her eyes quickly, getting rid of the smoke surrounding both of us.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily, in the middle of a yawn.

I scowled, slamming the car door while I got out and saw the creature. I didn't even see it before, even if it were taller than me standing up. "Shit." I cussed under my breath, opening the hood of the car. It's antlers were buried and tangled in the machine, damaging too much to be fixed.

Annabeth had followed me, her eyes fully alert now. "What the hell happened?" She demanded.

I rolled my eyes. I loved her to death, but she couldn't go all drama queen on me now. "I hit it." I stated back, my tone fiercer than it needed to be.

Scoffing, she rested both her hands on her hips. "So what are we supposed to do now? We just made it to Pennsylvania and now we don't have a car anymore. All our supplies are here and who knows how long the next city is from here?" She scolded at me, her nose wrinkling. It took all I had not to laugh. She sounded like my Mother.

"Are you actually amused by this?!" She asked, bewildered. "We are stuck out here in the middle of no where and you are just standing there smirking at m-"

"Shut up." I told her before smashing my lips onto hers. I was afraid that she would resist, but she just melted into my arms, her little hands resting on my chest. I didn't care where I was anymore or what was going to happen to me. As long as I had her, I was okay. I was home.

She pulled away, smacking me lightly across the face, blushing heavily, even in the dark. I put on one of my goofy smiles and she couldn't help letting out a little giggle. I smiled while putting a finger up, signaling her to wait, I ran back into the car and grabbed the map. I had actually made her smile!

Opening the map, I tried to locate where we were. I'd use my phone but I was trying to save it's battery as much as I could. We kept Annabeth's off, just in case we needed that one for back-up. We had just made it to the border, and the closest city to here was Bradford.

"We have like a mile to the next city." I told her, before she started hiking down the highway. I ran up to her, yanking one of her arms back.

"What?" She asked, annoyed. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was, even after all this time. I'm still stunned by her beauty every time. Those gorgeous eyes looked up from her long dark lashes, framing her fragile face perfectly.

"Are you going to stand there with your mouth open or are you going to say something." Annabeth joked, her smoky eyes gleaming in the dark.

Taking one of her hands, I twirled her into me, so that her back was facing my front. She looked up at me, both her eyebrows raised. "You said it yourself. We are _alone._ I say we start actually acting like a couple." I winked at her.

She looked longingly at the road ahead and then looked back at me. "Okay." She agreed, "But we aren't going to be the kind of couple that kisses every three seconds, are we?"

I waggled my eyebrows. "Only if you want to be." I whispered in her ear.

Feeling her shiver for a moment, she pushed my stomach, making me stumble back a bit. "Oh, please. Don't start again." She begged, sticking out her tongue.

I rolled my eyes walking toward the car, picking up some cans of food with a couple of matches, and our sleeping bags. "Don't pretend you don't miss me being my cocky self." I taunted.

Dropping the stuff into a clear area, I came up behind her and embraced her tightly, feeling her try to squirm out of my hands. "Plus, I remember how sexy you thought I was." I replied smugly, trying to get her to recall the memories. I knew she did cause I could see her face redden, and she squirmed against my chest.

"Well?" I asked her after a while of letting her think.

Putting a thoughtful look on her face, she tugged sharply out of my hug with a little smirk on her face.

"Honey, I'd rather kiss that tree over there."

**Annabeth POV**

I watched his face turn from an embarrassed red, into a down right guffaw. Percy was on the ground, rolling around in the dirt laughing. I smiled, taking his laughter into my memory. It was something I didn't hear often.

Opening the cans of food, I fumbled with my hands trying to get the match to start. I couldn't seem to do it. Not with every thing that has happened. Luckily, Percy came rushing over and started it quickly for me, giving me a disappointed look.

"Why didn't you ask me to do this for you?"

I smiled. "Cause," I began, "You were over there rolling around on the floor." And with that statement, he erupted into laughter all over again. Percy could be such a kid sometimes.

"Food's ready." I told him, and he stopped all traces of humor immediately, snatching the can out of my hand and started eating like a pig. Looking at over at him with disgusted while he shrugged. "A guy's gotta eat."

I also finished my food in a hurry, just realizing how starved I was. I took every bite carefully, trying to savor it. I didn't know what I really had at home until it was gone. We sat next to each other in the crackling fire, watching the flames dance around.

"Percy?" I asked quietly, my voice faltering

"Yeah?"

"...do you think we are going to be alright?" I asked him, tears starting to gather in my eyes. It hit me, just sitting there with him. I don't have a home anymore to look forward to. I don't have a family to be wanting to go back to. I don't have anything anymore.

Percy seemed to read my mind. "I don't know, " He answered truthfully. "But there is one thing I do know."

"What?" I asked him, looking up into those smoldering, emerald eyes, the fire only adding to the intensity of the moment.

"That no matter what, we have each other. And I don't know about you, but...that's all I need."

I let a tear slide down my cheek, and he wiped it away, planting a kiss on my forehead. "I love you."

I chuckled breathlessly. "I love you too." I told him, before falling into the darkness surrounding me, praying that I would awake to another day, and finding a place that I could once again call, home.

* * *

**Good? Bad? No cliffy... much ;D but yeah please keep reading and review to tell me what you thought! Thanks again and Luv ya guys!**

**PS: Would you guys mind voting on my poll? I'd really like all your opinions! Thanks!**


	26. Piper

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys. I know I haven't updated in almost a month, and I am SO sorry about that. It's just I know where I want to go with this story, but every time I try to write for ****_this story only, _****my brain freezes up and I have the worst writers block that anyone could have. But what I'm trying to say is, there are only a couple of chapters left for this story, I'm pretty sure of it. I'm sorry to all the people who have favorited or reviewed and likes this story but there isn't much more I think I can do. Thank you for understanding, and I am so terribly sorry for any let downs. I want to thank you guys any way for encouraging me to go on with this story, and all the people who have followed me since day one.**

**I'm not going to even ask for any reviews this time, I just want to let you guys know. Please, do ask me though if you are unclear about things.**

* * *

I wake up with his dreaded name promptly in my mouth.

_Jason_.

His frightening blue eyes haunting me, even when I'm awake. I shivered, even though it had to be at least 80 degrees outside. Worming my way out of Percy's stone hard grip, I had made my decision. I had to get to the next city before he woke up. I couldn't and wouldn't let him, the only person I cared about, get hurt anymore. I've already left Thalia.

I slung an extra book bag over my shoulder, along with the extra phone and started walking down the highway, one foot in front of another. The wind blew through my tangled waves, and the sun beat down on my dirt-covered face. I turned around on one heel once again, to look at his pain-stricken face, and I knew I had to do this, no matter what the consequences are. It was worth risking everything to help or protect someone you love.

About a quarter of the mile in, I could feel my knees buckling. The sun had fully risen, and was now directly above my head, watching me trudge through the middle of nowhere. It almost seemed to be _smirking, _like it was enjoying my pain. _Whoa, what am I thinking? How could the sun be smirking? _I thought, scared at what my mind has come to be. The mind was a powerful weapon, especially when turned on it's self. What scared me most was... Deep down, I didn't know exactly if I could fight against it if it turned on me.

I shrugged it off and focused on walking. _Left, right, left, right,_ keeping a steady rhythm with my feet. It actually worked, for when I had checked the map, I only had another quarter to go. I would have kept going, but I stopped when I saw a young girl, about my age huddled against a bush, trying to block out the sun. She was convulsing heavily, even though it was scorching outside. "H-help." She croaked, her voice cracking with every syllable she said. "P-please. I'm all a-a-lone and I have no w-where to go." She sobbed, tears pooling in her eyes and over flowed in a torrent down her cheeks.

Taking away the fact that she was covered in dirt from head to toe, she was incredibly pretty-which short, uneven, choppy brown hair, her eyes similar to a kaleidoscope. She was very slim, and had the body structure close to an anorexic. I ran over to her, and I swear I could feel my heart tug at the painful sight. She had an empty can of tomato sauce at her feet, but it seemed to be filled with garbage. Her nimble fingers picked through it, shoving any bits of food she could find into her mouth.

"Oh my God..." I murmured, shoving the pack off my back and dug my hands deep into it, trying to find the cans of food I'd been saving in case I had gotten hungry. I popped it open, giving her all three. "Eat." I commanded, taking out the bottle of water as I spoke, and watched her shove down the food as soon as she picked it up. "What's your name?" I asked gently, afraid that if I had even made the littlest thing to provoke or scare her that she'd run away, just like a wild animal.

Taking in another gulp of the water, she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt, which said "Standford Prep" across the chest. I gasped, looking at the logo and then back at her. "Piper." She finally said, finishing the third and final can. "Piper McLean."

"You went to Standford Prep?" I asked in terror, not believing that someone that had actually attended my school was now on the side of the road, homeless and vulnerable to anyone in the world.

Piper nodded sadly, her eyes started tearing up again. "I was just going home from school one day, a happy day actually." Piper said, laughing wryly. "I still remembered that I'd pushed away my food at the cafeteria, saying that I'd eat when I got home." She shook her head miserably, probably thinking that was her biggest mistake in the world. I listened to her carefully, taking in every word.

"I didn't understand it at first. My parents were furious; I was failing most of my classes, and they blamed that on my new boyfriend. They thought he was a bad influence. But I loved him. I loved him so much." She sobbed, wiping her eyes again with her sleeve. I felt myself tearing up and I let out a shaky breath, blinking back the tears. I wasn't going to cry. Not yet.

"I should have listened, but I was blinded. I was blinded by a love that never even existed. My parents told me that if I loved him so much than I should go live with him. I wouldn't have to spend my life with them anymore. I laughed in their face, thinking that they were bluffing." She laughed darkly, and the look in her eyes were almost murderous. "I didn't believe them until I was at the doorsteps of my boyfriend's house with my suitcases in my hand. And when I asked if I could stay with him... he'd slam the door in my face, laughing at my uselessness. He couldn't believe I'd be stupid enough to think he'd love me enough to ever let me stay." Piper concluded, letting a single tear run down her face.

"And I've been walking ever since."

I felt sick to my stomach. This girl, who seems to have done nothing was thrown at the mercy of the world, greeted with only bad luck. Well, I was determined to chance this girl's fate. No matter how hard it would be. I didn't understand why I should help her. I mean, the world never helped me. But there was something I saw in this girl. The same kind of hopelessness I faced when no one was there for me. The same kind of pain knowing that no one was there to help me back on my feet. The kind of loneliness I felt, thinking that I was all alone in this sick, twisted world.

Getting up and brushing off the dirt on my jeans, I helped the sobbing girl up with one hand, and steadied her when she almost fell on top of me. "Can you walk?"

Piper just nodded, but I let her lean on me all the way to the next city. "Don't worry." I whispered. "I'll make sure you are okay."

She grasped onto my arm, letting out a sigh of exhaustion and relief. "Thank you so much." She cried, not to just me, but to the world its self, and continued to limp next to me, as we made our way to Bradford.

* * *

It wasn't long until we reached the city and got a tow truck to go find where Percy's car had crashed.

"How much is it going to cost?" I asked the driver as we sped down the road. Piper was passed out the in the back, her head hanging to the side.

"Eh, about two hundred dollars for the towing, and around a thousand dollars for the repairs to the front of it, if what you told me was correct." He told me in a thick New Jersey accent.

I nodded as we pulled up to the place where Percy was waiting. He was furious-his arms were folded across his chest and his eyes were blazing with anger. Sheepishly getting out of the car, he ran over to me and did what I least expected. Percy embraced me tightly, so tightly that I almost stopped breathing. "God, don't ever fucking do that to me again." He warned me. "Why the hell did it take you so long?"

I looked back at Piper and he frowned. "Who is _that?_ She looks like a freaking tramp!" He spat, clearly still agitated.

I sighed, not wanting to explain things right now. "She is _not _a tramp! Her name is Piper. She'll be traveling with us from now on." I told him confidently.

He raised an eyebrow. "Did we talk about this?"

I looked at the ground. "No. Not exactly."

"Then how can you be so sure that she won't tell the police or something? Or she might run away and get us all killed!"

"Look, I know she's a good person all right?" I argued with him, trying to get my point across. "She has no one right now. Do you remember what that feels like?" I shot back at him. "I knew how much that had to hurt for him, but I wouldn't give up. Either he was with me or against me.

Percy just stared at me for a while, taking in my harsh words then looked over my shoulder again at Piper. "Alright. I'll give her a chance. But if she screws us all, don't say I didn't warn you." He added, then walked over to the driver and gave him the money.

I came over to Piper and sat down next to her. I watched her shoulders move up and down as she slept and I cracked a small smile. I still didn't know why I felt so protective of someone I had just met, but maybe it was because I felt that she reminded me of someone. And that someone was me, when I needed help and it seemed like the whole world had excluded me. There was just something in her eyes. It was the look of hopelessness I faced when no one was there for me. It was the same kind of pain knowing that no one was there to help me back on my feet. It was the kind of loneliness, thinking that I was all alone in this sick, twisted world. And I didn't want to see another person suffer the way I did.

* * *

As soon as the car was fixed, Percy, Piper and I started down the road again. Percy had gained more trust in Piper, but never completely opened up to her. He'd treat her like she was nothing, as if she were a piece of garbage, even. But Piper never said anything about it. She was thrilled to be coming with us.

One night, I couldn't take Percy's attitude any longer. He was becoming a monster...he was becoming Jason. The look in his eyes were the same, and he'd spend his time alone as much as possible. He'd shut the whole world out, including me. We had made a campfire, and Percy was in his secluded tent as always, scribbling away. He'd never let me see what he was writing, or drawing, but I know it couldn't have been good.

"Percy, dinner's ready." I chimed, cracking open another can of chicken noodle soup.

"Leave it. I'll eat it later." He spat, waving me off.

I scowled. "What's happened to you?" I asked in a soft voice.

He looked up at me for a moment, that light in his eyes were gone. He was as stiff as a board and he had a rigid posture. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said bitterly.

"Percy...I don't know who you are anymore." I told him, tears gathering in my eyes.

He just stared at me, his expression blank. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the lonely nights away from him. I couldn't take sitting out under the stars alone, trying to tell myself that everything was going to turn out fine, when they clearly were not. I couldn't take that look that he gave me, always stone cold. I grabbed what ever he was working on and tore it to pieces, stomping it on the floor.

The look he gave me was unforgettable. His eyes looked as if they were on fire, no traces of who he was before was there any longer. His nostrils flared and his muscles were strained.

"Do you _realize_ what you've just done?!" Percy bellowed, his echo could be heard throughout the whole forest. "That was a map of where Jason was. I've been tracking his every move. And now, all that information is _gone. _Do you hear me? _GONE!"_

I felt my breath getting shaky;my throat was tightening too fast. "I'm sor-"

Before I could get another word out, I felt a sting across my face, and I flew back onto the ground, my cheek stinging viciously. Tears were now streaming steadily like a river as I looked up to the person I once loved. He looked exactly like him, but I had no idea who he was anymore. I couldn't comprehend what he had just done to me, but I knew one thing. Percy may have lost his temper. He may do things he deeply regrets. But he wouldn't _ever _have touched me. I watched as the stranger turned around and walked away on one heel. The Percy I knew was gone. And I don't know if he's ever coming back.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it was bad, I know that it was not my best at all. But thanks for reading anyway. I really appreciate it.**

**Extra NOTES:**

**-Percy has changed because the pressure of trying to find Jason is messing with his head. It's turning him almost crazy, and he doesn't realize it.**

**-I know this is rushed, and it has many times shifts. Sorry about that.**

**-I think this story will only have 5 more chapters, max. Give or take.**

**Please check out my other stories. Those are the ones I'm going to really focus on from now on and try to expand my knowledge of writing on. Thanks. ~Chubbypandaz.**


End file.
